<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take A Chance On Me by horsieteukie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867908">Take A Chance On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsieteukie/pseuds/horsieteukie'>horsieteukie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Mainly from Leeteuk but that's expected), (only in the last chapter), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Endgame Leeteuk/Siwon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of sex (for now), Minor Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Minor Siwon/Hyukjae (only in the beginning), No cheating (Don't worry I don't want to hurt any of the characters), Not Underage, Past Leeteuk/OC (But that is way out of the picture), Previous irresponsible sex, Romance, Self-Doubt, Siwon is whipped af, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsieteukie/pseuds/horsieteukie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon is an easygoing masters student who agreed to meet Hyukjae's (his new boyfriend) father. Little did he know, that he was about to be swept off his feet. Join in on this slice of life romance as two individuals can't help but gravitate towards each other. </p><p>A WonTeuk AU inspired by tweet from @jamsembilansore. Heavily adapted from the original tweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Siwon/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Choi Siwon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Just a disclaimer that I own none of the characters! This is the original tweet: "Hyukjae's Mom (WonTeuk AU) where Siwon got himself a little boyfriend, Hyukjae and they’re basically drunk in each other’s love until Siwon finally had the courage to go to Hyukjae’s house and happened to find someone that looks just like his boyfriend... only a lot better.”</p><p> </p><p>No one is underage in this fiction. Here are the characters ages and occupations (Characters are listed in order of how prominent they would be in the story)</p><p>Leeteuk: 36 years old, entertainer/celebrity<br/>Siwon: 24 years old, masters student<br/>Hyukjae: 18 years old, university student<br/>Heechul: 36 years old, entertainer/celebrity<br/>Donghae: 18 years old, goes to dance class that Hyukjae teaches</p><p>I hope you'll enjoy reading this or at the very least get a good laugh out of this! The chapters get progressively longer so hang in there!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Siwon first saw Leeteuk, he couldn’t believe what was before his eyes.</p><p>He was simply visiting Hyukjae’s house. They’d been dating for a month and in a bid to solidify their relationship, Hyukjae suggested that Siwon could visit his father and inform him about their relationship. Siwon, eager to please, readily agreed to his recent lover’s request. The two lovebirds have been attached to each other by the hip the past month, spending every free second together, albeit, there wasn’t that much time for them to spend together either.</p><p>Siwon was diligently working on his masters degree in political science while Hyukjae was a first year student who happened to be taking a module that Siwon was a teacher’s assistant in. Hyukjae immediately caught Siwon’s eye with his gummy smile and energetic personality, yet immediately being able to be disciplined and focused when the professor started lecturing. Hyukjae too seemed to be captivated as well with how often he turned his head to catch a glimpse of Siwon sitting at the back, conscientiously taking down notes. That made for some uncomfortable eye contact when Siwon would occasionally glance up and catch Hyukjae’s searing gaze. They danced around each other until Hyukjae finally completed the module and decided to ask Siwon out. Siwon, seeing no issues since Hyukjae stated that while political sciences were interesting, he was only taking it for the grade, agreed. Despite the 6 year age difference, Siwon saw no harm in trying to forge a relationship with Hyukjae since Hyukjae seemed mature enough and he was a young adult who approached him. Hyukjae could not be more ecstatic that Siwon accepted his request. From there, things were history.</p><p>While the two weren’t deeply in love with each other, they were making efforts to get to know one another better to help further their relationship. Siwon was immediately enraptured by Hyukjae with his adorkable personality, always making jokes that were so corny it hurt but still hilarious, caring about him and ensuring he had meals at proper timings and being a good listening ear whenever Siwon felt stressed out with his dissertation. Hyukjae was a genuinely good person, and even if their relationship didn’t work out, Siwon would be happy to have Hyukjae as a close friend of his.</p><p>Siwon also learnt much about Hyukjae, and found out that Hyukjae came from a single parent family. His mother had been out of the picture for years as she was fickle and was not ready to be a mother when she bore him, therefore leaving Hyukjae with his father. Hyukjae shared his immense respect and love for his father, who worked very hard to give Hyukjae the best upbringing that he could. His father took on multiple jobs to ensure that his son could live comfortably but always made time to bond with Hyukjae despite being exhausted from all the work he had. He played both roles of being the mother who was nurturing and strict at times but also the father who was cool but had anecdotes and life lessons that were more relatable to his son.</p><p>Therefore, when their relationship seemed to be building up to something more serious, Hyukjae found it only appropriate to seek approval from the person who mattered the most to him in this world. Siwon, seeing how much this mattered to Hyukjae, and assuming that since Hyukjae was such a sweetheart, his father surely would be nice, agreed wholeheartedly. He anticipated meeting the one who raised Hyukjae to be such a charmer eagerly.</p><p>Which brings us back to the present. Hyukjae decided to bring Siwon over to his house on a Saturday which happened to be his father’s off day for the week. Hyukjae decided to meet Siwon at a bus stop close to his house and bring him there so that Siwon wouldn’t get lost. Siwon was eager to meet Hyukjae’s dad, but Hyukjae never actually mentioned who his father was. This explained why Siwon felt the urge for his jaw to unhinge and drop straight to the ground, wanting to commit the image he had in front of his eyes to memory. Hyukjae’s father was The Leeteuk, the multi-faceted entertainer who seemed to be able to do everything. A model, actor, variety show genius, MC and celebrity chef as of late due to him gaining expertise from hosting a cooking show that invited chefs to teach various skills to viewers. You name it, he probably did it at least once. Siwon has known his prominence since he was a ten year old. That was when Leeteuk was starting to gain traction in the entertainment industry as a handsome young lad with an amazing personality to try everything despite the challenge, and was well-mannered, spoke with eloquence but had a wicked sense of humor.</p><p>And of course, he was drop dead gorgeous. Siwon distinctly remembered that Leeteuk’s image back then was being dashing and handsome but now he was so beautiful it was painful. His longer honey blond hair that touched the nape of his neck framed his face, that seemed to be sculpted by the heavens. His cheekbones and jawline were so sharp, Siwon briefly considered whether it could cut diamonds. His eyes were soft-looking and currently in an eye-smile that made the skin around his eyes crinkle endearingly. But most importantly, his pretty lips that curled upwards showing his perfect pearly whites, and caused a dimple to magically appear at the inner side of his left cheek. Siwon couldn’t have fallen deeper for a man’s looks. Siwon knew he himself was handsome, but he immediately thought that his looks could not hold a candle to Leeteuk’s after seeing him in person. The man truly seemed to be heaven sent. An angel.</p><p>Hyukjae nudged Siwon in his side gently, using his other hand to rub his neck awkwardly, “Yeah, sorry Siwon. I forgot to mention that my dad is Leeteuk. It’s not a well-known fact that I’m his son as dad wanted me to live a normal life without scrutiny. Anyways, dad. This is Siwon! He’s my boyfriend and we’ve been dating for the past month.” Siwon knew that his father must have been someone special since Hyukjae led Siwon to a very nice looking terrace house, but he did not expect him to be this special. Siwon was star struck. Did Siwon neglect to mention that he was an avid fan of Leeteuk ever since Leeteuk’s acting days? Well, he was. He used to aspire to become an actor because of Leeteuk and absolutely adored his personality on variety shows where Leeteuk would over-exaggerate and act silly to entertain the audiences. <em>No wonder I like Hyukjae so much. He had one hell of a reference,</em> Siwon thought wryly.</p><p>Leeteuk’s smile widened enigmatically as his smile lines emerged more prominently, “Hello Siwon-ssi! I’m Hyukjae’s dad! It’s a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to getting to know you better! Hyukjae has told me plenty of wonderful things about you. Please treat my son well!” His soft voice fluttered into Siwon’s ears, and reached straight for Siwon’s heart, which was pumping as fast as a marathon runner’s. Be still his poor heart, it was about to succumb to a heart attack.</p><p>“Uh, same here Hyukjae’s dad. I really like Hyukjae a lot and I like you too,” Siwon realized that what he just said sounded really weird and had room for misinterpretation so he panickedly amended his statement, “I mean, I’ve um, I’ve been a fan of yours since I was 10 so it’s really an honor to meet you sir.” Siwon cursed inwardly. <em>Great, now Leeteuk probably thinks I’m weird and wouldn’t want me near him and his son.</em></p><p>However, contrary to Siwon’s expectations, Leeteuk simply giggled softly, “No issue Siwon, please just call me Leeteuk or Hyukjae’s dad if you prefer. There’s no need for the formalities.” The giggles calmed Siwon down immensely as he immediately recognized them as the ones Leeteuk would make whenever he was honestly attempting at containing his iconic high-pitched laugh, with his shoulders trembling slightly and his eyes filled with mirth, which was exactly what Leeteuk was showing now. “Please take off your shoes and come inside, there are slippers on the floor for you. I’m sure that you both have a lot to share with me,” Leeteuk said, beckoning them to step inside the house.</p><p>Siwon unconsciously slipped his shoes off and stepped into the house immediately, the calm but assertive aura that Leeteuk exuded and the smooth and soft tone of his voice made it so easy to just follow everything he asked. Hyukjae followed behind, slightly amused. His father tended to have this effect on people, Hyukjae was looking forward to seeing the person he cared for most and the person he was gaining interest in interacting with one another. Siwon on the other hand, was having a dilemma, how to not embarrass himself in front of his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s father, and how to not fall in love with said father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Leeteuk first saw Siwon, he struggled slightly to maintain his composure.</p><p>Leeteuk didn’t know what Hyukjae did in his past life, but <em> damn </em> was he lucky to have snagged such a catch. Siwon was incredibly easy in the eyes, standing at 6 feet tall, his hair swept back in a classic updo. His eyebrows were filled out and in perfect arches. His skin appeared to be flawless, as though he had it airbrushed before coming to meet him. What drew Leeteuk’s attention was the dimples that appeared in Siwon’s cheeks that slowly faded as Siwon became slack-jawed. <em> Oh right, </em> Leeteuk remembered, <em> he thought I was just Hyukjae’s father. </em>Leeteuk was accustomed to people being shocked whenever Hyukjae introduced him to his friends. Why wouldn’t they? Since Hyukjae was small, Leeteuk made sure that while he gave Hyukjae the best upbringing that he could, he avoided spoiling him too much and also warned Hyukjae to not speak too much of his father’s occupation. It would draw too much attention to him and Leeteuk feared that his son may either be bullied or taken advantage of due to his father’s status. </p><p>However, Leeteuk noticed something different from Siwon’s gaze. Something he recognized but saw less often. There was a sparkle in Siwon’s chocolate brown eyes that Leeteuk spotted instantly, <em> it seems like he follows my work. </em>Leeteuk cheered inwardly, a decent chunk of his demographic consisted of wonderful middle-aged uncles and aunties so it was refreshing for him to see a fan who was still a youth. While he was generally well-loved by the public, youngsters nowadays tended to go “goo goo eyes” over idols that were closer to their age while Leeteuk was the reliable but dorky uncle. Leeteuk smiled widely in an attempt to reassure Siwon, understanding that fans would be nervous whenever they meet celebrities that they follow. </p><p>It only seemed to backfire as Siwon stuttered out his words, not that it wasn’t endearing to watch. Leeteuk tried his best to not laugh out loud at Siwon stumbling over his words, Siwon confirming Leeteuk’s assumptions that indeed Siwon was a fan of his.  His slight blunder was truly adorable. Leeteuk quickly ushered them inside as they had already spent too much time over pleasantries at the doorway. He led the two to the dining table while he headed for the adjacent kitchen. According to Hyukjae’s casual comment that Siwon was not a picky eater and didn’t mind eating anything, Leeteuk cooked a simple Rabokki and was letting the sauce simmer. He checked on the noodles he added in prior to Hyukjae and Siwon’s arrival and decided it needed another minute before it would be cooked enough. </p><p>“Hyukjae-ah, lunch will be ready in a bit. Could you help set the dining table?” Leeteuk called. </p><p>“Sure dad! Siwon, come on and help me out! Could you grab the plates? They’re on the upper cabinet on the right side of dad! I’ll grab the cutlery.” Hyukjae requested.</p><p>“Fine by me,” Siwon headed for the cabinets and felt his breath catch as he stood closer to Leeteuk who was intently focused on the Rabokki. As he opened the cupboard he caught a whiff of Leeteuk’s cologne and he felt his knees become weak. It was an intoxicating scent, smelling of bergamot, jasmine and vanilla, but not overpowering or overly masculine. He grabbed three plates, feeling his grip on them tighten too much in fear that he would drop the plates. Up close, Leeteuk was truly mesmerizing, his side profile making Siwon nearly wheeze. His brow was furrowed in concentration and his cheekbones and jawline were so sharp. His honey blond hair that tickled the back of his neck made him look so ethereal that Siwon just wanted to crumple to the floor and stare at him all day. Siwon quickly booked it back to the table before he accidentally embarrassed himself. He was supposed to be meeting Hyukjae’s father, not ogling him! But oh, was this task so difficult.</p><p>What was Siwon supposed to do when he idolized Leeteuk since he was ten? He followed all his works avidly, secretly collected magazines and photocards of him to avoid dying of embarrassment. Leeteuk was kind of a role model that followed Siwon during his formative years. Leeteuk exuded a calm confidence but was never overly cocky unless he was making jokes, but off stage he was always kind, humble and polite. He always tried his best, going the extra mile and it showed in his work. Even when Siwon got busier in college he still watched variety shows that he knew Leeteuk guested or hosted in at times and kept himself updated on Leeteuk’s activities with the various fansites he had. This was Siwon’s successful fanboy moment and he really did not want to blow it.</p><p>He set the chinaware on the table while Hyukjae distributed the cutlery. “So uh, it’s pretty cool that your dad is the number one most sought-after MC. Guess you didn’t think that would be an important point worth mentioning when you told me about how great he is huh?” Siwon said jokingly. Hyukjae smiled bashfully, “Well, I’m generally used to keeping it hush, it’s not a problem though is it? You said you were a fan of him.” Now it was Siwon’s turn to blush, “Yeah, I enjoyed his acting back then and then I watched him in a variety show and he was absolutely hilarious. Since then I’ve been a fan.”</p><p>“Oh really? Wow, sounds like you’re a fanboy of my dad!” Hyukjae cheekily commented.</p><p>“Not to that level, but yeah. I actually used to want to become an actor because of your dad. But then I realized I really enjoyed political sciences and I probably wouldn’t make the cut in the entertainment industry so I decided against it.”</p><p>“Why so? I think you could fit in the industry quite well!” Leeteuk came along, carrying a pot of Rabokki with oven mitts and setting it down on the dining table. Siwon resisted the urge to clasp Leeteuk’s hands in his as they looked so cute. </p><p>“Haha, well, I don’t really have as interesting of a personality or stage presence as you, Hyukjae’s dad. People probably wouldn’t be too interested in me.”</p><p>“That’s nonsense, you’re insanely funny when you’re around me!” Hyukjae defended him.</p><p>“That’s with people I’m comfortable with, Hyukkie. You saw me in class back then, I was more uptight, stiff and overly polite. It would be ten times worse if I had to go promote on variety shows to boost my popularity.” Siwon explained.</p><p>Hyukjae’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration for a moment before his eyes widened in realization, as though a light bulb turned on in his head, “Then you should just go on a show Dad hosts! Dad is known to be a great MC that can make people comfortable very easily! I’m sure you’d fit right in!” </p><p>“Um, no, I’d still be very nervous,” <em> though for a completely different reason, </em>Siwon added in his head, “Anyways the ship has long sailed and I’m happy with studying political sciences,” Siwon concluded.</p><p>“I’m sure you would’ve been a wonderful actor, Siwon. Anyways, I used to be pretty shy and feared speaking up. But realizing that I had to show more of myself on camera in order to gain popularity, I eventually got more accustomed to the idea and that’s how I developed my image on-screen. Now, let’s tuck in,” Leeteuk said while smiling, his dimple making Siwon’s heart clench at a speed that probably was not good for his health. Leeteuk spooned out the Rabokki to Siwon and Hyukjae before dishing out some for himself. </p><p>“Dad! This tastes amazing! It’s been a while since you cooked this!” Hyukjae exclaimed.</p><p>“Of course it’s great. Your dad hosts two cooking shows for crying out loud,” Siwon butted in before realizing he may have revealed himself as more than a casual fan of Leeteuk and blushed. Leeteuk simply chuckled, “Yes Hyukjae, it seems like your boyfriend knows my schedules better than my son does.” He turned to Siwon, “I actually was really bad at cooking back then, I only got good at it for Hyukjae. I’m pretty sure living off takeout would be bad for him since as a growing boy he needed more nutrition. So, I forced myself to cook better, but it was good as it opened up more opportunities for me as well. As I was a celebrity who had a basic level of cooking they got me to host cooking shows with professional chefs and that’s where I really learned how to cook well.” </p><p>“Ah, that’s really cool! I watch your shows at times as after living off instant ramyeon for my first year in college, while delicious, was really not doing my health any good so I started watching your show to get better at cooking quick meals. I actually got the cookbook you wrote and find it really helpful. It’s well-suited for individuals like me.” Siwon attempted to explain why he knew of Leeteuk’s show but ended up exposing himself further. Someone please help him, he just didn’t know when to stop himself. Siwon really just wanted to tell Leeteuk of how much he helped Siwon and how much Siwon looked up to him. He just hoped Leeteuk wouldn’t be uncomfortable with that. However, Leeteuk only smiled kindly, “I’m glad you liked the cookbook Siwon, if you’d like you could pass it over to Hyukjae and I could sign it for you if you’d wish.” </p><p>Siwon was about ready to pass out. This man seriously was too kind and it was doing uncontrollable things to Siwon’s heart. “Yeah, that uh, that would be really awesome, thank you so much Hyukjae’s dad,” Siwon stammered out. </p><p>The three then eased into casual conversation. Siwon shared about his dissertation for his masters degree and shared more about political sciences. He realized that Hyukjae was such a good listener because Leeteuk was an excellent listener, he never looked disinterested and kept his eyes intently focused on Siwon, nodding from time to time to indicate that he was actively listening while Siwon rambled on. He was skilled in following the conversations and asking interesting questions that allowed Siwon to elaborate easily. Hyukjae too would sometimes add in little jokes which would cause the other two to laugh heartily, but Siwon found himself laughing due to the sound of Leeteuk’s unique laughter. It made his heart swoon as it sounded so over the top yet genuine.</p><p>They gradually eased into other topics like the gigs Leeteuk had, where he shared funny anecdotes of things that happened to him. Frankly speaking, Siwon recognized some of them as stories he shared before on shows that he guested in but Siwon didn’t mind the recycling as firstly, these stories really were very amusing and over the top that you couldn’t imagine them happening and secondly Leeteuk’s voice was sweet, like spun sugar and soft. Siwon briefly thought of the times Leeteuk would sing on shows and wondered why Leeteuk didn’t sing more. He had the occasional OST for dramas he starred in but other than that he really didn’t have a singing career. He really should have though, in his prime, Leeteuk could have been one of those heart-throb idols that performed on stage. Siwon could have been able to see Leeteuk more frequently on music shows, but he could only think of what could have been. Life really was unfair to give Leeteuk so many talents and interesting personality traits. </p><p>“-nie. Wonnie!” Siwon snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh? Yes Hyuk?” Siwon replied.</p><p>“Do you want more Rabokki, you’re almost done with your portion,” Hyukjae asked, “You were really out of it back there, what were you thinking about?”</p><p>“Oh no it’s fine, I’m pretty full, thank you though,” Siwon was sweating bullets, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this pickle. He couldn’t just say outright that he was daydreaming about Hyukjae’s father. “I was just wondering as to how so many out of the world things could happen to your dad. Sorry Leeteuk but those stories sound too funny to be real, I really can’t imagine them happening as they are so comical!” Siwon hurriedly said.</p><p>“Well I assure you they are very much real, Siwon,” Leeteuk chortled, “there may be a certain degree of exaggeration but I can’t just cook up these stories without having a base.” He started grabbing the dirty dishes and headed towards the sink.</p><p>“Haha, I believe you, but still they are really funny stories. By the way, thank you for lunch, it was delicious,” Siwon added. </p><p>“Anyways, it was really nice meeting you Hyukjae’s dad, but unfortunately my wife is nagging me to go home. I have been neglecting her for a while and I should really work on her,” Siwon joked. Confusion was evident on Leeteuk’s face, “Your wife?”</p><p>“He means his dissertation dad! Anytime we go our separate ways he will always say that he’s going to head back to meet his wife,” Hyukjae clarified.</p><p>“Yeah, my wife and I haven’t been getting along too well lately, I’m looking forward to the divorce,” Siwon chimed in.</p><p>“Haha, very funny. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to stay longer and have some tea?” Leeteuk asked kindly.</p><p>“Ah, it’s okay Hyukjae’s dad, thank you so much for your hospitality today. It was a pleasure meeting you today. Hyukjae really loves you a lot. He wanted me to meet you really badly and I’m glad I did. I see where he gets all his charm from.”</p><p>A blush lightly dusted Leeteuk’s cheeks, “And aren’t you a sweet talker as well Siwon, I’m happy that I’ve gotten to meet you as well.”</p><p>“Would you like me to walk you to the bus stop Wonnie?” Hyukjae asked before Siwon stepped out of the house.</p><p>“No it’s quite alright,” Siwon responded as he tied his shoelaces, “I remember the way there, please enjoy the rest of the weekend with your dad Hyukkie.”</p><p>“Thanks Wonnie! Enjoy the weekend with your wife despite how unpleasant it may be,” Hyukjae jokingly added.</p><p>“Haha, I will. Bye Hyukjae and Hyukjae’s dad! I’ll see you next time!” Siwon turned around to wave before walking out of the front gates. </p><p>Hyukjae and Leeteruk waved back and watched as Siwon’s silhouette became smaller and smaller until it gradually faded out.</p><p>“So, what do you think of Siwon, dad?” Hyukjae questioned.</p><p>“Oh, he’s a nice guy,” Leeteuk replied thoughtlessly, though the gears in his head were turning rapidly. He could kind of figure out that Siwon was a much bigger fan of Leeteuk than Siwon was letting on and while Leeteuk found it really sweet, he didn’t know if Hyukjae was aware of it and if he was, whether he appreciated it. “Do you like him a lot, Hyukjae?” Leeteuk asked, trying to determine his verdict on Siwon.</p><p>“Ah, yeah I do like him but now I’m not so sure if I like him romantically or just as a friend. Sure he is pretty attractive and he’s an interesting guy but I don’t feel sparks flying whenever I am with him, just comfortable companionship. But don’t worry Dad, I’ve discussed this with him and we agreed that even if we don’t become very serious partners, we’d still be good friends,” Hyukjae answered. </p><p>“Oh, that’s good that you’re both being candid about your relationship. That’s a good habit Hyukkie. I’m sure that even if you don’t work out as a couple, you guys seem to get along well enough as buddies,” Leeteuk replied, feeling a sense of relief in his chest, though he couldn’t really pinpoint the specific reason. </p><p>“Speaking of which, Siwon seems to be a really big fan of you, Dad!” Hyukjae commented, trying to get a reaction from Leeteuk. “I’ve been to his apartment before to chill, and I saw your cookbook on his bookshelf where he keeps all the textbooks he uses! We watched TV together and when he turned on the TV the channel was on XtvN, where you were hosting one of the shows, and he immediately changed the channel to something else, looking embarrassed. But then, the channel that he switched to was airing an episode of you guesting on it so he got even more sheepish!”</p><p>Leeteuk himself was turning a bit red, he appreciated it when others told him that they were fans of him but got shy whenever people heaped praise on him. “Ah, that’s… cute,” Leeteuk conceded.</p><p>“Yeah, anywho, you wouldn’t mind if I invited him over again, wouldn’t you? You seemed to have a fun time talking to him,” Hyukjae asked.</p><p>“Sure, I don’t mind. He’s always welcome here Hyukkie, as long as he makes you happy,” Leeteuk absentmindedly responded, though frankly speaking, Siwon being there was not only for Hyukjae’s benefit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! How'd you find the story so far? Please let me know down in the comments! &gt;&lt; As usual, my twitter is @horsieteukie if you'd like to discuss with me about the story or about anything at all haha! I'll see you all at the next update (hopefully soon)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi just a note that there are a few curse words and suggestive themes that are going to appear in this chapter and probably in subsequent chapters, just wanted to let you all know in advance! &gt;&lt; Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been a month since Siwon first met Leeteuk, and he currently found himself in Leeteuk’s living room for the fourth time that month. After their first meeting, Hyukjae invited Siwon over a week later, to which Siwon readily agreed as while he loved political science, his dissertation could seriously wait and he desperately needed a break. The couple went to Hyukjae’s room as Leeteuk prepared dinner where Hyukjae broke it to Siwon that while Siwon was a good friend and meant a lot to him, he felt that they would be better as friends rather than a couple and suggested that they removed the label that they were dating. Siwon resonated with Hyukjae’s opinions and agreed readily. Honestly, he had a difficult time being around Hyukjae for that week as whenever he saw Hyukjae, his mind provided him an image of someone else that stole away Siwon’s attention. He was feeling really guilty so hearing Hyukjae say that he’d rather them just be friends really assuaged his guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there, the two were still attached at the hip when they were around each other but for different reasons. Hyukjae and Siwon still confided in each other about various things happening in their lives, for Siwon, his everlasting struggle with his paper and for Hyukjae, meeting a cute guy at the dance class he teaches at. Apparently Hyukjae once again initiated the conversation and he and Donghae were going back and forth with messages, which Hyukjae gleefully shared with Siwon. Siwon was happy for his friend and thought that the two were really cute together, but couldn’t help but feel a slight pang wishing he could experience something similar to that too.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently Hyukjae was showing Siwon a text conversation he had with Donghae, and Siwon was appreciative of the mundane but sweet distraction. His thoughts drifted to Leeteuk, who he could watch from his vantage point busy whipping something up for dinner in the kitchen. As he visited Hyukjae more, by extension he also saw Leeteuk more often and got to chat with him more. He got to learn more about Leeteuk and slowly began to feel more comfortable around him. Leeteuk was genuinely a great conversationalist and seemed to have a vast pool of knowledge to tap onto, as though he could talk about anything and everything in the world. Leeteuk was as kind and thoughtful as he was on TV, always making sure Siwon was taken care of and actually packing meals for both Hyukjae and him to have when they had school. Yes, Leeteuk still prepared meals for Hyukjae to bring to college as unfortunately despite having a celebrity chef as a father, the only thing that Hyukjae could cook well is instant ramyeon. However, in Hyukjae’s defense, he was attempting to cook more now and was picking up some basics from his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But back to Leeteuk. Siwon found that when his mind wasn’t focused on his work they often led back to Leeteuk. He would wonder if Leeteuk was filming something (which he probably was), what would the show be about, how was he that day, was he giving that patented smile of his to everyone he met, if he was wearing his recently favored oversized sweaters, how domestic he looked in them. Yes, his thoughts revolved around Leeteuk so much. He just found himself smiling whenever he thought about him and realized just how successful of a fan he was to be able to meet and kind of become friends with him. He started addressing Leeteuk as “Teukie-hyung” as he was no longer dating Hyukjae and a warm feeling would spread in his chest whenever he said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being able to spend more time with Leeteuk, Siwon began to draw differences between Leeteuk’s persona on screen and behind the camera, but it only made him adore Leeteuk even more. Leeteuk when not being filmed had some sort of softness radiating from him, not being rowdy and intentionally funny on stage, but more sweet and slightly reserved. There were times where while he looked only a day older than twenty-five, upon opening his mouth you could tell as to how mature and wise he was due to his age and experience, as he showed a more reflective and pensive side of himself. There was this tenderness that he had that made Siwon want to grab at the smaller man and wrap him in his arms to whisper to him just how much he meant to Siwon. Each time he came to his house, he felt as though the control over his urges were weakening bit by bit and that he couldn’t hold himself back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But who could when Leeteuk is such an angel? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But enough about me and Hae, what about you Wonnie, do you have your eyes on anyone?” Hyukjae asked. Siwon snapped out of his reverie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, I got distracted thinking about him again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Uh, kind of?” Siwon scratched his head, how was he supposed to break it to one of his current best friends that his mere celebrity crush over his dad was turning into full-blown infatuation by the minute. But then, what was there to not love about Leeteuk, he was so sweet, caring and funny and </span>
  <em>
    <span>darn I should really stop thinking about him when he is here and can very well listen to our conversation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, spill. Who is it Wonnie?” Hyukjae’s eyes widened. He was feeling a bit alone in the whole “sharing about their romantic partner” thing and was hoping that Siwon could find someone who could help alleviate his stress over his work. Siwon’s eyes darted back and forth and he was unsure of how to respond. His gaze fell on Leeteuk’s back for a moment and softened slightly. Hyukjae followed Siwon’s line of sight and suddenly things clicked in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I have something to show you in my room! Dad! I’m bringing Siwon up to my room for a while!” Hyukjae called out as he tugged Siwon’s arm and dragged him up the stairs to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! I’ll call you when dinner’s ready!” Leeteuk’s sonorous voice echoed along the stairway and reached Siwon’s ears, and while Siwon would normally melt internally, Siwon was more preoccupied with worrying as to why Hyukjae was dragging him from the living room. Hyukjae pushed Siwon into the room before shutting the door and locking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so Siwon, do you have a thing for my dad?” Hyukjae decided to be upfront and just ask Siwon directly. Hyukjae noticed from their very first meeting the not so subtle glances Siwon would give to his dad, and how they lingered for just the slightest bit too long to only indicate that he was paying attention to what Leeteuk was saying. Initially, Hyukjae brushed it off as simple admiration and idolization over Leeteuk since Siwon clearly was quite a dedicated fan of Leeteuk despite Siwon’s pitiful attempt of downplaying it. However, after they “broke up”, as Siwon started becoming a regular guest at the house, Hyukjae realized that Siwon’s eyes no longer held that starstruck look but turned into this glazed expression that was soft and tender. Siwon really should’ve become an actor as he could sell the look of infatuation really well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siwon immediately spluttered, “I- Uh- No! No I don’t dude! What are you talking about-“ He awkwardly trailed off, rubbing his neck bashfully. Hyukjae gave him a “I’m not buying it” look. Siwon groaned internally, how was he going to escape this, it seemed like he had no better option than to tell the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, kind of I guess,” Siwon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elaborate,” Hyukjae replied, sounding firm but not mean-spirited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, okay. I’ve idolized your dad since I was ten, Hyukjae. My parents often were very busy and didn’t have much time to spend with me, so to entertain myself I would watch his shows. I grew to really love watching content that had him in it. He really accompanied me during my formative years and was kind of my role model? I truly admired him a lot which is why I’ve been a fan up till now. But now that I’ve actually met him and have gotten to know him better, he’s no longer a distant figure and I’ve been finding myself liking your dad more and more as the days go by. But I kind of know that nothing much would amount from this as he clearly just sees me as a friend of yours-“ Siwon blurbed out all his thoughts and feelings while Hyukjae listened closely, smiling and nodding which encouraged Siwon to continue rambling until that point where Hyukjae cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen buddy, up until that last part, that’s really cute and sweet. But, how do you know that my dad wouldn’t reciprocate?” Hyukjae asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, wait. So you’re not upset that I’m crushing on your dad?” Siwon was baffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly, I kind of knew you were a fan of my dad when I visited your house that time to watch TV, remember? You seem to be pretty smitten for him but I just wanted to check that you like my dad for who he is and not for his TV personality, which you do. Anyways, my dad may actually like you back if you keep dropping by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a relie- WAIT what do you mean he might like me back?” Siwon felt reassured that he would not be losing his best friend today but suddenly realized what Hyukjae said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Siwon, my dad’s honestly been as single as a Pringle since I was born. He has never dated anyone else as he felt guilty that my mother wasn’t around to take care of me, so he devoted all his time and energy into taking care of me. Also, because my mother left him, it left emotional scars on him and he didn’t dare to date anyone. When he did, the relationships would last for less than a week as Dad would feel that they are not sincere or committed enough in their relationship. That’s why he’s still ranking on most eligible bachelors in Korea. He’d be at the number 1 spot if not for the fact that the media knows he has a child. I mean, frankly speaking, I was unplanned. My mother and Dad got drunk one night and that night, in the moment, she wanted to sleep with Dad and Dad agreed to make her happy. Then I came along and she didn’t want me to ruin her life so she just threw me to Dad, saying that if he didn’t want me either he could just leave me at an orphanage. And yeah, it sounds bad but I was never actually told this by Dad. It was just that I wanted to find out who my mother was so I reached out to her. She’s matured a lot from that time but she at the very least was honest to me about what happened. She felt apologetic that she left me but she didn’t actually love Dad. So, Dad, at the young age of eighteen, had the option to abandon me but because he loved me so much, decided to single-handedly raise me and I am thankful for it. But, now that I’m eighteen, I feel that my dad deserves to find someone who he can spend the rest of his life with. And, I think you could fill the hole in Dad’s heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siwon couldn’t believe that Hyukjae had to go through all that, and was glad that Leeteuk decided to keep Hyukjae. But he disagreed with the last part of Hyukjae’s speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyukkie, but, it sounds like your dad loves you a lot, I don’t think he is really seeking a romantic partner. Besides, how are you so sure that he likes me, he probably is straight,” Siwon didn’t want to get his hopes up. After all, at the rate that Siwon was going, Leeteuk was literally becoming the man of his dreams and if Siwon couldn’t have him then it would be better to nip it in the bud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyukjae snorted, “That’s where you’re wrong. Dad may be refined and reserved but by no means was he repressed. Anytime that we would watch a movie together and there would be an on-screen couple I could see a yearning in his eyes. And, when I was sixteen I may have overheard Dad in his room, so…” Siwon could understand what Hyukjae was implying and both of them blushed at the implications. Hyukjae continued, “He isn’t straight, that I can confirm. Anyways, how would you know unless you actually try to see if he’s interested in you. I think you should just test the waters. It will do no harm dude!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siwon pursed his lips as he took Hyukjae’s suggestion into consideration, he doubted Leeteuk would mind if Siwon flirted with him a bit as Leeteuk always was a smooth flirt on screen. Even if he did mind, Siwon could just brush it off as him joking. If he actually got Leeteuk to reciprocate, maybe his heart would clench a lot less at night whenever he thought of how much he adored Leeteuk yet he could never fully express it. It was worth a shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I‘ll try and we’ll see what happens,” Siwon conceded. “Yes! He’s been a bit more uptight as of late so maybe he’ll remove the stick up his ass with your dick up his ass.” Hyukjae commented as he wiggled his eyebrows. Siwon choked on air, “Hyukjae that is inappropriate!” Siwon exclaimed, scandalized, “But what do you mean your dad has been more uptight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, he doesn’t show it to me but when he comes home from work he’s a bit frustrated, it’s honestly just that his management is asking him to date someone but he doesn’t wish to date anybody for the sake of dating them,” Hyukjae mulled thoughtfully, “I think Dad mentioned that he doesn’t wish to date a celebrity but someone who just wanted him for him. I think you make the cut, so just try your best and make my dad happy, alright? He seems to enjoy your company as well so you have a decent chance.” The sudden turn towards the more serious conversation was slightly jarring, but Siwon just nodded, “Yeah, he deserves all the happiness and love in the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyukjae laughed, “Ah, I didn’t have to worry so much! You’re literally whipped for him!” Siwon just blushed, “Well, it isn’t hard to fall for your dad.” Siwon realized that he just openly admitted that, yes, he had fallen hard for Leeteuk from the first time that they met. He was smitten as a kitten and it didn’t bother him one bit. He only hoped that Leeteuk didn’t mind it either and would be receptive towards it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, it’s time for dinner!” Leeteuk called from downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s time to go. Come on Wonnie let’s go! Go get him, tiger!” Hyukjae joked playfully as he unlocked the door and ran down the stairs. Siwon chuckled softly, closing the door behind him and walked down slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I’ll do my best to earn your heart, Leeteuk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, we're now aware of what Siwon feels, but what about Leeteuk? Find out in the next chapter ;) Lol</p><p>Hi friends! I hope you enjoyed this update! I will come back two days later with the next chapter so hang in there tight haha! Also I kept my promise in not hurting Hyukjae so yay! Anyways, please leave your thoughts on this chapter in the comments below! Or, if you'd like to yell excitedly with me about it (I am exaggerating I am very calm in real life, I promise) then you can find me on twitter @horsieteukie! Anywhoooo I'll catch you guys later! Bai bai! &gt;&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, how does Leeteuk feel for Siwon? What happens between the two over dinner? Find out in this chapter! </p>
<p>(Do note that there are mentions of sex in this chapter too. &gt;&lt;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leeteuk suspected that something was amiss as Hyukjae practically skipped down the stairs with a glint in his eyes that only meant one thing: trouble. Over the past eighteen years he’s seen that familiar glint enough times to know that it meant something embarrassing was going to happen, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. He looked on as Siwon calmly walked down the stairs and couldn’t help but smile softly. For the past few weeks Siwon would consistently show up on Leeteuk’s off days, not that Leeteuk particularly minded. The boy was well-mannered but quick-witted, and honestly very sweet, always checking with Leeteuk if he could assist him in any way while he was cooking. Leeteuk wasn’t blind to Siwon’s little celebrity crush on him, but Leeteuk found it quite adorable that Siwon tried his best (but failed at) concealing his crush in an attempt to ensure that he didn’t make Hyukjae or Leeteuk uncomfortable. But, Leeteuk would be lying to himself that he hadn’t noticed a change in Siwon’s demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon has gradually become more comfortable being around Leeteuk, and often spoke freely about his opinions on matters or about things that happened to him, and of course Leeteuk responded in kind. From there, he noticed how Siwon would always focus his eyes on Leeteuk, there would be a slight curl upwards at the edge of his lips, and his eyes shone with something Leeteuk could somewhat recognize but feared labeling. Leeteuk wasn’t sure if it was a blessing that Hyukjae and Siwon decided to stay as good friends as if they were still in a relationship and Siwon continued to look at him like that, he would be at a loss as to what to do. But now he had another dilemma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon was really cute. Too darn cute, but Leeteuk was much older than Siwon, and he didn’t know if Siwon viewed Leeteuk as his flavor of the month or if Siwon regarded him as something more. Even if Siwon wanted him as something more, Leeteuk was twelve years Siwon’s senior. That was quite a large gap and while they both were adults, they could want different things in a relationship. At this stage in his life, Leeteuk was searching for commitment but he didn’t know if that was what Siwon was searching for either. Siwon was still in his prime while Leeteuk just exited it, would Siwon want something serious with Leeteuk or did he just want something that required no commitment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really don’t know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk sighed inwardly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but I think I’m starting to become attracted to him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And honestly, what was there to not like about Siwon. Siwon shared more of his life story with Leeteuk, and Leeteuk’s heart couldn’t help but melt as he listened to it. Siwon’s parents ran a huge company and were seldom available so Siwon had to kind of raise himself. While his parents were hoping for him to take over when he grew older, Siwon found that he was really interested in political sciences and wanted to study it more, finding that he truly loved it and wanted to live and breathe it if he could. So, to prove to his parents that he would be able to live independently, during his first year of college he cut off his allowance from his parents and worked hard while studying to pay for his own expenses. During that year he struggled a lot but it was worth it to prove to his parents that he was truly passionate about political sciences, and that’s when his parents supported his ambitions. Siwon mentioned that in that one year he truly learned the value of saving and learnt many life lessons, and while that year was tough he gained much experience and grew to be a stronger person, and that’s what mattered.  Leeteuk was impressed that Siwon was already so down to earth and mature at that young age and could empathize with Siwon’s struggles. Siwon truly was a captivating character and Leeteuk just wanted to know more about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk quickly stopped his musings as Siwon reached the bottom of the staircase, he quickly smiled, “Hey boys, let’s eat now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! I’m starving!” Hyukjae exclaimed as he ran to the dining table. Hyukjae immediately sat in his usual spot but kicked his feet up on the chair next to him. Normally since it was just Hyukjae and him the dining table only had four chairs, two on each side of the rectangular table. Usually, Siwon would sit next to Hyukjae but with Hyukjae’s feet propped upon his seat, it didn’t seem like Siwon would be able to sit there. “Hyukjae! I understand that you’re close with Siwon but where are your table manners! You should place your feet on the chair, someone else may use it!” Leeteuk quickly admonished him. “But Dad~ my legs are sore,” Hyukjae whined petulantly. Leeteuk felt like something was off but couldn’t put his finger on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still Hyukjae, you can rest your legs after dinner, now where is Siwon going to sit since he normally sits next to you?” Leeteuk questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy Dad! Wonnie can just sit next to you!” Hyukjae cheerfully started as though it was the easiest solution in the whole world. “Hyukjae…” Leeteuk’s eyes narrowed, was Hyukjae purposely trying to embarrass Siwon or something? Leeteuk was pretty sure Hyukjae was aware that he was putting Siwon in a spot, but why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s ok Teukie-hyung, I don’t mind sitting next to you,” Siwon interjected. “Oh, are you sure Siwon? I thought you’d be more used to sitting next to Hyukjae,” Leeteuk felt puzzled but chalked it up to Siwon feeling more comfortable around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t wanna sit on that chair after Hyukkie rested his stinky feet on it,” Siwon teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I don’t have stinky feet! What nonsense are you spouting!” Hyukjae spluttered, defending himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright alright, let’s just eat now okay?” Leeteuk quickly stepped in to break up the banter. Leeteuk, who was generally used to sitting alone on one end, was now hyper-aware of Siwon’s presence next to him. Their shoulders brushed against each other’s and good Lord, was Siwon really muscular. While Leeteuk has always maintained his body well, lean but still quite muscular, Siwon was buffed up. He wasn’t a total beefcake but Leeteuk could tell that Siwon obviously went to the gym. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe we could go to the gym together next ti- Stop daydreaming Leeteuk, he probably isn’t interested in you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk scolded himself internally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk felt like he was on edge the entire meal. He could barely focus on the small talk that Siwon and Hyukjae were making and let them direct the conversation. He tried to pretend that the words coming out of their mouths were actually entering his ears but he honestly couldn’t remember a single thing that they said. His mind was too frazzled by Siwon’s close proximity. He felt like a young school boy who accidentally bumped into his crush, it was ridiculous, he was thirty-six years old for crying out loud! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip! </span>
  </em>
  <span>However, that was a challenge whenever Siwon’s right hand brushed along his left ever so slightly, sending electric jolts up his spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk gathered all the willpower in him to not show how affected he was outwardly, and directed his attention towards shoveling food into his mouth and just stared at his bowl while nodding absentmindedly to feign that he was listening. He felt his heart palpitate as sweat started beading his brow. Finally, he finished his food and stood up abruptly. “Well, I’m going to start on the dishes, they won’t wash themselves. Once you boys are done, just come over and pass your plates to me,” Leeteuk forced out with a thin smile, and marched to the kitchen to start washing his plate and silverware.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water gushing from the faucet was loud enough to drown out the other two’s conversation, which left Leeteuk to ruminate and stew in his thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I really getting infatuated with Siwon, or is it just that I haven’t been laid in a while?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The last time Leeteuk “got it on” with someone, it was four years ago with an acquaintance he made when he went for his mandatory two years of service. It was his first and only time with a partner of the same sex and that’s when he figured out that maybe, he liked males as well. During Hyukjae’s entire life Leeteuk had only slept with three other people, and they were all drunken one-night stands he’d never have the guts to do sober that generally resulted in far too much regret. That’s why he stayed away from alcohol, while it brought him Hyukjae, his little bundle of joy, it brought him too much embarrassment and shame. Leeteuk did have needs but he didn’t want to sleep with someone who he only had mild interest in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But with Siwon, he didn’t know whether his interest in him was fleeting or not as it suddenly hit him like a pile of bricks. Siwon somehow managed to check all the boxes that Leeteuk had when he attempted at finding a partner. Smart, kind, humorous but serious if need be, and most importantly Leeteuk could tell that he cared about Hyukjae. In the rare few times Leeteuk tried to date someone, even if the “prospective candidate” managed to meet the first three criteria, they generally were only physically attracted to Leeteuk or not invested in him enough to date him since he had a son. Leeteuk never felt dissuaded by this as Hyukjae was non-negotiable and if his partner couldn’t accept Hyukjae, then his partner couldn’t accept Leeteuk either. However, Leeteuk had to admit he was lonely and just wanted someone who he could confide freely in, sure he could do that with his son but he didn’t want to worry him so much and preferred to bottle up his concerns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Siwon came along, and Leeteuk found himself replying to Siwon’s struggles with a few of his own sob stories, and he found it so easy to speak with him about his own personal issues that it was scary. He himself has gotten terrifyingly comfortable around Siwon and he was unsure on what to do about it. Besides, while Hyukjae and Siwon were broken off, it does sound really bad that Leeteuk was interested in his son’s ex. He felt like a cradle robber, being older than Siwon by half of his age. There was no way that their relationship could be in the public eye. But Leeteuk was now getting pressured into dating someone as it was “odd” for him to still be single when he was now middle-aged. Leeteuk sighed internally, while he knew that this was the life he signed up for by joining the entertainment industry, he wished the public would let him live a more private life. He’d already given much of his “Leeteuk” persona to the camera, was he not to be spared of the remaining shreds he still grasped firmly in his hands? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, his last issue, was Siwon genuinely attracted to Leeteuk or was it just his stage personality? While the Leeteuk on camera was confident, cheerful, funny, lively, and cool, the Leeteuk off camera was fearful, timid, fragile, easily demoralized by people’s comments that he should let the younger generation have more time to shine. It wasn’t his fault that producers always asked him to join back shows, and he couldn’t just say “no” due to feeling obliged to do these things, since these producers contributed to the longevity of his career. Now that Hyukjae was in college and they were pretty financially stable, Leeteuk had wanted to dial back a bit on his appearances on television since he would slog morning to night six days of the week, but the general public loved him, yet the younger generation was starting to get sick of him. What was he to do? And, while Siwon was one of those from the younger generation who still liked him, what if he didn’t like the lesser known side of Leeteuk that was a bit of a klutz, insecure, more somber, and had much weighing on his mind? For the few that he tried dating, they were too accustomed to his onscreen persona and felt that the other side of him was too much for them to handle. Leeteuk could accept that they were incompatible, but he couldn’t imagine the misery he would feel if Siwon didn’t like that side of him either. Now that Leeteuk was older, he was searching for a partner he could share the rest of his life with, but what if Siwon didn’t want that? What if Siwon was simply attracted to his looks or blinded by Leeteuk’s celebrity image and would ditch Leeteuk when he found someone better? His heart clenched as he gripped on the edges of the plate he was scrubbing harder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am in much deeper than I realized, how did this happen? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk was so deep in thought that he failed to notice Siwon coming up behind him until Siwon’s front was awfully close to his back. “Teukie-hyung, here are the remaining dishes. Thank you for the dinner, it was delightful.” Leeteuk jolted from his position, thankful that he had a firm grip on the plate, otherwise he’d have to pick up some broken shards of glass. “Oh, thanks Siwon! Where is Hyukjae and why didn’t he help you clean up?” Leeteuk noticed Hyukjae’s absence and started panicking internally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, he said he needed to visit the washroom for a bit. Would you like me to help you wash the dishes?” Siwon asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God bless your soul Siwon but I came to wash dishes to get away from you, not for you to come closer to me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Uh, sure, I’ll soap and you rinse,” Leeteuk skirted to the side to give Siwon room. They then lapsed into a silence that was normal for Siwon but highly uncomfortable for Leeteuk. Leeteuk felt the urge to just ramble about something mundane to distract himself from his pounding heart. Up close, Leeteuk could smell the detergent off of Siwon’s oxford sweater, and he desperately wanted to strip Siwon of his sweater and envelope himself in its over-sized glory and scent (also seeing Siwon’s arm muscles were a plus). Fortunately or unfortunately for him, Siwon’s smooth and rich timbre filled the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Teukie-hyung, has anything interesting been going on lately in your life?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Leeteuk hummed, “not particularly. Just that lately I’ve been getting asked by people if I’m dating anyone. Though no, I am very much single. I barely have enough time to spend with Hyukkie, let alone go out and date people.” Leeteuk regretted the words that came out of his mouth, it was as though he was advertising his status as a bachelor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, people shouldn’t be so nosy regarding who you’re interested in. And, I think it’s pretty admirable that after so many years, you’re still so devoted to taking care of Hyukjae,” Siwon immediately replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? I’ve never heard anyone tell me that,” Leeteuk chuckled softly, “So as a casual fan you wouldn’t be curious about who I was dating if I was?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sure I’ll be curious, but there are better things to want to know answers about, like how you balance so many jobs with only 24 hours a day. How do you not look like a zombie with so much on your plate?” Siwon joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, there are skincare products for that Siwonnie,” Leeteuk felt his cheeks flush at the accidental slip of the endearment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh dear, I can barely control myself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried his best to not make eye contact with Siwon as he passed him a soaped dish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Siwon’s tone turned more serious as he washed off the suds from the plate, “but I think that you deserve more time to yourself to spend with Hyukjae, or if you’d like, find a partner. I don’t mean to intrude but Hyukjae mentioned that he hopes that you could find someone who you could settle down with since you’ve pretty much devoted half your life to him. And while I don’t know whether you are satisfied with just having Hyukjae or you’re searching for a romantic partner, I just wanted you to know that Hyukjae would support you and welcome it if you decided to start dating.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk stayed silent for a moment, while it was nice to know that Hyukjae was so mature now, he wondered if Hyukjae would still support him if he chose to date someone that was rapidly becoming Hyukjae’s closest friend. “Oh, I didn’t know that, but thank you for letting me know Siwon-ah,” Leeteuk sighed. “But still, even if I wanted to date someone, it would have to be someone who didn’t mind that I spend quite a lot of my time with Hyukjae as well, and that they can’t have me all to themselves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s a pretty important factor, the bond between you two is really nice,” Siwon instantly agreed. Leeteuk felt a bit shocked hearing that from Siwon, it only solidified his opinion that Siwon really checked all the marks on his list, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do I dare to probe further?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, our relationship would probably be in private as I don’t wish for them to get much scrutiny, and even still, there is the risk that if our relationship is released they’d come under fire.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sweet of you to want to protect them, but I think that if they loved you genuinely, even if they received hate for being with you, they’d still stick it through,” Siwon replied after giving it some thought. He gently set the clean plate on the drying rack as Leeteuk handed him the next plate to rinse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, why?” Leeteuk couldn’t fathom that his partner would be able to withstand all the hate comments, the loss of privacy, the dehumanization. Leeteuk was only able to bear with it for so long because he genuinely loved doing his job and because it supported him and Hyukjae very well. Suddenly, he found his hands clasped in Siwon’s and his head snapped towards Siwon, who was intently looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s because you’re you. And… If they truly loved you, just being with you would make up for all the issues that may arise, so long that you both have each other,” Siwon’s voice held so much earnesty in it, and his eyes glimmered with adoration and tenderness. Leeteuk felt his own fingers entwining with Siwon’s, his pulse skyrocketing and pupils dilating as he tried to memorize the sight before him, “Siwon, I-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m back! What did I miss?” Hyukjae singsonged his way back into the dining room. The two startled, jumped away from each other immediately and kept their hands firmly to their sides. Awkwardness radiated from the two and permeated the air, Leeteuk’s throat suddenly felt very dry and scratchy and he gulped down the saliva gathering in his mouth along with the few more creative curses he had for his son for interrupting them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn you Hyukjae, couldn’t you have any worse timing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, nothing much Hyukkie, I was just helping Teukie-hyung wash the dishes since you decided to jump ship and slack off,” Siwon responded nonchalantly as he wrung out some of the remaining water droplets from the last plate and placed it on the drying rack. “Anyways, it’s so convenient of you to turn up just when we were about to finish with the chore,” Siwon smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I just suddenly really had the urge to go to the bathroom!” Hyukjae defended himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, whatever you say Hyukkie,” Siwon rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Leeteuk just watched all this while standing stock-still, Siwon really should’ve become an actor, he had the skills to act as though nothing had happened while Leeteuk felt like his heart was worn on his sleeve and it was currently crying out for a hole to jump into due to embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon wiped his wet hands on his faded jeans, “anyways, it’s getting late and I shouldn’t impose on you two any further. I’ll take my leave first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure! Dad, could you walk Siwon to the door? Hae Hae is texting me right now. Bye Wonnie!” Hyukjae flashed his gummy smile before he ran up the stairs, leaving the two to stare at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, thanks for that talk Siwon, it was much needed,” Leeteuk said hesitantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, this is awkward. Someone please take me away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem Teukie-hyung, I know that we haven’t known each other for too long but I’m grateful that you trusted me enough to confide in me about some of your concerns. Please don’t worry, I won’t spill this to anyone, and if you ever want to talk to someone about anything but don’t feel comfortable sharing it with Hyukjae, you can always talk with me about it, just ask Hyukjae for my phone number,” Siwon’s charming smile graced his face, his dimples appearing in both cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s very nice of you Siwon, thank you, I’ll remember your offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, after all, you’ve been feeding me for the past few weeks so it’s only fair that I give something back.” Leeteuk’s heart felt like ice cream on a hot summer day, turning into a sweet pile of mush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your company is enough,” Leeteuk confessed softly, a small smile forming on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise,” Siwon’s smile widened, displaying his radiant white teeth, “I’ll come by next week earlier and maybe we could talk together more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love that,” Leeteuk replied sincerely, “I’ll see you next week then Siwon, have a pleasant evening ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too Teukie-hyung,” Siwon stared him straight in the eye one last time, and Leeteuk swore that if he wasn’t already infatuated with Siwon he would have fallen in that moment instantaneously, before turning around to walk out of the front gate, waving his arms widely in goodbyes. Leeteuk waved back softly before shutting the front door once Siwon closed the outer gates and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Dad, you and Wonnie seem to be getting pretty close, huh?” Hyukjae’s teasing tone immediately filled his ears, Leeteuk’s head whipped behind to see Hyukjae leaning against the staircase’s bannister with a soft smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been here? Weren’t you going to go up to text Donghae?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I realized I left my phone downstairs and came to get it.” Leeteuk snorted, there was no way that boy left his phone when normally if he wanted to get Hyukjae’s attention he had to surgically remove his phone from his hand. “Anyways, that’s not what’s important. I was here long enough to see what’s going on between you two. You’ve arranged a little play date with Siwon?” Hyukjae smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyukjae, he’s been coming here every Saturday, and yes we’re getting closer as he is a pretty nice boy. I see why you liked him when he was your teacher’s assistant,” Leeteuk tried to brush off Hyukjae’s remarks but knew that at this point, he was being as transparent as glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh, are you sure this isn’t morphing into something more?” Hyukjae asked, eyebrows raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I, uh. I really don’t know anymore Hyukjae. But, I think that I like him,” Leeteuk said hesitantly. Judging from Hyukjae’s disposition he doubted that Hyukjae minded that Leeteuk was interested in his friend, but was it simply because he knew Siwon didn’t reciprocate Leeteuk’s feelings? “But don’t worry Hyuk-ah, I doubt it would amount to much as Siwon just likes me as a fan-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, I’m actually happy that you’re taking interest in someone, even if he is a friend of mine. Also, don’t lie to yourself dad. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and he’s never looked at me like that,” Hyukjae interjected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what Hyukjae?” Leeteuk wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you mean the world to him, Dad, and not just as a fan, but as someone he is in love with. Anyways, just know that if you two start dating, I’ll support you both, and if you need my help to ask him out or something, just ask. You deserve to be happy Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk wrapped his arms around Hyukjae and squeezed tightly, making Hyukjae squeak but reciprocate and slide his arms around his father as well, “thank you Hyukkie, your support means a lot to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Siwon walked from the terrace house with a smile on his face and a pep in his step. After seeing Leeteuk’s reaction to his advances, he knew that he stood a chance.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends! How'd you find this chapter? Please let me know in the comments below1 &gt;&lt; What do you think is going to happen for the two in the next chapter? Will they make any more progress? Also what did you think of Teukie's self brought-on angst? It's quite heartbreaking right? Don't worry, there's more to come mwahahaha (but don't worry guys, Siwon will be there to support Teukie!) </p>
<p>Anyways, my next update will be in another 2/3 days (hopefully 2 but we'll see haha). You can find me @horsieteukie if you want faster replies from me or just want to talk with me about Super Junior! Also if you want to suggest for me to write anything please find me there too!  Anywho, see you all next time! Bye bye! &gt;&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy ;) Hope you'll like this slightly longer chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Siwon was eagerly awaiting his next meeting with Leeteuk. After being away from him for a week and being able to gather his own thoughts, he knew that at the very least Leeteuk was physically attracted to him. He also knew that Leeteuk wasn’t the kind to do things flippantly so he believed that his attraction towards him wasn’t casual. The odds were really stacked in his favour and he could only hope that they would continue to be. He started wondering if over the past week, Leeteuk thought of him as well. He hoped so, as for the past week, Leeteuk had been on his mind, invading his thoughts whenever he was not doing work, reminded of him by the simplest things. He wouldn’t say that he was deeply in love with Leeteuk, but he was enamored of him, and he was sure that if he spent even more time with him, he’d be in deep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his musings, Siwon unexpectedly reached the now familiar front gates of Leeteuk’s house. Today, he was there a few hours earlier as he had agreed on, and felt his heart pounding, though instead of it being filled with nervousness it was now filled with excitement. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half a minute later, Leeteuk came outside to open the gate for Siwon, and if Siwon hadn’t seen Leeteuk in person before, he would‘ve fallen to his knees over how breathtaking Leeteuk looked at that very moment. He was all bundled in a fluffy and oversized pink sweater, the fabrics engulfing his lean frame. The neckline was a V-neck but due to how large the sweater was compared to Leeteuk, it draped over his shoulders and showed his very prominent clavicles and a bit of his chest. White jeans hugged his slim legs and gave him the illusion of being slightly taller. But most importantly, his face looked divine. His skin looked as though it were made out of crystal, clear and smooth, his eyes soft-looking, and his lips slightly pinker than usual, making them look even more kissable than usual. His hair looked effortlessly perfect, slightly wavy with a bit of fringe falling in front of his forehead. The golden hue that was magnified by the sun rays kissing his hair made it seem as though there was a halo above him, truly an angel. If Siwon was a lesser man, he didn’t know what he would have done. Despite wearing such a casual and lived-in look, Leeteuk still was able to stun him with his beauty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk smiled at him softly, and Siwon could feel all his worries and stress melt away at the appearance of his cute left dimple, “Hi Siwon, come on in,” Leeteuk beckoned him in sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me in Teukie-hyung. Where’s Hyukjae by the way?” Siwon wasn’t mad that Leeteuk was the one who greeted him at the entrance, far from it, it was just that he was accustomed to Hyukjae being the one who opened the gate for him to let him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I had an early schedule this morning so Hyukjae scheduled an outing with his boyfriend,” Leeteuk casually replied, omitting the fact that Hyukjae intentionally went out with his boyfriend so that Leeteuk and Siwon could have some alone time together. “He will be back close to dinner time with his boyfriend though. On the bright side, I have an off day tomorrow!” Leeteuk exclaimed, his smile widening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Siwon responded, choosing to not mention that it would just be Leeteuk and Siwon together. It kind of felt like a homey first date and the butterflies in Siwon’s stomach were deluding him that it was. Leeteuk turned to lead Siwon inside, giving Siwon a very nice view of his figure from the back. Before Siwon lost the nerve, he decided to just blurt out something that wasn’t too risky but still a compliment, “That sweater looks really good on you, Teukie-hyung! The colour suits you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk turned around, a light rose dusting his cheeks, complementing the sweater that Siwon just brought attention to. “Oh really? Haha, thanks Siwon, I’ll keep it in mind and let my stylist know next time,” Leeteuk smiled shyly as they walked into the house. Siwon was right, pink really suited Leeteuk really well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, is there anything special that you’d like to do today? Or would you just like to chat?” Siwon asked. Frankly, so long as Leeteuk was around, Siwon would be happy doing anything, even chores, if it meant that he could spend more time with Leeteuk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I was thinking of baking. Lately there has been this Dalgona coffee trend. I tried it before but it only tasted like an over-sweet latte. So, I was thinking of making Dalgona coffee bread? Would you like to bake it together with me? You could bring some home with you if it turns out well,” Leeteuk said as he headed for his kitchen’s countertop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I’d love to,” Siwon replied enthusiastically. Leeteuk crouched down to reach into a cabinet, pulling out two aprons, one for each of them presumably. He passed a light blue checkered apron to him while keeping a plain white one clutched in his fist. Siwon unfolded the apron and slipped it over his head, and attempted at tying the straps together before realizing that his hands couldn’t contort themselves to tie a knot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Teukie-hyung? Could you help me tie my apron? I can’t reach the straps,” Siwon said bashfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure Siwon, come over here,” Leeteuk approached Siwon and Siwon turned his back towards Leeteuk. As Leeteuk grabbed the straps his fingers threaded lightly on his back, making Siwon shiver slightly. Leeteuk efficiently tied a butterfly knot with the straps, “I’ve done this enough times for Hyukjae, except normally he’s more of a hindrance than of any help when I get him to bake with me.” Siwon laughed at the dig against his close friend, “Well, I hope I’ll be of some use then. Thanks for helping me tie my apron, would you like me to help with yours? It’s only fair.” Siwon noticed that Leeteuk had yet to don his apron, and he wasn’t going to let an opportunity like this slip away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, sure,” Leeteuk forced out as he quickly threw on his apron and turned around to allow Siwon to fasten his apron, grateful that Siwon wasn’t able to see the smoldering blush that Leeteuk could feel on his cheeks. He neglected to mention that since he hosted his cooking show, he could easily tie an apron without anyone’s help. Siwon deftly knotted the apron and stepped back. “All done,” Siwon felt tingles shoot up his fingers and through his hands as they brushed against Leeteuk’s back. Leeteuk murmured his thanks before quickly turning his attention back to the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s start baking then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk opened his pantry to grab the dry ingredients required: flour, sugar, baking powder, instant coffee powder and salt. While doing so, he decided to make use of his sous chef. “Siwon, could you grab the milk, eggs and butter from the fridge?” “Of course, Teukie-hyung, I’m on it.” Siwon quickly located the ingredients, over the past few weeks Siwon had also become well-acquainted with the fridge due to having to help Hyukjae grab soft drinks as Hyukjae was too busy swooning over the texts he received. Leeteuk took out two mixing bowls, a few measuring cups and some utensils. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siwon, could you help cream the butter and add the milk and eggs in while I sift the flour?” Leeteuk passed a balloon whisk and a mixing bowl to him. Siwon grabbed the utensils and complied, “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon measured out the butter before adding it into the mixing bowl, and started to use the whisk to flatten the unthawed cube and make the creaming process easier. Leeteuk’s gaze inconspicuously landed on Siwon as he started sifting the flour, watching Siwon’s arm muscles flex in exertion through his skin-tight sweater. Leeteuk fought the urge to gulp down the saliva that gathered in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They worked in a comfortable silence as Leeteuk painstakingly sifted the 2 cups of flour while Siwon had a battle with the near frozen butter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, I’m so sorry Siwon, I should’ve taken the butter out earlier for it to soften,” Leeteuk noticed Siwon’s little struggle with the mixing bowl. He conveniently left out the fact that for an hour before Siwon arrived, Leeteuk had been fussing over what to wear that would make him look good without trying too hard. Ten minutes before Siwon rang the doorbell, Leeteuk had been busy debating with himself as to whether he should apply a lip tint to bring out the colour of his lips. He had just carefully applied it when Siwon arrived and Leeteuk had checked himself in the mirror one last time before dashing out of his room and down the stairs to greet Siwon. From Siwon’s reaction that he had tried to conceal, Leeteuk was glad that his own efforts had paid off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay Teukie-hyung, this is a great workout for my arms!” Siwon happily responded and jokingly flexed his arms. For a moment, Leeteuk’s brain temporarily shut down as all he could think about was how strong Siwon looked. He could only imagine Siwon using them for more… unsavoury purposes. Leeteuk felt the flush on his cheeks return and he quickly looked back down as he watched the flour being passed through the sift and dusting the mixing bowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, I’m sure it will be, Siwon,” Leeteuk replied with as much nonchalance as he could muster. But Siwon still noticed the slight blush on Leeteuk’s cheeks and contemplated as to what was the reason for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he start blushing all of a sudden, I merely flexed my- OH! I guess he enjoyed the display. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon cheered inwardly. Siwon went back to creaming the butter until it had been sufficiently mashed up into a soft paste. He then proceeded to start adding sugar gradually to the mixture, incorporating the sugar as best as he could. Once he was done, he turned to stare at the lone egg laying on the counter, mocking him. The thing was that Siwon really wasn’t good at cracking eggs, whenever he did so, he’d get bits of eggshell in the egg and have to pick them out before resuming cooking. That’s why he never had sunny-side up eggs, they just never worked out. He debated between cracking the egg in front of Leeteuk and embarrassing himself or just asking Leeteuk to help him, which would also humiliate him but at the very least he wouldn’t be ruining the end product.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teukie-hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Siwon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you um, help me? I can’t crack eggs to save my life and normally get eggshells in them,” Siwon sheepishly admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, of course Siwon! You should’ve said so earlier!” Leeteuk responded a bit too happily as he grabbed a small bowl. He took the egg in one hand and proceeded to tap it against the bowl before cracking it with one hand, the insides falling perfectly into the small bowl, and not a single eggshell landed into the bowl either. Siwon was gobsmacked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no wonder he was a bit too eager to crack an egg. He’s a wizard at it! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! I didn’t know you were that good at cracking eggs, Teukie-Hyung! That’s talent right there!” Siwon exclaimed with childlike wonder. Leeteuk felt his heart want to burst at that cute display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, it’s not talent but a skill I developed over the years. I mean, I host cooking shows after all. Also, you’d generally need to have a spare hand in the kitchen if you had to shoo away a little brat constantly wanting to eat cake batter,” Leeteuk rolled his eyes goodnaturedly, earning himself a hearty laugh from Siwon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyukkie trying to get himself salmonella? That’s just precious,” Siwon wheezed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he really liked eating sweets, especially desserts with strawberries in them.” Leeteuk reminisced the time where Hyukjae was still an adorable little kid who held wonder in his eyes at everything that happened in the world around him, not that much has changed about him except for that fact that he was more mature. He still had the same gummy smile and kind personality, but Leeteuk always had this pang in his heart, thinking that Hyukjae grew up too fast. He just wanted to baby Hyukjae longer but couldn’t anymore. But then again, if Hyukjae was still his small boy, he wouldn’t have his present company who he very much enjoyed the presence of. So maybe Hyukjae growing up wasn’t too much of a bad thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time,” Leeteuk continued, “if you want to crack eggs, you should crack them in a small bowl such that in the event that pieces of eggshell do break off, you can pick them out very easily.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that makes sense, thank you Teukie-Hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went back to their individual tasks until everything was ready to be mixed together. Siwon grabbed the bowl with the wet ingredients and slowly poured it into the bowl with the dry ingredients while Leeteuk stirred, incorporating the liquids into the powders. It was now Leeteuk’s turn to exert his strength as he used his spatula to stir the concoction. Siwon watched from the corner of his eyes as Leeteuk had a look of intense concentration on his face, and bemoaned the fact that Leeteuk was wearing a loose sweater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once that was done, they quickly poured the batter into small muffin tins before popping them into the oven. That was the easiest step. They quickly placed all the utensils they used in the sink to be washed with the dirty dishes that would accumulate after dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’re mostly done! Now we’ll just have to wait for them to finish baking,” Leeteuk announced happily as they took off their aprons. Siwon could see Leeteuk’s MC-ing mode being set to “on” and starting laughing softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What’s so funny?” Leeteuk was quick to catch on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s just that you’re kind of, MC-ing right now. I feel as though you’re hosting a cooking show just for me,” Siwon teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk flushed red with realization, “Ah, yeah at times it’s hard for me to not be in ‘MC-mode’. I’ll randomly start MC-ing to Hyukjae and he’d just beg me to stop.” Leeteuk hoped Siwon didn’t find this quirk about him annoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? I think it’s quite cute, hyung. It shows just how much you love MC-ing and also technically, it’s as though you’re constantly practicing, so honestly that’s a pretty smart move.” Siwon’s earnest reply made Leeteuk feel like a schoolboy once more who just got complimented by his crush. Excuse him that he was currently on cloud nine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, I should tell Hyukkie this. He’ll be quick to disown you as one of his best friends."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon scrunched his face up in mock concentration, before responding, “I can live with that. That means that technically the member in the Park family that I’m closest to would be you!” Siwon winked. Leeteuk noted the lack of a label on how exactly they were related and it made his mind rush with possibilities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, sure then, Wonnie,” Leeteuk stressed the nickname before giving Siwon a dazzling smile, taking Siwon’s breath away as he knew that this was the smile Leeteuk would give when he was genuinely happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, is there anything you’d like to do while we wait for the bread to finish baking? How much time left do we have before they’re done, hyung?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk checked the timer, “Mm, it’ll take roughly twenty more minutes till the bread turns golden brown.” Leeteuk flipped through the options in his head, though they seemed very scarce. Normally Leeteuk would just clean, cook or exercise, otherwise he’d browse the internet, but currently he had a guest. Suddenly, Leeteuk remembered the karaoke system that he had just installed. Back when Hyukjae was younger, whenever Leeteuk and him hung out, they would go out to sing karaoke together, and Leeteuk wanted to relive those memories more easily, hence the purchase. They could sing for a short while and take the bread out to cool before continuing, it wouldn’t be a bad activity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually have a karaoke machine that we could tinker around with? That’s if you’d like to sing, of course, I won’t force you,” Leeteuk remembered that not everyone enjoyed karaoke so he quickly added that in, but secretly he hoped that Siwon didn’t mind. He really didn’t have much else to offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! That sounds like a lot of fun! I love karaoke a lot actually! Let’s do it!” Siwon enthusiastically replied. Inwardly, Leeteuk let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, Siwon seemed to enjoy karaoke as much as the Park family. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe we could make it into a fortnightly karaoke session. Only if it goes well though, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk headed to his TV setup and turned the machine on, grabbing the two microphones laying on top of the flat box before turning back to Siwon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, Siwon,” Leeteuk held out the microphone to him and Siwon reached out to grab it, purposely letting his fingers brush gently against Leeteuk’s. He admired the smoothness of his skin for a brief moment before taking the microphone from Leeteuk and held it firmly in his palm. He quickly located the “on” switch and flicked it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you sing karaoke often?” Leeteuk asked, surprised that Siwon seemed rather familiar with using a microphone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I used to do it a lot as a teenager. It was a way to relieve stress,” Siwon replied as he checked that the microphone was indeed turned on, “So, at very least, I won’t be embarrassing myself here today. I don’t have the best voice but I think my singing voice is not too shabby.” Siwon quirked one eyebrow teasingly at Leeteuk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk laughed at the younger’s adorable antics. “Haha, we’ll see about that.” They waited for the main menu to load up. Upon loading, a flurry of familiar song titles popped up on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Siwon, Is there any song that you’d like to sing? Please choose first since you’re the guest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon scanned through the titles before spotting a song that made him feel a sense of nostalgia. He always thought of this song as the perfect song to croon when he would woo his future partner, and now he had the perfect opportunity to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll sing ‘Suit and Tie’ by Justin Timberlake, please. It’s a fun song, hyung! If you know it, join me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk nodded whilst selecting the song. The song started to load up and they waited in silence for the loading bar to fill up. It then seemed as though some gears shifted in him as he brought the microphone up to his mouth and started to speak, “Now, we will be having mystery singer 5, who is either a masters student who sings karaoke a lot, or an actor who is just starting out his career. Is mystery singer 5 a talented singer or tone-deaf?” Leeteuk paused dramatically, looking meaningfully at Siwon, “Let us hear your voice!” Leeteuk outstretched his arm and gestured at Siwon just as the opening notes started to play. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon fought the urge to keel over onto the ground and die laughing. He quickly composed himself to start singing along with the song, shooting Leeteuk a dirty look for attempting to trip him up like that. Well, Siwon learned from the very best (basically from acting out iconic lines and scenes that Leeteuk had as a fourteen year old boy with a squeaky voice) and was able to focus enough to start the first few lines steadily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk listened as Siwon’s tenor smoothly floated across the room. He had to admit, Siwon’s voice was good, it was velvety smooth, a bit deeper but also very soulful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t mind hearing his voice for a whole day.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt warmth rise in his cheeks as Siwon crooned sweet lyrics.  “Ooh my killer, my thriller, yeah you’re a classic,” Siwon sang before staring intently at Leeteuk, “And you’re all mine, tonight.” Siwon winked at him cheekily causing Leeteuk to flush even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still the afternoon,” Leeteuk muttered softly, hoping that Siwon wouldn’t hear him. However, from the slight giggle that was emitted through the speakers, he knew that luck just wasn’t on his side today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me show you a few things, show you a few things,” Siwon suddenly grabbed Leeteuk’s hand and pulled him closer, looking at him straight in the eyes with a wide smile on his face, “About love. Now we’re in the swing of love.” Siwon stopped singing for a moment, “Come on Teukie-Hyung, join me in singing the song!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk shook his head softly. “It’s ok Siwon, I want to watch you perform the whole song yourself,” Leeteuk admitted shyly. It was fun to see Siwon being so theatrical and singing the song with everything he could muster inside of him. He kind of felt as though Siwon was personally serenading him, and frankly, Leeteuk didn’t mind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon flashed an even wider smile showing off his pearly whites, before continuing with the rest of the performance, goofing around a bit but still delivering flawless vocals to the very end. Once the music faded out, Leeteuk started clapping enthusiastically. “Let’s give mystery singer 5 a round of applause! Indeed, he is a talented singer!” Leeteuk announced. Siwon blushed a bit at the praise, “Thank you, Teukie-hyung, I sang this song a lot so I’m not bad at it.” Siwon looked at the clock, they still had some time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now it’s your turn, Teukie-hyung! Are you a talented singer or a tone-deaf one?” Siwon purposefully paused for a moment to build the suspense, “We’ll find out after the break!” Leeteuk raised his hands in front of his face, clapping like a seal as he giggled at Siwon’s impersonation of him. “I’ll have you know that I can carry a tune, otherwise I wouldn’t have a karaoke machine,” Leeteuk replied confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked through the menu and spotted a song that encapsulated what he was feeling rather well. He quickly selected the song and waited for it to load. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, “Nothing on You” by B.o.B. featuring Bruno Mars? I didn’t know you liked that song!” Siwon exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s one of my go-to karaoke songs,” Leeteuk admitted. The song finally finished loading and the opening bars could be heard from the speakers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasing but my time would be wasted. They got nothing on you, baby, nothing on you, baby.” Leeteuk felt as though he was singing the song specially for Siwon. He didn’t know how to tell the boy that he was kind of interested in him without coming off as too forward. In general, he never was the one who took the first step. The only reason he had one-night stands or temporarily dated people was because they made the first move. However, from how Siwon was so willing to spend time with Leeteuk and just chat with him about anything, being so understanding all the time, Leeteuk believed that Siwon liked him genuinely as well. Now, he just wanted to show Siwon that he too felt the same way. That despite how still he received many calls and DMs from his co-stars asking him if he’d be interested in going on a date with them (he was flattered but still gently let them down), the one that had constantly been on his mind for the past month was Siwon. Everyone else couldn’t hold a candle to Siwon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon who had sat back down onto the sofa to lounge comfortably and watch Leeteuk perform was awestruck. He was right when he thought that Leeteuk had a good chance of becoming an idol singer. Leeteuk’s voice had a pleasant timbre to it, his vocal colour unique but so sweet. His voice was projected clearly over the microphone and he managed to execute a perfect vibrato for the notes that dragged out longer. From his performance, Siwon confirmed that Leeteuk was a great actor. Even in his voice, he was able to convey sincerity and love towards the person the lyrics were intended towards. His eyes shone with passion and admiration as it looked as though he was pouring his heart out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder who this song is directed to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon paused for a moment, realizing the whole time, Leeteuk’s gaze laid on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon lifted his head towards Leeteuk and caught his gaze, and Siwon felt his heart surge with a funny feeling that made it flutter. Leeteuk was staring tenderly at him as he sang the lyrics, an earnest expression written on his face, and Siwon found that Leeteuk couldn’t look even more ethereal. His heart dropped all of a sudden with realization, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in love with him. I’ve fallen so deep for him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The final chorus was approaching, and Siwon decided that it was now or never. He grabbed his microphone and stood up, walking towards Leeteuk while doing his best to harmonize with him. Leeteuk gazed right back and they moved towards each other like magnets, until they were nearly chest to chest and face to face. They sang the lyrics to each other, not hearing the performance trax but simply the other’s voice singing back at them. They were in their own world where they were the only two there. The last few notes rang out and they were enveloped in silence, but they couldn’t be bothered, just staring into each other’s eyes as though it held answers to the universe. Siwon slowly raised a hand and cupped Leeteuk’s cheek tenderly. Leeteuk noticing the gentle touch on his cheek jolted slightly, his eyes widening, but he didn’t move away from the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leeteuk, may I kiss you?” Siwon asked. They had danced around each other the whole afternoon, and both parties roughly knew that the feelings were reciprocated. Leeteuk was taken aback slightly by Siwon’s forwardness, but nodded hesitantly. He had wanted to feel the other man’s lips press onto his the moment he started feeling attracted to him. Siwon moved his face closer to Leeteuk until there was a centimeter between them, pausing to give Leeteuk time to back out. Leeteuk nodded once more shyly and Siwon went in for the kill. His lips met Leeteuk’s in a sweet kiss, as though it were made with chocolate and spun sugar. Siwon could feel fireworks go off in his head, a fire roaring beneath his skin as they both surged into the kiss. Leeteuk’s lips were soft like marshmallows and pillows, and Siwon resisted the urge to bite at them a bit. He also controlled himself from plunging his tongue into Leeteuk’s mouth to taste him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your first kiss with him should be purely magical, not raunchy, Siwon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>After a short while, Siwon pulled away gently to catch his breath. He gazed at Leeteuk and by golly was Leeteuk a true Angel, his cheeks a soft pink and his lips slightly reddened and swollen from the affection it just received. He too was panting softly from the kiss. Leeteuk smiled softly and giggled, “That… was sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk pulled Siwon towards him and wrapped his arms around him. With the confirmation that Siwon indeed returned his affections, he felt more at ease to initiate certain things. Leeteuk clinged on tightly to him as Siwon raised his own arms to embrace Leeteuk back. They stayed in that embrace comfortably, neither too willing to let the other go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siwon, what are we?” Leeteuk had to get this straightened out, that Siwon actually liked him and wanted to date him not for fun, but as a dedicated partner that he intended to spend the rest of his life with. Leeteuk was afraid of committing himself to someone who would only let him down. After all, that’s what happened with his ex-wife, and from there, he closed up his heart for quite a number of years. While time has healed the wounds and Siwon has most certainly penetrated the weaker walls that protected his heart, he still had some scars left from his last genuinely serious relationship. He felt his heart beating out of his chest, nervous to hear what Siwon had to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon gently held Leeteuk’s cheeks and looked straight into his eyes. “If possible, I’d like to date you, Leeteuk. The first time I saw you in person, my heart dropped at how beautiful you were, how you looked even better in real life rather than on a TV screen. At first, I thought it was because I idolized you as a kid that I felt that way. But as I got to spend more time with you, and learn more about you, I’ve truly come to find myself falling for you. You’re amazing inside out, Teukie. I want to cherish you, care for you, love you. I want to be able to call you mine as you call me yours. Let me woo you, Leeteuk. I know from Hyukjae that you haven’t really been in a relationship for a while now, and you may be hesitant, but I really just want to love you. I want to be in a relationship with you, I want to get to know you inside out, and I want to spend many years together with you, even if our relationship doesn’t work out and we remain as friends. So, could you let me love you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk felt his breath hitch as he heard Siwon’s confession, it was all the reassurance that Leeteuk needed. “I liked you when I first saw you too. I thought you were a sweet guy and you’d be good for Hyukjae, but I felt a slight pang in my heart as I wanted something like that too. Then you two broke up and my heart went into a complete frenzy. I’ve also gotten to get to know you better and I would love nothing more than to get closer to you.” Leeteuk smiled at him, “So, we’re boyfriends now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon nodded sincerely, “Yes, you’re now my boyfriend, and I’m yours.” He moved to capture Leeteuk’s lips once more in a searing kiss. Siwon was euphoric, Leeteuk was now his boyfriend! He felt like the happiest man alive to be able to be with the most heavenly angel of earth. Their lips brushed against each other’s tenderly until…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!” The two broke apart immediately, but still held onto each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! The bread is ready!” Leeteuk exclaimed. He grabbed Siwon’s hand in his own and pulled him along to the kitchen, “Come on!” Leeteuk put on an oven mitt and pulled the bread out of the oven, filling the room before the addictive and fragrant aroma of coffee. Siwon inhaled deeply, “Mm, Teukie, it smells good.” Leeteuk nodded before realizing something, “Wow Siwon, dropping the ‘hyung’ so quick? How rude!” Leeteuk teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon pouted. “Well, we’re dating now aren’t we? We should stop using honorifics that place distance between us as we’re lovers now!” Siwon happily declared. Leeteuk felt his heart melt at how Siwon labeled their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush you! Don’t remind me that I’m old!” Leeteuk hissed without any spite. “Here.” Leeteuk handed Siwon one of the bread that had been cooled down, “Try it.” Siwon took the bread, tearing it in half and passing the part still wrapped in the muffin tin back to Leeteuk as he popped the other into his mouth. His eyes widened as the sweet taste of coffee filled his mouth and invaded his taste buds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm! This is really good Teukie!” Siwon exclaimed. Leeteuk bit into his gingerly as the bread was still quite warm before nodding in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, they are. Today has been a sweet and successful day, Wonnie.” Leeteuk grinned at him widely, his cute simply making an appearance. Siwon found that he couldn’t agree more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was a sweet and successful day, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he placed Leeteuk’s palm in his, and his heart warmed when Leeteuk laced their fingers together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHHHHHH I am so happy I finally updated this chapter! The two are now boyfriends!!! I hope you guys were punching your fists into the air in joy reading that pivotal moment as I was while I was proofreading this chapter! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the comments below as I absolutely love reading your comments! Alternatively, you could holler at me on Twitter @horsieteukie &gt;&lt; I hope you guys enjoyed my present! But now, what is in store for the two now that they are together? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next few chapters. ;) The next chapter will be shorter than this one and I'll update it in two days, so I'll see you then! Anyways, stay healthy and happy, and toodles! &gt;&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm back with your regularly scheduled update! &gt;&lt; How'd the rest of our newly-formed couple's non-official date (let's all admit that they had a date, the activities they did were such homey first date material) go? Find out here! There are some suggestive themes here just to let you all know! Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter that is shorter than the previous one but still just as fluffy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two spent the rest of their afternoon in a cotton candy cloud haze. It was soft and sweet, as though a fluffy pink aura surrounded them. They continued to sing karaoke as they occasionally took small bites of bread. They selected songs that were either ballads and had lovely duets worthy of being released as proper singles or songs that brought them to their feet and made them start jumping. Siwon was surprised to see Leeteuk be so wild and energetic as they rapped to lyrics for more hyper songs. It was absolutely precious to see the usually calm and composed man be so animated and spirited, and Siwon responded in kind with his own brand of insanity that made for many good laughs. </p>
<p>They were now cozily lounging on the sofa after singing their lungs out and tiring themselves. Siwon had his arm comfortably wrapped around Leeteuk’s shoulder while Leeteuk’s head was snugly nestled in Siwon’s neck as they sang along to a slow love song. For a non-official first date, it was the best both of them have ever experienced. They basked in the presence of each other comfortably and were ignorant to the rest of the world, and It was wonderful. </p>
<p>Maybe it wasn’t such a wonderful thing, as Hyukjae just unlocked the front door and entered the house, eyes immediately landing on the newly formed couple whose backs were facing him. Hyukjae barely contained his squeal of glee, he was absolutely delighted that they got together. <em>Damn, Siwon works fast.</em> Then again, it wasn’t as though Siwon’s feelings were not reciprocated, so it made it a lot easier for them to get together. As inconspicuous as possible, he whipped his phone out and took pictures of them from behind, making sure that the photo was blurry enough such that only their silhouettes could be captured. He knew that Leeteuk was new to this, and if it got leaked that Leeteuk and Siwon were dating, they would both receive a ton of unwanted backlash. But, he’d send this to his dad later for memories’ sake. </p>
<p>After getting a few photos that he was satisfied with, he pocketed it before clearing his throat. “Excuse me, gentlemen, but you have an audience,” Hyukjae intoned deeply. </p>
<p>The two startled, immediately jumped apart from one another, feeling a slight sense of deja vu from the last time Hyukjae interrupted them. Leeteuk’s choice in clothing really was apt, as his cheeks’ color was just constantly matching with the soft pink sweater throughout the entirety of the day. Clearly, he was bashful. Siwon, on the other hand, eased up after realizing it was just Hyukjae, and placed his arm back around Leeteuk’s shoulder as though it belonged there. </p>
<p>“Ah, you’re back Hyukjae-ah. Where’s Donghae?” Leeteuk noticed his boyfriend’s absence. </p>
<p>“Oh, he couldn’t make it all of a sudden as his project mates suddenly called him up to meet. It’s alright though, he only bailed on me when we were going to head back here,” Hyukjae replied nonchalantly. “But, onto more important things, what have you two been up to while I was gone?” Hyukjae waggled his eyebrows, delighting in the fact that it was now his turn to embarrass his dad. </p>
<p>“We just baked some coffee bread and have been singing karaoke,” Siwon easily responded, “You should try some of the bread Hyukkie, it’s really good.” He said as he stuffed the remaining of his portion of the bread into his mouth, cheeks puffing up slightly like a hamster. Leeteuk upon seeing this giggled at the adorable sight, patting Siwon’s hand gently to ask him to remove it as he stood up. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s time for me to cook dinner. We should sing together again sometime. You too Hyukkie, Siwon has a decent voice,” Leeteuk commented. “I’ll be cooking up some carbonara, any objections?”</p>
<p>“No Dad! Anything you cook will come out great!” Hyukjae replied a bit too eagerly, pausing intentionally before continuing. “Can I bring Siwon up to my room for a while though? I want to tell him about everything Donghae and I did today!” Hyukjae said excitedly.</p>
<p><em> Well, better him getting his ear talked off than me, I guess. Lord knows how Hyukjae can go on about every little detail of the dates he goes on. I think I’ve heard too much already. </em>Leeteuk decided that since Siwon was here already, he might as well throw him under the bus. He nodded gently, “Sure Hyukjae, I’ll call you two down when dinner is ready.”</p>
<p>“Alright Wonnie, let’s go!” Hyukjae skipped up the staircase.</p>
<p>Siwon turned to Leeteuk and pouted, “Aw, I wanted to cook with you,” Siwon confessed softly as he took Leeteuk’s hands into his own. “I like being your little sous chef.” Leeteuk’s enigmatic smile appeared on his face, “It’s okay, if you don’t hear it, Hyukjae will make me stay up with him for hours as he recounts every little thing he did with Donghae. I don’t mind usually, but today’s activities have been rather tiring so after dinner I’d like to sleep earlier.” Siwon nodded understandingly, “Alright then, Angel.” Siwon tested out the nickname, deciding that he liked how it rolled off his tongue, and judging how Leeteuk averted his gaze from his and looked down shyly, he probably liked it too. “I’ll be back soon,” he quickly pecked Leeteuk gently on the lips before letting go off his hands and running up the staircase. </p>
<p>Leeteuk stood in shock for a moment at the sudden attack from Siwon, staring at his disappearing figure as he rushed up the stairs, then shook his head softly, chuckling. <em> That boy really is the sweetest, </em>he thought as he headed to the fridge to grab the ingredients for dinner. </p>
<p>Siwon noticed Hyukjae waiting for him at the staircase, “You know, not that I’m unhappy that you’re dating my dad but must you really kiss him in front of me? I’m an innocent child and I don’t need to see that.”</p>
<p>Siwon rolled his eyes, “Well if you don’t like it, then don’t watch it. Don’t eavesdrop on your dad, Hyukkie.”</p>
<p>Hyukjae cheekily smiled, showing no guilt or remorse, as expected. “Come on to my room then,” Hyukjae climbed up the last few steps and opened his door, beckoning Siwon to enter. The two headed straight for Hyukjae’s bed and just flopped right on top of it. </p>
<p>Hyukjae decided to start firing away with questions immediately. “So, how’d you get together with Dad? Was it romantic? Was it sweet? Did you guys do it before I got back home?” All the questions except for the last one flew over Siwon’s head.</p>
<p>“WOAH! Slow down there buddy. Firstly, you don’t sleep with someone on the first date, and we didn’t even have a first date yet. Secondly, in the living room? When you’re still living with Leeteuk? Nu-uh.” Siwon decided to antagonize Hyukjae a bit for all his troubles, “Lastly, the things I would like to do to and with your father will take all night, so, there is no way that I’ve slept with him yet.” </p>
<p>Hyukjae laughed as Siwon spluttered defending himself. “Alright, alright. But what about the other questions?” </p>
<p>“Ah, we were singing together and I just couldn’t keep my eyes off him. And at that moment when he was singing, it was as though he was singing the song specially for me. So, I decided to make the first move. I asked if I could kiss him and he agreed, so I did-“ Hyukjae interrupted Siwon with his squealing, “No wonder he wasn’t that flustered when you kissed him earlier! You’ve probably kissed him multiple times already!” </p>
<p>“Could you not interrupt!” Siwon complained, feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over him as he momentarily lost his nerve to continue sharing as to what happened. He pointedly chose to not mention that indeed, they did share a few more pecks while they sang, some chaste and some, not so innocent. Gathering all his willpower to not dig himself a hole and hide in there for the rest of all eternity, he continued, “Then he asked me what exactly we were, and I asked him to be my boyfriend. So now, we’re dating.” </p>
<p>Hyukjae smiled, feeling content. His father had finally found someone who deserved him. “How do you feel now?” Hyukjae asked curiously. </p>
<p>“Ah, I feel like the happiest man alive, Hyukjae,” Siwon breathed out. “Just being with him makes my heart fill with joy, I think I love your dad, Hyukkie.” Hyukjae was satisfied with Siwon’s answer. Siwon was genuinely in love with his dad for who he was, and that was exactly what Leeteuk should have received from all his previous partners. But, it was better late than never. </p>
<p>“Siwon, I want you to know that I truly am really happy for the both of you,” Hyukjae said lightly before his tone turned dark, “But, if you ever, hurt my dad, and you better pray to the heavens that you don’t. If you ever make him cry of sadness, or do something stupid, even if we’re good friends, there is no place in this world where you can hide from my wrath. I will make you regret whatever you have done and make you pay for it dearly. Capiche?”  </p>
<p>Siwon held his hands up, intimidated. He really wasn’t expected to get “The talk” from anybody today, let alone one from Hyukjae who’s suddenly serious demeanour frightened him. <em> Note to self, don’t anger or upset anyone from the Park family, if Hyukjae is this scary when he get serious, I don’t want to know how Leeteuk is like when he gets mad. </em>  “I got it. I would never hurt him intentionally, I really want to be with him, Hyukjae. More and more, I feel as though he means the world to me. I would hate myself if I hurt him.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Hyukjae nodded curtly before turning back to his usual cheeky self, “Okay I’m done with giving you the talk? Was I scary enough? Actually, I don’t need to ask that question. I doubt I’ll need to use these intimidation tactics on anyone else anyways. Just treat him right, okay? My dad deserves the absolute best, and I think you’re the best fit for him.” </p>
<p>Siwon felt his heart warm at the trust his friend had in him to not screw things up. “I’ll do my best to give him all the love he deserves, Hyukjae.” Siwon paused for a moment, “Wait, weren’t you supposed to be telling me about your date with Donghae?” </p>
<p>“Well, I used that as an excuse to drag you up and threaten you. Also, I’m always the one sharing about my dates, so now that you just had one it’s only fair that you return the favor,” Hyukjae responded sassily. “Anyways, if you want now is your chance to wax poetic about my dad.” </p>
<p>Siwon blushed a deep red, “I don’t know if I should be telling you this, you’re his son you know?” </p>
<p>“Ah come on! I need my blackmail content,” Hyukjae joked as he grinned evilly. </p>
<p>“That’s more reason to not tell you anything,” Siwon said pointedly, but felt his resolve weaken as the dams that held back all of the love and admiration that he held for his angel just broke. “He’s just, so perfect to me. Anything he does makes me want to gush over how adorable he is, how sweet he is, how understanding he is. How he literally is the sweetest angel who deserves to be loved by all. I want to hold him in my arms forever as it just feels so right to me. He consumes my thoughts daily and I want to stay by his side and love him. I love him, Hyukjae, I really do. It may be too fast for me to say it but I feel so strongly about him that it physically and mentally overwhelms me at times. I just want him to be healthy and happy, to not feel lonely, I want to be there for him,” Siwon said softly. Hyukjae gave a little smile in return, “I’m glad Dad managed to find someone like you.” Hyukjae paused, deciding to lighten the mood a bit as it was nearing far too sentimental territory, “Even if it was technically through me. You sir, are whipped.” </p>
<p>Siwon groaned, “Please stop teasing me Hyukkie! I’ve never ragged on you this much for being whipped for Donghae! Should I do the same now?” </p>
<p>“Sure, but I’ll just bask in it proudly,” Hyukjae said, tilting his head upwards and raising his arms with palms outstretched towards the ceiling. Siwon snorted. </p>
<p>“I think you’re the whipped one, Hyukjae.”</p>
<p>“I can live with that."</p>
<p>“Ugh, gross.”</p>
<p>“Well at least-“ Hyukjae was going to go in for the kill with a rebuttal but was rudely interrupted by his dad from downstairs.</p>
<p>“Boys! Dinner’s ready! Come down now before it gets cold!”</p>
<p>“COMING!” Hyukjae replied quickly, “Well, time to head downstairs.” </p>
<p>The two quickly headed down and joined Leeteuk for a sumptuous dinner. However, the two lovebirds were too preoccupied to fully enjoy their meal. Leeteuk couldn’t help but keep sneaking glances at Siwon and when Siwon would meet his gaze he’d immediately snap his head back down into his plate, a fuschia rising on his cheeks. Siwon noticed Leeteuk’s little struggle and decided to burden the man further, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand, caressing it softly. Leeteuk buried his head into his plate further, as though there were some new intricate patterns that had appeared on his plain white Chinaware, but he still held on to Siwon’s hand. Siwon just stared right back at him with a glint of fondness in his eyes, facial expressions soft. It was absolutely tooth-rotting that it was too much for Hyukjae to bear. </p>
<p>“Guys, are you serious? Right in front of my salad?” </p>
<p>Siwon gave him a deadpan stare, picking up on the connotation immediately, “Do you really want us to do what you’re insinuating in front of your pasta, I mean salad?” Leeteuk watched the exchange with a flurry of question marks popping up around his head, clearly confused. </p>
<p>“No! Don’t be disgusting! I am the person who shouldn't see this the most!” Hyukjae swatted his hands at Siwon playfully. </p>
<p>“Is there something I’m missing here?” Leeteuk asked, not certain if he wanted to be in the loop. Knowing Hyukjae, it was probably something related to sex. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing, Teukie, it’s just your son being dirty minded,” Siwon quickly replied, glaring at Hyukjae without any real heat behind it. Hyukjae stuck his tongue out at Siwon, “Not like you wouldn’t mind doing it if I wasn’t here,” which caused the other two to have twin blushes appear on their cheeks immediately. Leeteuk didn’t get the joke completely but he had a rough sensing of what was going on and desperately didn’t want to know more. </p>
<p>They finished up dinner and cleaned up quickly. Throughout clean up, a thought weighed on Leeteuk’s mind quite heavily, though it wasn’t a serious issue. It was just that, now that he was dating Siwon, he still didn’t have his phone number. And he could always ask for it from Hyukjae but they were boyfriends now, so technically he should ask it from Siwon or he may accidentally hurt Siwon’s feelings. Leeteuk was at a loss. <em> Aish, this is so frustrating! It literally is a small matter and you’re busy over-complicating things. </em>A pair of arms suddenly slithered around him from behind and hugged him tightly. Leeteuk comfortably melted into the embrace, knowing exactly who was hugging him as the culprit was smothering his nose into Leeteuk’s hair and nosing it gently. Leeteuk patted Siwon’s arms, turning his head to face him. </p>
<p>“What are you thinking of, Angel? You seem to be deep in thought,” Leeteuk shivered as Siwon whispered in his ear, much to Siwon’s glee, loving the way Siwon called him “Angel”. </p>
<p>“Mmm, Siwon-ah,” Leeteuk decided to just be direct, “May I have your phone number? I wanted to ask Hyukjae but I thought it’ll just be more straightforward if I asked you instead since we’re already dating anyways.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siwon felt like chuckling at how before he approached him, Leeteuk really looked as though he was contemplating one of the world’s greatest mysteries, only to then ask Siwon for his phone number. He loved how Leeteuk would always consider other people’s feelings when making decisions no matter how simple the matter was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Angel! But I need payment for it!” Siwon quickly flipped Leeteuk to face him before pointing at his cheeks with both hands, eyes closed with a wide grin on his face.  Leeteuk laughed at Siwon’s occasional childishness, it caught him off guard at times but it was so endearing. Leeteuk decided to leave Siwon in suspense for five seconds before giving him something better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siwon was starting to worry that he may have gone too far with the teasing and embarrassed Leeteuk too much, but just as he was about to open his eyes he felt something soft press sweetly against his lips. His eyes widened in surprise as his eyes met Leeteuk’s and they kissed once more. Leeteuk retracted calmly after a few seconds, “Was the payment satisfactory?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siwon nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, most definitely. Pass me your phone right now so I can add my number inside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They exchanged their numbers quickly and it was time for Siwon to return back to the apartment. Siwon pulled Leeteuk into his arms and inhaled deeply, trying to ingrain the memory of Leeteuk’s scent in his mind to help him survive through the next few days that he won’t be able to see him. Leeteuk nuzzled himself in the crook of Siwon’s neck, wishing that he would never have to let go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon, baby, I’ll text you, alright?” Siwon whispered softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leeteuk nodded cutely, eyes wide as he responded in a small, “Please do, I’ll miss you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siwon smiled at his response, his heart bursting with affection for this man. They shared one last kiss before waving goodbye at each other. Siwon grabbed the tupperware containing some of the bread that they baked before walking out. Leeteuk leaned against the front door, watching Siwon walking backwards out of the front gate, arms raised up high and flailing wildly at him in goodbye. He returned the gesture and sighed softly in contentment, this was the first time in a while that he felt truly relaxed, and he looked forward to spending even more time with Siwon. After a full day with him, he could safely say that he was well on his way to falling deeply in love with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonus:</p>
<p>
  <b>My Angel</b>
</p>
<p>Siwon, what did you talk with </p>
<p>Hyukjae about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing much, why? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyukjae’s been telling me about</p>
<p>his date with Donghae for the past </p>
<p>hour, did he not talk about it enough </p>
<p>with you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, he didn’t talk about Donghae</p>
<p> at all😂</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh??? Then what did you guys </p>
<p>talk about? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing~ 😉</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re annoying 🙄</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love you too, Angel</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❤️</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Isn't Hyukjae hilarious? Gosh, I love his character for being so dorky but also fiercely protective of his dad *sniffles* Oh yeah, also aren't these two GROSS! Gah, Leeteuk and Siwon need to take their tooth-rotting stuff somewhere else, most definitely not in front of my salad. Anyways, please let me know as to what you thought of this chapter! Did you guys enjoy it? Please tell me in the comments below! I absolutely live for your comments and respond to everyone of them! &gt;&lt; Alternatively, you can holler at me (I mean talk haha) on Twitter @horsieteukie. That'll be all from me and I'll see you all with the next update which will come in two days as usual, where we'll get to see a new character! Hmmm, I wonder who this new character is... We'll find out next time! See you all soon! ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what is going to happen in Chapter 7? Who's this new character that is going to appear? Find out now! &gt;&lt;</p><p>Note that there is a bit of swearing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leeteuk threw his head back into the headrest of his chair comfortably, letting it catch and support his neck as he closed his eyes in an attempt to let them rest for a moment. The producers just announced that they would be taking a short break before resuming filming to let their guests catch a breath after their random play dance. He was currently on the set of Weekly Idol, having been one of the main MCs for the past year. Leeteuk felt a wave of exhaustion hit him like a freight train as he sighed softly. He loved MC-ing, he truly did, but he had a schedule earlier in the morning, and having to be engaging and energetic for the whole duration of having a camera aimed straight at his face was rather draining. So right now, he was doing his best to recharge a bit before they went back on set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at his makeup artists in gratitude as they came over to do a few touch-ups, reapplying the lip tint that had faded slightly after his constant talking and reapplying a smidge of foundation on places it wore off slightly. The duration they fussed over him was thankfully short, due to (in Leeteuk’s most humble opinion) his decently-maintained looks. From the very moment that Leeteuk stepped into the entertainment industry, he always ensured to groom himself well to ensure that he could still look attractive after years have gone by. At the back of his mind, there was a timer counting down that weighed on him heavily. If he didn’t maintain his looks he would slowly look more haggard and aged, which would cause him to lose popularity since visuals were pretty much everything in the entertainment industry, unfortunately. With the concern that he would not have sufficient money to raise Hyukjae the best that he could, he made sure to take care of his body well, but the stress from doing so took a mental toll that weighed on him in the middle of many nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were times where he wondered when he could just take a break and kick back his feet a little. He wondered when he could be a bit less critical of himself, not have to worry that he accidentally landed himself in a scandal the next day, stress over whether the general public still viewed him positively. Now that Hyukjae was in college and was earning some money on his own through dance lessons, Leeteuk could slowly break away from the entertainment industry. Not completely of course, he could simply host radio shows and award ceremonies and make a few cameos in dramas but he wouldn’t be in the public eye nearly as much as he was currently. He appeared on TV everyday except for Wednesdays where he appeared twice in a day. Leeteuk enjoyed working, and had a lot of fun over nearly two decades, but he was exhausted. He worked around the clock for half of his life. Even when he served in the military he couldn’t catch a break, having to host many military events and act in a few plays. He was tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Leeteuk could just never say no. When producers asked him to go back to shows to help MC or guest in something due to their faith in him, he couldn’t just outright reject them. And while he enjoyed doing what he was doing, he would enjoy it far more if he didn’t receive criticism from younger audiences for always popping up on screen. There was a period where quite a number of people actively hated him when he just got back from the military and immediately became very active on TV once more. They would complain that he wasn’t giving a chance to younger idols, that he was too old to be having such an active career and that he should just retire already. Those comments shattered his already weakened self-esteem after worrying that he would change too drastically after returning from the army. While Hyukjae helped him push through, he still felt that sense of self-doubt that would swallow him up late at night. He had to admit to himself that he was not as young anymore, him and Hyukjae were financially stable, and he needed to cut back a bit. This way, he could have more time to himself to do what he loved or bond with his loved one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Correction, loved ones. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk smiled softly, his thoughts drifting to Siwon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been five days since they officially became boyfriends, and over the past few days they have been texting each other non-stop. Siwon would randomly check in on him asking how his day was and tell him about his own day, serving as a nice distraction from work. Siwon was just as adorable online and would send pictures of himself with funny or weird expressions on his face, causing Leeteuk to have to stifle his laughter quite a number of times as his stylists adjusted his looks. He’d respond with a selfie of his own to which Siwon would simply respond with ‘</span>
  <span>😍’ emojis and compliment him. Siwon really was the sweetest. At the end of the day, they had phone calls every night that lasted until quite late just talking about life in general, or either of them opening up about some problems they were facing. It was amazing that despite the duration of their calls generally spanning for a few hours, there never was a lull in the conversation. Leeteuk could continue talking with Siwon until the sun rose as it brought him so much happiness but Siwon would responsibly point out, “Angel, you have a schedule tomorrow, you need your beauty sleep to stun your audiences with how gorgeous you are.” Leeteuk would generally respond with some grumbling of Siwon being too much of a flirt but it made his heart warm that Siwon cared so much about it. He couldn’t wait till the end of the week where he would see Siwon again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his left, he heard a groan as the person next to him flopped onto his own chair, fanning himself with his hands before clapping twice flamboyantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kims! It’s time for my transformation!” Kim Heechul, his co-host for weekly idol and one of the closest friends he made in the entertainment industry, joked. Heechul’s stylists swarmed him and started touching up on his makeup and hair, currently slightly past shoulder length in a wavy black mane. Leeteuk snorted at Heechul’s dramatics, he doubted he needed any touch up done at all. Heechul’s milky white skin glowed flawlessly as his alluring cat-like eyes looked around the room to pick a target for his entertainment. Leeteuk sighed, resigning himself to his fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Teukie, these youngsters are really energetic, huh? Either that, or we’re just getting older, haha,” Heechul commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they were pretty lively and animated. I hope that they can sustain this energy until the end of the shooting,” Leeteuk replied absentmindedly as he cleared his emails on his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul peered over nosily to see what exactly was taking up his friend’s attention. “Aish, come on Teuk, talk to your friend and just chill for a bit, you’ll have time after the shooting to check your emails. Unless…” a grin that was far too sinister to be innocent appeared on Heechul’s face, “You’re meeting someone later?” His last sentence immediately caught Leeteuk’s attention, his head immediately snapping up as he quickly denied it, “No! I’m just going to go home after this and crash! Get your mind out of the gutter, Chullie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aish, I’m just teasing you, it’s so easy to rile you up,” Heechul happily replied. “With the reactions you give, people would think that you’re younger than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk rolled his eyes, Heechul was one to talk. “Chul, you’re younger than me by only nine days, that doesn’t say much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but lately you’ve really been bringing your A game,” Heechul paused thoughtfully before continuing. “For the past few months I was a bit worried about you, but had no clue as to how to approach you,” Heechul confessed softly. Leeteuk’s eyebrow raised, urging Heechul to continue on. “It’s nothing big, don’t worry. It’s just that while others didn’t notice after recordings or during breaks, you’ll seem very drained and your entertainer personality would just switch off immediately. You’d just be overly polite and avoid talking with anyone.” Heechul quickly explained. “However, for the past few weeks you have been a bit less burnt out and tense. I’m glad that you’re doing better now.” Heechul patted Leeteuk on the shoulder with a warm smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk reflected quietly and realized that indeed, once the cameras were switched off, he would become far more withdrawn and quiet just to conserve his energy. But lately he found that there has been a pep in his step, with something to look forward to at the end of the day. Leeteuk would never voice his grievances out to Hyukjae as he feared that doing so may worry him, so he’d normally carry all his emotional baggage home and let it weigh on him in the wee hours. But, since Siwon had started showing up regularly, Leeteuk had been able to relieve himself of some of the weight, and now that they called nightly he could unload even more of his burdens. Siwon would just listen without any judgement and proceed to give him good advice and encouragement. Leeteuk couldn’t be more thankful and grateful that Siwon stepped into his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well I was in a bit of a funk but I’m feeling better now, thanks for your concern, Chullie,” Leeteuk said softly, touched at his friend’s concern. He had met Heechul back when both of their careers were starting to kick off at around similar timings. At first, they were rather aloof to one another as they were polar opposites. While Leeteuk was known to be more calm and composed, Heechul was known for being unabashed and fiery. Heechul was born without a zip on his mouth and was unafraid of criticism, being unapologetically himself. So, it was a huge shock to many viewers that the two got along as well as they did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Initially, Leeteuk was very intimidated by Heechul because he had such a strong character that Leeteuk felt overwhelmed. However, as they interacted a lot during variety shows, they got to know each other better and despite their differences in personality, they still hit it off very well. Leeteuk learnt that there was a protective and caring side to Heechul, where he would go above and beyond to protect and defend people he cared for. He started to feel more comfortable around Heechul and thought that while it would do Heechul better if he used his brain to mouth filter more often, he wouldn’t have his friend any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started to hang out more outside of work, and eventually Leeteuk felt comfortable enough to share with Heechul his story, and let Heechul meet his son. He did so with much apprehension that Heechul would judge him for it and leak his son’s identity to the media but surprisingly Heechul did not judge him one bit, and doted and cared for Hyukjae. Even when Leeteuk went to serve in the military, Heechul would help check on Hyukjae and ensure that he was doing alright. Back then, Leeteuk would help stock Heechul’s fridge with simple food items so Heechul wouldn’t have to survive on unhealthier takeout. They were the best of buddies and would share their worries and burdens with one another (well it was mostly Heechul since Leeteuk bottled up his worries but he had his moments). However, after they hit their thirties it suddenly became more difficult for them to meet up as their careers somehow managed at continuing to skyrocket. But, that didn’t diminish their strong bond, and they would contact each other from time to time to update each other on what was going on regarding work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which lead to one year ago, where Leeteuk’s manager informs him that Weekly Idol was going to have new hosts, one of them being Heechul, and that Heechul had recommended for Leeteuk to join him. Of course, Leeteuk immediately accepted the offer because working closely with his best friend once more was a dream of his. Upon questioning Heechul when they went to celebrate them being co-hosts over dinner, Heechul simply shrugged saying, “You’re one of my closest buddies, Leeteuk, and it’s sad that we don’t see each other as often as we used to. Now, I can annoy you every week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here they were, getting to see each other far more often than they had in the last few years. Initially it was awkward as after a long period of not meeting each other face to face, off screen, their chemistry was terrible. But after a night out with a few drinks, they caught up on the what was going on in their life that was not related to work. Leeteuk found out that Heechul was secretly dating a sweet fan of his for a couple of years. They teased each other and reminisced of the old times, removing all the awkwardness between them. While they weren’t as close as before, both still regarded each other as brothers and would look out for the other constantly. Leeteuk felt fortunate that he had a friend like Heechul, but he never felt comfortable with unloading the doubts that plagued his mind on one of the few people he could be himself around. So, it was heart-warming that Heechul was one of the few who noticed the slight changes in Leeteuk’s demeanor and behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, bud, just glad that you’re doing better,” Heechul answered earnestly. Heechul’s stylists finished up and left the two friends in the waiting room. Heechul rose and walked towards the door, locking it before sitting back down. He didn’t wish for someone to accidentally barge in on his and Leeteuk’s conversation. “So, anything good that happened lately?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk looked around nervously, checking to ensure there were no people (or cameras) in the small room. You could never be too cautious in the entertainment industry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I met someone,” Leeteuk whispered softly. He trusted Heechul enough to share this with him, and it would be nice to be able to admit his relationship status to at least one person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul’s eyes widened in shock. Throughout all the years that Heechul had known Leeteuk, Leeteuk seemed to have remained celibate the entire time. He just never dated anyone, and Heechul understood why. Being a single father who prioritized Hyukjae above anything else kind of diminished Leeteuk’s chances greatly. Heechul had actually been starting to worry about Leeteuk since he had been single for so long, and it seemed as though he’d remain that way for the rest of his life. Not that it was a bad thing to be single, but he could see that Leeteuk yearned for companionship, and the years of not having someone to rest his shoulder on took a toll on him. He could clearly see that his friend was lonely and before Leeteuk’s mood started improving a few weeks ago, Heechul had heavily considered introducing Leeteuk to his friends and forcing him on blind dates. So, to hear that Leeteuk took interest in someone was huge news to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Heechul whispered back in a hushed tone. “Who’s the lucky person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul observed as his friend blushed slightly, a rosy red coloring his cheeks. “It’s a complicated story, you don’t want to hear it.” Heechul just stared at Leeteuk expectantly, and Leeteuk’s resolve broke down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’m dating a friend of Hyukkie’s who used to be his ex-boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, this was even bigger news to Heechul. Firstly, he didn’t know that Hyukjae had started dating. Heechul always doted on Hyukjae as he himself wanted a child of his own, so it made him proud that Hyukjae was all grown up now. Secondly, Leeteuk was dating another guy? Heechul didn’t have anything against the LGBT community and in fact actively supported them. It was just that Heechul always had the suspicion that Leeteuk wasn’t straight and this confirmed it. Thirdly, that sounded like a mess of a love triangle, and if it was what Heechul feared it was, then it was going to be very messy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, that is complicated! Not that I’m not happy that you’re dating for the first time in nearly two decades but is Hyukjae okay with this? How old is your boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk winced, slightly relieved that Heechul didn’t obsess over the fact that his partner was a male, then again Heechul was an outspoken LGBT ally, so he shouldn’t have been so worried. But then he realized that his initial single statement sounded really bad. He quickly corrected himself, “Siwon was Hyukjae’s teacher’s assistant and they were trying to get into a relationship but they decided they made better friends than romantic partners, so Hyukjae is supportive of us. He’s twenty-four this year.” Heechul nodded, glad that it wasn’t the scenario he was fearing, though he rebuked himself slightly for doubting Leeteuk, the man loved his son more than himself. There was no way Leeteuk would do something to intentionally hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how did you start liking him?” Heechul asked curiously, this Siwon guy must’ve been a real catch to have Leeteuk’s mood improve so much over the past few weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk sighed softly. “I don’t know. Honestly, it was probably when I met Siwon for the first time. He was so handsome that I couldn’t take my eyes off him. He actually has been a fan of mine since he was ten. While at first I thought that he was adorable, as he came over to the house more often, I talked with him more. He was so sweet and listened attentively to everything I said, treated me like a normal person rather than a celebrity, and he has a great sense of humor. Most importantly, he cares a lot about Hyukjae. What is there not to like about him? He is kind, understanding, intelligent, yet humble. I tried my best to curb my emotions despite Hyukjae and Siwon breaking up a week after we first met, feeling as though it was inappropriate of me to feel so strongly about him, but he worked his way into my heart. He started flirting with me more over the past three weeks, and for the first time, Chullie, I felt wanted for who I was as a person. Not for my celebrity status, not for my looks, but because of who I am. So I fell, hard.” It felt liberating for Leeteuk to confess his journey of falling in love with Siwon, and he was glad that Heechul was there to listen to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul was glad that Leeteuk had finally found someone who treated him right, but he couldn’t help but worry. He wanted Leeteuk’s relationship with this new guy to last. With how Leeteuk was with relationships, if this one went sour when Leeteuk was too deep, Leeteuk would most definitely be too emotionally scarred to date again. Heechul decided that it would be best for him to check how their relationship was, and if it didn’t sound like it was doing so good, Heechul would do his best to nip Leeteuk’s feelings in the bud before he got more hurt. “Oh, he sounds like a nice person, I’d love to meet him one day. I’m ecstatic for you Teukie, I really am, but I’m a bit worried for you. While he sounds like a great partner for you, you both are okay with the age gap between you two? There is nothing wrong with it but are both of you wanting the same things and having similar goals in this relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk looked hesitant, pensive for a moment before responding, “I think we both have similar goals in the relationship. Siwon said that he wanted to be with me for a long time and get to know me better. I feel the same way. I don’t think Siwon has an issue with the age gap since he was the one who initiated, but…” Leeteuk paused, it pained him to admit this, “I feel like I’m a cradle robber. I’m twelve years older than Siwon, a whole zodiac cycle! I feel worried that I may deprive Siwon of his youth. You don’t realize how young you are until you’re not anymore. I- I don’t want to be something that Siwon will come to regret in the future. What if I’m well out of my prime and he no longer wishes to be with me?” Leeteuk felt overwhelmed, he wasn’t used to openly voicing out his thoughts to someone else, and this vulnerability scared him as these admissions made his fears more of a reality. Clouds of self-doubt loomed over Leeteuk’s mind and a crippling fear latched onto his heart, he felt like he was going to spiral but a hand clasping his own brought him back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul forced Leeteuk to look at him straight in the eye before Leeteuk started panicking. “Teukie, don’t be dumb. Siwon is twenty-four, as you said. He is old and mature enough to know what he wants, judging from how you described him. I am very sure he cares for you deeply if you say that he cares for you just the way you are. Both of you are on the right track with wanting a serious relationship together, so what’s the issue about the age gap? I’m sorry for asking about it in the first place but I just needed to know that both of you know what you want, and from your answer I’m confident that you’ll be fine. Stop worrying.” Heechul told him firmly. “Did you have any issues with Hyukjae dating Siwon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk shook his head, “No, they are both mature adults who can make their own decisions, and they got into a relationship for the right reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Heechul replied, “Do you see anything wrong with your relationship with him now? Both of you are consenting adults who are in it for the long run. Have no fear, Teuk, he most probably loves you. Don’t ever doubt yourself, Teuk, you are worthy and deserving of being loved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk held back a choked sob that threatened to escape his throat. “I hope so, Chul. I- I think I love him Chul. He means so much to me, it would break me if he doesn’t want a serious relationship anymo-“ Leeteuk was interrupted as Heechul pressed a finger to Leeteuk’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. I feel like a dickhead for questioning your relationship with him,” Leeteuk’s eyes widened at the expletive before remembering that Heechul could swear like a sailor, “I just wanted to make sure that you won’t get hurt in the long run but I ended up hurting you instead. I’m sorry Teukie, but now I can confirm that you will be alright. From the way you described him, I’m sure Siwon loves you. Tell me what you did him after you guys became official.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk obeyed Heechul’s orders and started rambling, “Well, we sang karaoke together and had a lot of fun. I haven’t seen him afterwards as it’s literally only been five days since we started dating. But I’ve been communicating with him through texts and he’s the absolute sweetest. He sends me updates on his day and dorky photos of himself looking silly. He makes my heart beat faster whenever he compliments me, whether through text or by phone calls. Oh yeah, we’ve been calling every night and we just talk about stuff till quite late at night. He’ll urge me to go rest but I can’t bear to end the call with him as I just love talking to him so much. I love his voice. I love his personality. I love him.” The admission slipped right past his lips and he stopped his tirade, everything suddenly becoming crystal clear to him. He loved Siwon and was so afraid of losing him. But, he believed that Siwon most likely reciprocated, and he just had to trust that Siwon was being truthful. Him worrying about the relationship would do absolutely nothing to help it, and he should just enjoy the relationship for what it was and try his best to stop doubting himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he loves you too, Teuk. From what you said about him, there is no shadow of a doubt in my mind that he loves you. He sounds really invested in this relationship, so please stop stressing over it, as I think he is good for you,” Heechul told him gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk nodded, “Yeah, I realized too.” Leeteuk felt the stress and panic that gathered inside him wash away. He heaved a deep sigh. That was different. He really wasn’t used to being so emotional in front of someone else, and was thankful it was only Heechul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again, I’m sorry for stressing you out. I just wanted to make sure that you won’t get hurt. I think you should be frank with him about your doubts though. Let him know your worries and be transparent with him so that he can assuage your fears. It is difficult but you should do it. Then again, it must be weird for you to talk about your emotions as generally you don’t do that with anyone, don’t you?” Heechul said and he patted Leeteuk’s back soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but lately I’ve been sharing with Siwon a few of the burdens I have. There is something about him that makes it so easy to share my struggles with,” Leeteuk admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure whether I like or dislike him more now,” Leeteuk’s looks up at Heechul worriedly as Heechul playfully punches Leeteuk’s shoulder, “How is it that a guy who’s known you for a short period of time gets to get you to open up to him while I’ve known you for nearly your whole career?” Leeteuk’s shoulders sagged in relief after hearing Heechul’s joke, his lips curling upwards at his friend’s ability to tease him. “But seriously, he sounds wonderful. He really is good for you, Teukie.” Leeteuk nodded in agreement, Siwon has really helped with his mental state quite a bit, and he was so thankful for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul grabbed Leeteuk’s cheeks and checked his eyes for any traces of glistening, “No tears, very good. I’d feel like such a piece of shit if I made you cry. Also your stylist would kill me if tears were actually shed and it disrupted your makeup.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk shook his head politely, “No harm done, Chul. I know you did it as you care for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul sighed, “I still feel bad though. How about I bring you, Hyukkie and your new boyfriend out for dinner as compensation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk bit his lip in consideration, “Sure, I’d love to. Hyukjae hasn’t seen his favorite uncle in a while and I’m sure he misses you. We’d have to organize a date to do that though. We’ll also have to coordinate quite a bit since our schedules are busy and I don’t know about Hyukjae’s and Siwon’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do all the coordination, I’ll just foot the bill, I suck at matching schedules up,” Heechul shuddered. Rising from his chair, he headed towards the door, unlocking it and flinging it wide open. “Anyways, we should probably get back to filming soon. Break time is almost over.” Heechul paused before his tone turned serious once more, “But most importantly, I hope you’re happy, Teuk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk smiled gently, thinking of the man who was probably frowning at his computer screen working on his dissertation. He too rose from his chair, following Heechul to the door as he confessed softly, “I haven’t felt happier in a long time, Chul.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAND IT IS KIM HEECHUL! SARANGHAEYO KIM HEECHUL UYUBITKKAL KIM HEECHUL! &gt;&lt; Lol, but yes (I mean who else could it be he was in the tags guys)! Basically in this fic Teukchul have been friends since Hyukjae was in his diapers HAHA. But yeah don't get angry at Heechul he means well and cherishes Teuk so yeah. Anyways, I can't imagine calling my significant other every night on the phone, these two are sooooo cheesy. But anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to leave comments down below if you have any, I absolutely love reading and replying them! Alternatively, you can tell me your thoughts on twitter @horsieteukie !!! </p><p>The next chapter will have our regularly scheduled program of wonteuk being sweet together but with an added bonus of Teuk's backstory! What happened to Teuk that made him more guarded? Find out next time! The next update will be in 2 days as usual so I'll see you all then! Buh-bye! &gt;&lt;</p><p>Edit: ALSO KRY IS COMING BACK IN JUNE THIS IS NOT A DRILL !!! 2020 IS SUJU'S YEAR!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, big WARNING! This chapter contains dubious consent and may be potentially triggering. I have marked out the area where there is dubious consent for you to scroll past quickly. If you don't wish to read it but want to know the backstory, please DM me on Twitter @horsieteukie or message me here, and I will give you a summary of what happened without any descriptions. There are also mentions of sex. With that being said, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter &gt;&lt; There is so much sweetness in it and the two get even closer!</p><p>Also, if you want to play a game in this chapter, I have one for you! In this chapter, I was busy listening to songs while writing and used some song lyrics/ referenced some songs. In total, there are 9 songs! Can you spot them all? The answers will be in the end notes so no cheating! I'm watching you! (Well I can't but this is just a fun game to play hehe, also none of the songs are in the dubious consent part so don't worry). Anyways, enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whistles of “How Deep Is Your Love” by Bee Gees were carried through the wind, the cool breeze brushing against Siwon’s back as he cheerfully whistled the sweet tune as he strolled towards Leeteuk’s house. A week had passed since they made it official and his heart filled with euphoria that he could finally see his boyfriend again. His heart gave a shout of joy at the thought of being able to call Leeteuk his boyfriend. He was over the moon that in a few minutes, he would be able to spend the rest of his day with the one he cared for dearly. While they had been interacting daily over the past week, hearing Leeteuk’s voice through a phone wasn’t as good as hearing his tender and gentle voice in person. </p><p>He had been fervently waiting for Saturday to come once more, counting down the number of days before he could see Leeteuk again. While they were probably in the honeymoon stages of their relationship, Siwon felt as though he would never lose this strong sense of yearning and affection for Leeteuk. Just being with Leeteuk made him feel ecstatic and caused his heart to go aflutter. Everything about Leeteuk just made Siwon want to gaze at him all day long with eyes full of adoration and just sigh yearningly. Hyukjae was right, Siwon was whipped. </p><p>“When they all should let us be, we belong to you and me~” Siwon sang softly as he reached the familiar front gates of Leeteuk’s house. Siwon sighed softly as he rang the bell. Finally, the two of them would be reunited to spend a day of joy and contentment together. Siwon would be perfectly fine if they did nothing but just sit side by side, satisfied with the presence of each other’s company. </p><p>“You’re the light in my deepest darkest hours, you’re my savior when I fall~” Leeteuk’s sweet voice filled his ears as he opened the front gate. Siwon wondered if his heart would ever stop beating faster at the sight of Leeteuk. It was cute and all, but Siwon was starting to get worried for his own health. <em> This is probably happening too often, isn’t it? One’s heart rate shouldn’t suddenly skyrocket at the sight of someone else, right?  </em></p><p>As usual, Leeteuk was bundled up in a soft yellow sweater, looking effortlessly flawless as usual. His eyes sparkled as he looked straight at Siwon, and Siwon nearly clutched his heart at how ethereal he looked, especially when Leeteuk’s loving gaze was directed at him. <em> I got so, so lucky. </em>“How Deep is Your Love by Bee Gees? I loved that song a lot,” Leeteuk commented with a soft smile on his face, “Hi Siwon, come on in.” Leeteuk grabbed Siwon’s hand and led them inside the house.</p><p>“Yes, it’s a nice song and it’s been stuck in my head for a while, care to explain why?” Siwon gently teased as he took off his shoes and stepped into the house. Leeteuk blushed, Siwon was being overly cheesy yet it made his heart pump faster with glee. </p><p>“I don’t know, you tell me,” Leeteuk winked at Siwon, and Siwon was genuinely concerned that he was going to get a heart attack. Leeteuk was just so cute and handsome at the same time, and Siwon had not a single clue as to how to tackle his duality. </p><p>“Well, I was just thinking about how I’d be seeing this little munchkin again after a whole week,” Siwon said tenderly as he tapped on Leeteuk’s nose lightly, causing Leeteuk to giggle. “I missed you, Angel,” Siwon said lovingly, pulling Leeteuk into his arms. Leeteuk hugged him back, “I missed you too, Wonnie.” Siwon’s heart leapt at the nickname, it was the first time Leeteuk used an endearment for him. He pulled himself back so they were no longer chest to chest, but kept his hands on Leeteuk’s arms comfortably. “Wonnie? So you’re going to start using that pet name on me now?” Leeteuk nodded adorably, “You keep calling me Angel so it’s a bit weird if I keep addressing you as Siwon.” </p><p>Siwon looked around for a moment, realizing that something was missing. “Oh, just a question, Angel, but where’s Hyukjae? He’s not around again this week?”</p><p>Leeteuk rolled his eyes fondly, “The little brat said he didn’t want to interrupt us two lovebirds, so he went to spend time with Donghae.” Leeteuk neglected to mention that actually he had asked Hyukjae to go hang out with his friends that day so that he could spend the day with Siwon uninterrupted. Siwon felt happy that his friend was being so considerate and supportive of the two, but he was also worried for Leeteuk and Hyukjae’s relationship. He knew that Leeteuk and Hyukjae treasured each other a lot and Siwon did not wish to occupy such a large chunk of the limited time Leeteuk and Hyukjae had to spend together. </p><p>“Ah, if he’s worried that I mind him being around, please let him know that I completely don’t mind at all. This is his house too so he shouldn’t feel the need to leave. I know you don’t get to spend much time with him and I don’t want to interfere with that. I don’t want to take you away from him,” Siwon hurriedly replied. Leeteuk’s heart softened at Siwon’s words, Siwon was so understanding and kind, knowing how much Leeteuk cherished Hyukjae. <em> Gosh, no wonder I am so infatuated with him.  </em></p><p>Leeteuk smiled shyly, “Thank you, Wonnie, that’s really sweet of you. But truthfully, I was the one who asked Hyukkie to go hang out with his pals. I really like being with you and wanted to spend some time with just you, too.” Siwon felt his cheeks flush red at Leeteuk’s simple words. Siwon couldn’t handle just how sweet his boyfriend was. He wrapped his arms around Leeteuk once more and hugged him tightly. “I love spending my time with you too, Angel. Just being by your side makes me so happy. It doesn’t matter if your other loved ones are here as well, Angel. I just enjoy being with you.” </p><p>Leeteuk looked up at Siwon affectionately and said delicately, “Same, my darling, I feel the exact same way. This past week has been torture. Although we talked a lot over the phone, it just isn’t the same as when you’re here with me.” </p><p>They smiled at each other, just happy to be in each other’s arms. </p><p>“Technically, today is our first date, isn’t it, Teukie? What’s on the itinerary for today?” Siwon asked.</p><p>Leeteuk hummed in consideration, “There’s some things I’d like to talk with you about first, then you can decide as to what you’d like to do. I have a few card games here, we could watch some TV, sing karaoke, or we could bake something for you to take home again.” Frankly speaking, part of the reason why Leeteuk asked Hyukjae to not be present today was simply because he didn’t wish for Hyukjae to hear the things he’d like to share with Siwon. There were just some things that Hyukjae didn’t and shouldn’t have to hear but Siwon needed to know. It was for the best that Hyukjae wasn’t around to hear this conversation. </p><p>“They all sound like wonderful options,” Siwon smoothly replied, “So long that they involve you and me it sounds like a plan. I’ll decide after we talk, alright?” Siwon nuzzled Leeteuk’s cheek gently, evoking small peals of laughter from Leeteuk due to the ticklish sensation. </p><p>“Okay then, Wonnie. Come over, let’s sit down,” Leeteuk led him to the living room’s sofa and they fell back onto the cushions in an entanglement of limbs, not willing to let the other go. Leeteuk was feeling slightly nervous going about this. He had not been in a relationship for ages, and was not used to being candid about his emotions. But, for Siwon, he had to be open about them and let Siwon know of his doubts and fears. </p><p>“Siwon-ah,” Leeteuk started, using his gentler voice to approach the matter, “I really like you a lot, and I know that you like me a lot too. But, I just can’t help but worry that you won’t want to date me after a while.” Siwon’s eyebrows furrowed as his mouth curved downwards into a frown. Why would Leeteuk think that when Siwon was nothing but devoted to him? If Siwon could, he’d worship the ground Leeteuk walked on. </p><p>“Angel, why would you feel that way?” Siwon asked quietly. </p><p>“Well, Siwonnie, I’m-“ Leeteuk paused, trying his best to collect his thoughts and not let his message come across as convoluted, “I am much older than you, and while you are very mature, there will be some differences in our thinking. As we both grow older, I may change and you may not like it. Many people fall out of love and I am scared that,” Leeteuk’s voice suddenly went soft, his words coming out in a hushed tone, as though if he said it any louder, it would become reality, “You won’t want to be with me anymore.” </p><p>Siwon felt his heart break at Leeteuk’s words. How could Leeteuk think that anyone could fall out of love with him so easily when Leeteuk was… well, Leeteuk. In Siwon’s mind, Leeteuk was the epitome of everything he wanted in a partner, sweet, playful, dorky, kind and loving. It was beyond Siwon’s comprehension that someone could be capable of not loving Leeteuk when this man was clearly everything. Siwon thought that over the past week he had shown how much he cared for Leeteuk, and Leeteuk did acknowledge that. So for Leeteuk to still have doubts about their relationship was heart-wrenching to Siwon. Siwon himself had doubts that Leeteuk could entertain the idea of dating Siwon since Leeteuk was far out of his league, so for him to feel hesitant as well was shocking. He didn’t know how some people could have made Leeteuk feel as though he wasn’t that desirable when he clearly was. </p><p>Siwon grabbed Leeteuk’s hand and patted it gently. “Teukie, I am wholly besotted with you, there is no way that I would ever stop wanting you. You worry that you may change, but I also may change as I grow older. We both will, but no matter what I will still like you. These changes don’t make people fall out of love so easily. If there are changes, we will work together to face them, alright? I want to be with you in the long run, and it’ll take a whole lot for me to stop feeling that way.” </p><p>Leeteuk felt comforted by Siwon’s words, but his self-doubt kept niggling away at him. “I understand, Wonnie. But I just can’t help but worry, and you deserve to know why.” Leeteuk decided that for Siwon to understand as to why Leeteuk felt so much self-doubt, he’d have to explain himself. He wanted to end the conversation immediately as it was too uncomfortable for him, but it’s been eighteen years, and Leeteuk knew that he had to tell someone about the whole story so it would no longer hold him back. Heechul knew parts of it, but he never pried for more, which Leeteuk was grateful for as it was too painful for him to talk about it. For the sake of ensuring the longevity of their relationship, he had to open up. </p><p>- Section with dubious consent starts here, skip to the next break if you don't wish to read it - </p><p>“My first love was Hyukjae’s mother. I was young at that time and to my naive eyes, she seemed perfect to me. But, she didn’t love me the same way.” Leeteuk chuckled mirthlessly before continuing, “I was one of the most popular guys in high school, but I was known to not fool around. I didn’t have various girls latched on my arms as I wanted to find someone who I truly loved. Then all of a sudden, she appeared. I liked her a lot, I found her physically attractive which made up for her personality, which should’ve been a red flag in the first place. To me, she could do no wrong, so I started courting her. As she wanted to become more popular in school, she said yes. So she became my first girlfriend. Then one night-“ Leeteuk paused, not knowing how to continue. Siwon rubbed his back gently, sensing that this was going to get heavy. It was painful to watch the man who was generally well-spoken struggle with his words, but Siwon suspected that Leeteuk had never actually told anyone the full story of Hyukjae’s mother before. By letting it all out, hopefully Leeteuk could break free from this. </p><p>Leeteuk felt comforted from Siwon’s silent encouragement and felt well enough to continue. “One night, she asked me to come over to her house to hangout as her parents were not home. I did so as I wanted to spend more time with her. She then passed me a few drinks saying that since we’re of legal age, it’s perfectly fine for us to have some alcoholic beverages. I accepted as I didn’t want to seem like a wimp to her. We drank ourselves silly to the point where she asked me to take her to bed. At first, I said no as that would be irresponsible of us to do so. But she was insistent, saying that if I loved her, I would do it. At that time, it made sense because I believed her to be the love of my life. So I made love to her, believing that she wanted to sleep with me as she loved me back.“ Leeteuk said somberly, this was the calm before the storm.</p><p>“The next morning, she woke up and told me she wanted to break up with me. Upon asking her why, she said that she had gotten bored of being with me, and wanted to date someone else. But at that point, I was barely listening to her, I was just focused on throwing on my clothes and leaving the house. I just said, “Okay.” and quickly left. How could someone just do something so intimate with another the night before and dump them immediately the next morning? I was heartbroken. The news spread like wildfire that the school’s resident virgin no longer was one and more girls flung themselves at me and the guys said that I finally became a man but I felt empty." </p><p>- Dubious consent ends here -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A few weeks later I noticed she was absent from school and got scared as I knew that we didn’t use protection that night. When I got to her house after school to visit she confirmed to me that she was pregnant. I asked her if she wanted us to get back together as I was ready to take full responsibility for the child.” Leeteuk paused, not knowing how to continue. Siwon continued to soothe him gently, letting him know that Siwon was not judging him at all.</p><p>“She started screaming at me saying that I ruined her life for getting her pregnant. I defended myself saying that she was the one who wanted to have sex, but she said I should’ve resisted it more and stopped her. She flat out told me that she was going to abort the child as she didn’t want to become a mother. I was rather sad that she wanted to abort the child but I understood where she came from. Both of us were far too young to be parents, and if she wanted to abort it, I would support her decision. However, at that very moment, her parents came home and demanded us to tell them everything. Thankfully, they were more mad at her than they were at me. They forced her to keep the child and she did it only on one condition. She made me promise to take care of Hyukjae myself and not involve her in raising him after he was born. I thought that she would want to work with me in bringing him up, but I was wrong. Once she gave birth to Hyukjae she just left him to me and told me that if I didn’t want him, I could just leave him at an orphanage.” </p><p>Leeteuk fell silent, as tears gathered in his eyes. Siwon felt worried that this was far too overwhelming for Leeteuk, considering that this was most likely his first time sharing what happened with someone else. “Baby, do you want to continue?” Siwon asked softly. Leeteuk quickly nodded, “Yeah, I am almost done anyways.” He blinked as tears trickled down his cheeks. Siwon gently brushed them away with the back of his palm and Leeteuk squeezed his eyes shut, trying to collect himself.</p><p>“When I first saw Hyukjae, I couldn’t believe that someone wouldn’t want to parent him. He was an angel and I couldn’t bear the thought of being separated with him. I couldn’t comprehend how she carried him for nine months and still chose to forsake him. I guessed that she really didn’t want to be with me at all. At that time when I first held Hyukjae in my arms, my thoughts spiraled as I wondered if she ever genuinely liked me. By the end of her pregnancy, I think she hated me to the core. She’d lash out at me saying I brought her so much pain and suffering, and that after she gave birth to Hyukjae, she never wanted to see me again. So, I just internalized everything and decided that I’d just focus on loving Hyukjae and give him the best parenting that I could, as it was my fault that he couldn’t have two loving parents.”</p><p>Siwon decided that now would be the appropriate time to interrupt, “Teukie-ah, it isn’t your fault that Hyukjae doesn’t have two parents. And so what if he doesn’t, he has you as a wonderful father. I don’t know if I would be able to devote so much love and care for him and raise him single-handedly. Hyukjae was brought up really well and it is because of your efforts. Also, that girl didn’t deserve you at all, and it probably was for the best that she didn’t have to take care of Hyukjae.” </p><p>Leeteuk nodded, “I know, hindsight is 20/20 and all that. Her parents are actually very nice grandparents. She persuaded her parents to move away but they still sent money and gifts for Hyukjae back when I started taking care of Hyukjae. I still send them updates on how Hyukjae is doing every few months or so.” </p><p>They both stayed quiet for a while, not knowing what to say next.</p><p>“Teuk-ah, it must have been hard on you,” Siwon pulled Leeteuk into his arms and let Leeteuk’s forehead rest in the crook on his neck. “That woman played with your feelings and strung you around, she was the one who supposedly ruined her own life. It wasn’t your fault.” Siwon could feel his shirt starting to get slightly damp and caressed Leeteuk’s head gently in an attempt to soothe him. </p><p>“I know now,” Leeteuk croaked out, “But it doesn’t hurt any less. I started questioning if people genuinely cared for me, and that’s why I’m so insecure in relationships. It doesn’t help that in the entertainment industry people generally don’t love because they want to but have ulterior motives. I can’t count the number of times women tell me that they want to date me as it would be mutually beneficial to our careers. Then, when I let them know I have a son, they immediately turn 180 degrees and say they can’t do it. I don’t bother to ever seek a partner because I’m afraid that they wouldn’t want me. I try my best to not fall in love with anyone and for the longest time I thought I would never find it. But it gets difficult, I got so lonely, Siwon.” Leeteuk sniffled softly. It broke Siwon’s heart that the man was so emotionally scarred and therefore guarded himself so much. How could anyone hurt him like that?</p><p>“But at the same time, I’m so broken. I have needs too, but I can’t even sleep with someone when I’m sober as I’m just terrified to do so. To me, sex should be done with someone who you love deeply, it shouldn’t be lustful and it should be done as an act of love and not just for the sake of pleasure. I’ve only slept with three other people, and all of them were drunken one-night stands that I don’t wish to remember. I’m damaged goods and if you want to engage in more intimate activities, I honestly don’t know if I’m up for it right now. If you want to back out of this relationship, please do so now.” Leeteuk’s words were like a hammer to a chisel, breaking Siwon’s heart with each strike. Why would Leeteuk think that Siwon would give him up so easily? </p><p>“Angel, there’s nothing wrong for you to view sex as sacred. I too think that it shouldn’t be done carelessly. Also, I will never let you go, Leeteuk. I don’t care if you aren’t up to the physical aspects of our relationships as you mean more to me than just sex. You mean the absolute world to me and I would never ask you to do something if you weren’t up to it. Thank you for trusting me enough to open up to me about this and want to discuss this with me. I have no problems if we don’t have sex, just being with you is enough.” Leeteuk felt warmth engulf his heart at Siwon’s words, but he had to correct Siwon on something.</p><p>“Thank you Siwon-ah, but I do want to have the physical components of this relationship with you. For the first time in eighteen years, I’ve never been so enamored someone. You stepped into my life and I’m so happy. I truly like you a lot Siwon, and it would probably break me if we split up. I really am invested in this relationship and I want to be with you. That’s why you’re the first person I’ve ever told about what happened. I really want to make this work. As for the first time, whenever I’m reflecting on how I feel for you, I think that it’s you. You’re the one that I want, Siwon.” Leeteuk wore his heart on his sleeve, baring it for Siwon, and he only hoped that Siwon could return it in kind.</p><p>Siwon cradled Leeteuk’s cheeks in his hands, getting Leeteuk to look at him straight in the eyes. “Angel, I too cherish you so much. You mean a lot to me. Whatever that you want to do, we’ll get through it together.” Siwon considered briefly whether he should move towards the l-word, and decided that while it’s only been a week, he needed to show Leeteuk just how much he meant to him. “Leeteuk, it may be a bit too early for this, but I love you, I genuinely know I do. I love you with all my heart and soul, you consume my thoughts daily, I spend every second away from you wishing I was by your side. I want to make you happy, I want to share my days with you, whether good or bad. I am utterly devoted to you, please, let me love you.” </p><p>Tears continued to stream from Leeteuk’s eyes, shiny pools of water that burst forth not out of sadness but out of sheer elation that Siwon felt just as strongly for Leeteuk as he did for Siwon. <em> He loves me, he really loves me. </em></p><p>“Siwon, I love you too. It hasn’t been long but I am so in love with you it pains me at times. I love being with you, it makes me so happy to be able to spend time with you. I just want to be with you all the time. We don’t have to do anything exciting or fancy, just stay with me.” Leeteuk’s eyes shone with love and his voice was full of earnestness, Siwon couldn’t believe how Leeteuk saw himself as undesirable when he was everything to him. Siwon pulled Leeteuk into a heated kiss, conveying all the love and passion he had for Leeteuk as their lips moved together. They pulled away gently and Siwon gave Leeteuk the sincerest smile that he could. </p><p>“So, we’re alright now, Angel? If you ever feel any doubts about my love for you, tell me, and I will prove you wrong. If I need to reassure you every day and every night of how much you mean to me, I will do it because you deserve all the love in the world. You deserve everything and so much more. We’ll be honest with each other, alright? When I have any problems, I’ll share them with you as well, okay?” Leeteuk fervently nodded. </p><p>“Yes, I feel a lot better now, thank you Siwon.” Leeteuk gave Siwon a gentle smile of his own, his cute little dimple appearing once more. Suddenly, his eyes widened, “Oh wait! I forgot something!” Leeteuk exclaimed in such a precious manner it made Siwon want to bundle Leeteuk up in blankets and keep him safe and warm forever.</p><p>“What is it, Angel?"</p><p>Leeteuk looked down hesitantly before lifting his head back up, “Would you like to meet my friend Heechul over dinner? I told him about our relationship as he’s one of my closest friends. He said he wanted to meet you and invited us and Hyukjae for dinner. Personally I’d love for you two to get introduced to each other you don’t wish to meet him that’s perfectly fine. I’ll just tell him you’re busy or-“</p><p>Siwon quickly cut off Leeteuk’s rambling before he talked himself out of asking Siwon to meet Heechul. “Woah, woah, calm down, angel. Of course I’ll meet him. He matters to you and I want to get the stamp of approval from people who matter in your life.” </p><p>If Leeteuk wasn’t already sure that he loved Siwon, those words would have convinced Leeteuk completely. Siwon was so understanding and thoughtful, and was so invested in making this relationship work. </p><p> “Thank you, Siwon-ah, it means a lot to me,” Leeteuk smiled shyly. “So, what do you want to do, Wonnie?” Leeteuk asked, eyes wide.</p><p>Siwon furrowed his eyebrows, pretending to be deep in contemplation before he responded cutely, “Hmmmm, would you like to sing a few songs? I’d like to dedicate a few to you.” </p><p>“Haha, what song?” Leeteuk questioned, curious to hear Siwon’s reply. </p><p>“Well, suddenly you’re in my life, part of everything I do,” Siwon grabbed Leeteuk’s hands and sang the next few lines, “you got me working day and night, just trying to keep my hold on you~” Leeteuk giggled at Siwon’s endearing antics.</p><p>“So I’m a woman to you, Wonnie?” Leeteuk teased gently.</p><p>Siwon shook his head adorably and kissed Leeteuk’s nose, “No… You’re more than a woman to me. You are my lover, and I want you for the rest of my life.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Sooooo, did you spot the lyrics/songs i included in this chapter? The answers are...</p><p>How Deep Is Your Love - Bee Gees<br/>Together Forever - Rick Astley ("I want you for the rest of my life")<br/>More Than A Woman - Bee Gees (mentioned twice! "Reflecting how I feel for you" and name drop at the end!)<br/>You're The One That I Want - Olivia Newton-John &amp; John Travolta (The name of the song is there!)<br/>It's You - Super Junior (I nearly wrote neorago like the cheeseball I am)<br/>Stay With Me - Super Junior (The name of the song is there!)<br/>You Stepped Into My Life - Bee Gees ("You stepped into my life and I'm (oh) so happy")<br/>Let Me Love You - Ne-Yo/Justin Bieber/Mario (just choose which version you like but I was thinking of Ne-Yo's version lol)<br/>Goodbye - Air Supply (Original lyric: "You deserve to have so much more" Adapted: "You deserve -everything and- so much more")</p><p>Did you manage to guess them all? Let me know in the comments below! But anyways, back to the chapter. Yeah, Teuk's backstory is pretty sad but he now has Siwon to brighten his days and warm his nights so that's what matters! &gt;&lt; These two lovebirds are the absolute death of me! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments below!I adore reading and replying to your comments! (But also a note to commenters, please don't discuss the part of dubious consent explicitly just to be careful) &lt;3 Alternatively, you could hit me up on twitter @horsieteukie and talk about the story or anything related to Suju! Other than that, I'll come back in 3 days as Chapter 9 is going to be a longer chapter (and also I have yet to finish proofreading chapter 10 and writing chapter 11 and I need MORE TIME so this is giving me another day of buffer lol, I hope you guys don't mind&gt;&lt;) Anyways, I'll catch you guys in 3 days! Stay healthy, safe and happy, my friends! &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! How have you guys been? Hope that you all have been doing okay! &gt;&lt; For this chapter, we’ll see our happy crew finally meeting together for a meal, what do you think will happen? Also, more interesting information would be revealed about a certain side character, so read on to find out more! Hope you enjoy this slightly longer than usual update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cut! That will be all for today folks! Thank you for your cooperation!” The director announced.</p><p>Leeteuk eased up immediately and started bowing to the guests and the producers in thanks for their cooperation. They had just finished shooting another episode for Weekly Idol and Leeteuk had a fun time but he was glad that it was over. He had been looking forward to the end today since a few days ago when he roughed out the details for the dinner he’d be having with Heechul, Hyukjae and Siwon. They decided to just link up for dinner after Heechul and Leeteuk finished filming and have a meal at a Korean barbeque place that had quality food but also was lesser known so they could go out without bumping into too many people. Leeteuk was looking forward to the prospect of good food and even better company.</p><p><em> This would be my first time meeting Siwon on a weekday. This is new. </em>Leeteuk suddenly realized. At first he was a bit worried that people would notice Siwon and Leeteuk if they went out but persuaded himself that since Heechul and Hyukjae were tagging along, it would most likely be alright. It would just appear that Heechul and Leeteuk were hanging out after filming and Leeteuk’s son and his friend joined them. He quickly gave his thanks to everyone before heading to his shared waiting room with Heechul to gather his belongings. Surprisingly, he was the first to enter the waiting room. Normally, Leeteuk would stay and chat with the guests, giving them words of encouragement or advice before sending them off while Heechul would normally just thank everyone and head to their waiting room. However, Leeteuk was rather excited at the prospect of seeing Siwon and Hyukjae soon and was anticipating it greatly, he just couldn’t wait!</p><p>Leeteuk stuffed his belongings inside his tote bag, grabbing a few of the snacks that they generally had in the waiting room and tossing them inside. He didn’t have to but it was kind of an old habit of his. Back when he first started out he would take home any leftover snacks that were available as he did not have that much time to prepare food for Hyukjae, so Hyukjae could sustain himself with the snacks he brought home. While Leeteuk did prepare meals for Hyukjae in the fridge as a growing boy Hyukjae really could eat a lot so the extra snacks didn’t hurt Hyukjae and Leeteuk’s wallet. Nowadays, if he didn’t feel like cooking he could just have the snacks if he got peckish. He quickly did a last scan through the room to make sure that he didn’t leave any of his belongings behind. At that moment, Heechul decided to walk in.</p><p>“Hey Teuk, you seem to be in a hurry. Where are you heading off to?” Heechul asked as innocently as he could but the smirk on his face gave him away. Leeteuk sighed softly at his friend’s antics but deep inside he was amused that Heechul still had the same humor after so many years.</p><p>“I don’t know. You tell me Chul, you were the one who made the reservation,” Leeteuk shrugged. Heechul’s shoulders deflated slightly at his failed attempt at getting a rise out of Leeteuk, but that didn’t discourage him.</p><p>“Wow Teukie, over this past one year of filming Weekly Idol with you, I’ve never seen you rush out from the studio so fast. You really must be looking forward to later, huh?”</p><p>Leeteuk fought to tamp down the blush that was rising steadily on his cheeks as he responded as passive aggressively as he could, “I’m starving Heechul, I really just want to go and grab some grub now so if you could hurry up a bit and pack your stuff that would be greatly appreciated.” </p><p>Heechul snorted, “Are you sure you’re not hasty for other reasons? I think you’re not hungry for food but hungry for someone.” Leeteuk could feel his cheeks turn as bright as a tomato. </p><p>“No Chullie! Stop teasing me and start moving!” Leeteuk spluttered out. Heechul started laughing. His friend was just so adorable when he got embarrassed, he just couldn’t resist. </p><p>“Ah, you’re too cute, Teukie. Just for you, Kim Heechul will hurry up a bit more so you may be reunited with your lover sooner,” Heechul teased, winking. Leeteuk buried his face in his hands, shy from all the teasing. He really was unused to all of this. Leeteuk wondered as to when he would stop getting so bashful and sheepish over his relationship status, but it also brought butterflies to his stomach whenever he thought about it. It just made him so happy that he was in love with Siwon, and to be honest, he wouldn’t mind going through all the embarrassment if it meant that the happiness he shared with Siwon continued to hit him at the same intensity as it did now. </p><p>“We’re taking my car, right?” Heechul checked. Leeteuk quickly nodded. The plan was that Hyukjae would take Siwon with their car to the restaurant while Leeteuk would simply carpool with Heechul. The restaurant itself was a short fifteen minutes away from their set so they’d definitely reach there at the time they agreed to meet. They headed out of the waiting room and to Heechul’s car. </p><p>Upon sitting in the front passenger seat of Heechul’s car, Leeteuk realized that it had been a while since he properly hung out with Heechul. Sure, they worked closely together, but he didn’t really have an excuse to see him out of work. He made a mental note to contact Heechul more often and meet up with him for matters that weren’t work-related. Genuine friends in the entertainment industry were rare and hard to come by, it was a miracle that the two have been friends for so long, and he really should treasure their friendship more. </p><p>The short ride to the restaurant itself consisted of comfortable silence from the two, as Heechul kept his eyes on the road while Leeteuk scrolled through his Instagram feed. It was a familiar dynamic between the two. They cared for each other, truly, but they couldn’t be further opposites from one another. They were not good at having casual conversations with each other and normally an attempt to begin one would just result in an even more excruciating silence so they might as well just stay quiet. Leeteuk sighed softly, similar to a slight spring breeze, faint and gentle. Heechul heard his sigh immediately since he didn’t turn the radio on.</p><p>“What are you sighing for?” Heechul asked curiously.</p><p>“Some things never change. Even until now, we still can’t chit-chat,” Leeteuk laughed softly.</p><p>“Ah,” Heechul replied noncommittally, but a fond smile crept across his face. Leeteuk sent a quick text to Siwon, asking them for when they were likely to reach the restaurant. Siwon quickly responded saying that they were on their way and would be there in ten minutes, and that he couldn’t wait to see Leeteuk soon. Leeteuk replied saying that he felt similarly, a soft smile gracing his features. Heechul glanced at Leeteuk from the corner of his eyes and noticed his tender smile. </p><p>“Are you texting loverboy Teukie? Why’s there such a wide smile on your face?” Heechul teased gently. Leeteuk exhaled softly, turning to Heechul.</p><p>“Yeah, I asked him where he was and he said they’ll take another ten minutes.” Leeteuk replied with a sentimental tone.</p><p>“And that made you so happy? I think this is an appropriate situation for me to use the lingo of youths and call you “whipped”. You are <em> so </em> whipped for him Teukie.” Heechul dragged out the ‘so’ for further emphasis, but Leeteuk couldn’t bring himself to care, content with looking forward to joining with Siwon and Hyukjae. </p><p>“You know, I haven’t seen loverboy before, Teuk. Although I could have just looked over your screen to see him since it’s clear you two are exchanging selfies with each other. Why haven’t you shown me a photo of him yet anyways? Is it because he’s sending you some photos meant only for your eyes?” Heechul asked with a teasing glint in his eyes as he made a turn. </p><p>“No Chul! What are you thinking?” Leeteuk exclaimed, scandalized. “You’ve only known of his existence for a week and you’re going to meet him in less than ten minutes! And for your information, the selfies Siwon sends me are decent and have not a single drip of explicit content, so you and your dirty thoughts can screw right off.” Leeteuk sank into the plush chair, wanting to disappear off the face of the universe.<em> Heechul’s sole purpose for existing is to embarrass me and make my life miserable.  </em></p><p>Heechul chuckled, “Chill out, Teukie, I’ll stop teasing you.” Leeteuk heaved out a sigh of relief, thankful that the teasing would end. “I have to conserve ammo for when I actually meet loverboy.” Leeteuk got his hopes up far too early, he had too much faith in humanity. Why would Heechul be merciful and spare him from his endless ribbing? Leeteuk fell silent at the prospect of getting teased to death by Heechul and resigned himself to his fate. Silence reigned in the car for the remaining of the ride.</p><p>Fortunately or unfortunately enough for the two of them, they arrived at the parking complex that they agreed to meet with the other two at before heading to the restaurant shortly after the conversation ended. Heechul expertly slotted the car in a vacant lot and turned off the car’s engine. As they exited the car, Leeteuk spotted a familiar sleek white car with an even more familiar car plate drive past them and park at the lot next to theirs. Heechul too noticed and quickly shut his side’s door and locked the car, looking eagerly to see Siwon emerge from the car. As Siwon came out from the passenger’s side, both hosts watched Siwon keenly, but with different intentions. Leeteuk’s eyes were full of fondness and he gazed affectionately at Siwon. Heechul’s eyes scanned Siwon’s figure in appraisal. He tried his best to not show any signs of approval on his face, but <em> Wow did Teukie finally get what he deserved. Loverboy looks like he could be a runway model. </em>Hyukjae got off the car as well, locking it before running towards Leeteuk and Heechul! </p><p>“Dad! Uncle Chullie!” Hyukjae exclaimed, he went up to his father first and squeezed him tightly in a hug before approaching Heechul! </p><p>“My boy! Hyukjae-ah! You’ve grown so big!” Heechul said adoringly as he ruffled Hyukjae’s hair. “I still remember when you were barely a meter tall, and now you’re going to college! You’re an adult now!” </p><p>Siwon walked towards Leeteuk at a measured pace with a wide smile plastered on his face. He came up to him, softly whispering only for Leeteuk to hear, “Hi, Angel. I’d love to hug you now but just to stay safe I won’t. I missed you a lot though, and I really want to hug you.” Siwon pouted cutely. Leeteuk giggled softly, how did Siwon know how to make Leeteuk laugh so easily? </p><p>“It’s ok, Wonnie. I missed you too and I’d love to hug you as well, but you’re right,” Leeteuk replied back in a hushed tone.</p><p>“Well well well, look who we have here. If it isn’t Mr Loverboy himself.” Heechul strolled up to them, a hand outstretched, “Kim Heechul, Leeteuk’s best friend, at your service.” Siwon met Heechul’s hand with his own in a firm and proper handshake, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Heechul-ssi. I’m Choi Siwon.” Siwon could figure out what Heechul was trying to do, he was testing Siwon. Leeteuk groaned inwardly, <em> Great, what is Chul trying to do now? </em></p><p>“I’ve heard many things about you from Teukie,” Heechul commented evenly.</p><p>“Ah, same Heechul-ssi. Leeteuk mentioned how much he treasured you as a friend. I find it amazing that you two have been friends for such a long time, it’s really admirable,” Siwon replied goodnaturedly. Heechul quirked a single eyebrow, “Is that so? Well then, as Leeteuk’s best friend, I have every right to interrogate you and question you on your intentions with my Teukie.” He turned to Hyukjae and Leeteuk, where one of them was clutching his stomach and laughing carefreely while the other looked as though he just ate a sour lemon. Guess who was doing which action. </p><p>“You two walk ahead first, Siwon and I need to have a little chat,” Heechul told them as he wrapped his arm around Siwon’s shoulder, but not in a friendly manner. It was slightly more threatening, where Heechul could easily maneuver Siwon into a chokehold.</p><p>“Chul! Chill out! He’s not a criminal, why are you treating him like this?” Leeteuk asked, exasperated. Heechul simply pouted back at him cutely.</p><p>“Teukie! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me to be the protective best friend! Let me have my moment!” He turned back to Siwon and pinched his cheek, “I promise I’ll be gentle with him.”</p><p>Leeteuk heaved out a long suffering sigh as Hyukjae pulled on his arm, “Come on, Dad! Let’s just head to the restaurant first and order some dishes. Siwon will be fine.” Leeteuk stared at Hyukjae morosely before turning back to Heechul and Siwon. Siwon would most definitely pass the tests, Leeteuk was certain. He was just worried that Heechul would embarrass Leeteuk indirectly by being an embarrassment to himself.</p><p>“Angel, don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” Siwon said gently, winking at Leeteuk. If Leeteuk were in a period drama, he would have fanned himself and fainted, but he wasn’t and had self-control. It was a near thing though.</p><p>“Alright then, let’s go Hyukjae-ah,” Leeteuk let himself be led, or more accurately dragged, by Hyukjae out of the parking complex and towards the restaurant. </p><p>Heechul watched them walk away before he redirected his attention back to Siwon. “So Siwon, I heard that you’re quite a big fan of Leeteuk.” Siwon was expecting that question. </p><p>“Yeah, he’s been my role model since I was young. I really enjoyed watching the dramas he acted in.” Heechul hummed noncommittally. </p><p>“So, do you like Leeteuk because of his entertainer personality or for his off-screen personality? They are quite different, you know?” Heechul asked.</p><p>“Both sides of him are Leeteuk and I love both of them equally. And in essence, both personalities are the same. They are both kind, sweet, thoughtful, a bit dorky but still adorable. It is just that he expresses himself differently depending on what hat he needs to put on. Otherwise, he is still the same person who deserves all the love and affection in the world.” Heechul nodded, somewhat satisfied with Siwon’s answer, but Siwon had yet to pass.</p><p>“True. What do you think of the age difference between you? Not that it is wrong, but in our society, it is heavily frowned upon. How would your parents react when they find out that you’re dating him?”</p><p>Siwon kept quiet for a moment in consideration before responding measuredly, “Well, what matters the most is that Leeteuk and I are happy. Even if the public does not condone relationships with large age gaps, technically, I was the one who started pursuing Leeteuk. Both of us are consenting adults knowing what we want in a relationship, so our consciences are clear. As for my parents, they trust me enough to know what I am doing. They would probably find it amusing that I got together with the person I idolized for more than half my life.” Siwon felt a slight pang of regret that most likely he would never be able to announce his relationship to many people due to scrutiny from the public, but then again, he didn’t need public approval to date Leeteuk, he just needed Leeteuk. </p><p>Heechul nodded, slightly impressed with Siwon’s maturity, but he had one final question to ask. “Alright. But, Leeteuk is rather busy, and while he’s been saying that he wants to slow things down a bit and reduce the number of activities he has, it is highly unlikely that he will until quite a few years later. As for you, I heard that you’re a masters student and you’re going to apply to get a doctorate as well. Both of you will be very busy with your own activities. Would it bother you that Teuk will never be yours completely?” This was the final test, and if Siwon answered well, Heechul would give his full blessing to their relationship. </p><p>“You can never own someone fully in a relationship, they too need to lead their own lives. But, I want to share my life with Leeteuk, and his with me. A relationship is meant to have compromises, it is about giving and taking. Him being busy won’t stop me from loving him, and I will fully support his endeavours, whatever that makes him happy. So long that he is satisfied with where he is at and content, I’m happy as well,” Siwon responded earnestly. He knew that with both their schedules, it generally would be more difficult to meet Leeteuk often, but he could always do his best and make time to do so. He was committed to make this relationship last, and he found what he shared with Leeteuk to be absolutely beautiful, wanting it to last until the end of time. </p><p>Heechul finally smiled, he was glad that Leeteuk managed to find someone who was so understanding and supportive of his career. <em> They make a good couple. Siwon would compliment Leeteuk very well.  </em></p><p>“Great, you’ve passed the test! You have my stamp of approval and I give you both my blessing. But just know, that if you ever hurt Lee-”</p><p>“If I ever hurt Leeteuk you will hunt me down and make me suffer unimaginable pain. I understand. I will never hurt Leeteuk intentionally, and would rather hurt myself, than to ever make him cry. He means a lot to me, Heechul-ssi. Thank you for supporting our relationship,” Siwon interjected. Frankly speaking, he was glad that Leeteuk had a friend that cared so much for Leeteuk. </p><p>“Aish kiddo, no need to address me like that anymore. Just call me Chul-hyung or something. Anyways, let’s walk over to the restaurant now.” Siwon nodded as they started strolling to the place.</p><p>“You know, I was really surprised when I found out that Leeteuk was dating you. He rarely dates. I was even more shocked to find out your age, but I think you suit him well. Treat him well, alright? I don’t know the full story, but he’s been through a lot. I’m just telling you now, but he cares for you dearly, so you better love him right,” Heechul told Siwon honestly. Heechul wanted the best for Leeteuk, and only the best, so he had to make sure that Siwon would be able to fulfill that for Leeteuk. Siwon didn’t have to be perfect, he just had to be the right fit for Leeteuk. </p><p>Siwon nodded softly, “I know. We talked a few days ago. He means the absolute world to me, and I want to always make him happy.”</p><p>“Good,” <em> I trust you with Leeteuk, treat him right, Siwon.  </em></p><p>They reached the restaurant and pushed the glass doors open, and were greeted by a relatively empty dining area. They immediately spotted Leeteuk and Hyukjae sitting opposite each other, Leeteuk’s back facing the two of them. Hyukjae saw them walk in and waved his hands frantically, gesturing for them to come over. Heechul rushed to the seat next to Hyukjae.</p><p>“Hyukjae-ah! Let Uncle Chullie sit next to you tonight! I haven’t seen you in a while and I missed you so much!” Heechul chirped innocently as he slid into the seat next to Hyukjae, but in truth he did it intentionally so that the two lovebirds could sit next to each other. Leeteuk gave Heechul a pointed look that screamed, “You ain’t slick!” while Siwon chuckled softly as he sat down in his own seat. </p><p>Siwon flipped open the menu, scanning through the items, “What did you guys order so far?” </p><p>“Ah, we ordered a portion of pork neck for Chullie since he prefers it, and another portion of pork belly, beef short ribs and sirloin. We also ordered a few sides. You don’t mind, right Siwon?” Leeteuk answered him. Siwon smiled reassuringly and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good with anything.” Leeteuk gave Siwon a smile of his own, his cute dimple peeking through. If they weren’t outside, Siwon would reach out to poke it. </p><p>The dishes arrived shortly after and the smell of the sizzling food filled their nostrils. Once it was done cooking, the four immediately tucked in. Leeteuk scooped up the pork neck and placed it on Heechul’s plate, while dishing out some short ribs for Hyukjae. From the corner of his eye, he saw Siwon spying the sirloin.<br/><br/>“Siwon, would you like me to grab you some of the sirloin?” Leeteuk asked kindly. Siwon was shocked that Leeteuk picked up on the types of cuts he preferred so quickly, then again, Leeteuk was always very attentive and astute with these sorts of things. He paid a lot of attention to others’ likes and dislikes and could pick up on the littlest of things that would make guests comfortable during shootings, so of course he was no different outside of work.</p><p>Siwon nodded with his eyes wide, “Yes please, juseyo~”, purposely adding aegyo to his voice. Leeteuk snorted lightly, but used his chopsticks expertly to grab some sirloin and place it on Siwon’s plate. He took some meat for himself and sat back down. They all started on their food. Siwon peered around and decided to bring some laughter to the table. He tapped Leeteuk’s shoulder gently, getting Leeteuk to turn and face him curiously.</p><p>“Do you need something, Siwon?” Leeteuk asked. Siwon pointed at Leeteuk’s plate and pointed as cutely as he could. “Could I try some?” Leeteuk smiled gently, pushing his plate to Siwon. “Sure, Siwon, go ahead. There’s still a lot of meat on the grill.” Siwon shook his head softly. He widened his eyes comedically and brought his face closer to Leeteuk’s.<br/><br/>“Can you feed me a piece?” Siwon tried his best to fight off the blush that was rising on his cheeks. Normally Siwon would act coy and cute with Leeteuk whenever they were alone to make Leeteuk laugh, as hearing Leeteuk’s peals of laughter brought far too much joy to his heart. However, he was unused to having an audience, and was feeling very embarrassed. However, Leeteuk simply smiled gently and picked up a piece of short ribs with his chopsticks. Leeteuk just couldn’t resist Siwon’s large pleading puppy eyes that reminded him of a golden retriever.</p><p>“Say ah,” Leeteuk intoned. Siwon opened his mouth comedically wide for Leeteuk to be able to deposit the slice of beef easily. He closed his mouth immediately and started chewing as Leeteuk giggled softly, watching Siwon chomp on his food. </p><p>“Fank yew,” Siwon’s voice came out muffled as his mouth was still full. Leeteuk chortled, “Don’t be gross, Wonnie, focus on eating your food and don’t choke.” </p><p>“I think you too should take your own advice too, Teuk. Don’t be gross. I don’t want to lose my appetite but you two really are pushing it,” Heechul rolled his eyes as he teased them with fake annoyance. “Your displays of affection are gross, don’t taint your son’s precious eyes!” Heechul placed his hands over Hyukjae’s eyes and covered them, “Hyukjae! Don’t watch this! It’s inappropriate.” </p><p>Hyukjae swatted Heechul’s hands away, “Uncle Chullie, you called me an adult thirty minutes ago! Don’t baby me!” </p><p>The four of them laughed and continued eating, engaging in casual conversation until they finished their food. Heechul noticed Leeteuk sneakily reaching into his pockets to retrieve his own wallet and hastily stood up. “No, Teukie, I already said I’d be paying today. You coordinated the meeting, I’ll pay for the food.” </p><p>“Uncle Chullie, you can just let Dad pay for once you know, it wouldn’t kill you,” Hyukjae commented as Heechul pulled out his credit card and waved for a waitress to pass him the bill. Heechul shook his head with a mock solemn expression on his face. </p><p>“No, Hyukkie, I must pay for the meal this time to pay for my transgressions,” he stated gravely as he passed his card to the waitress. </p><p>“Why? What did you do wrong?” Hyukjae asked, visibly confused.</p><p>“He did nothing, Hyukjae, Heechul’s just being dramatic,” Leeteuk snorted. “No, Teukie! I caused you to panic that day! Totally not cool on my part! This is my payment for stressing you out!” Heechul argued.</p><p>“Stressing Dad out over what?” Hyukjae felt even more confused.</p><p>“I-“ “Nothing, Hyukjae-ah, just some filming issues that needed sorting out,” Leeteuk quickly interrupted Heechul from spilling everything. Hyukjae and Siwon didn’t need to know that Heechul nearly made Leeteuk have a mental breakdown over his feelings for Siwon. He didn’t want Heechul to appear as antagonizing towards Leeteuk’s new relationship. He met Heechul’s eyes and shook his head gently, “I’m fine already, Heechul. Don’t feel so guilty about it. Thanks for treating us dinner,” he reassured softly. Heechul looked at his friend and sighed inwardly, Leeteuk still was the same, always putting others’ feelings first and prioritizing them before himself.</p><p>“Ah, no problem, Teukie. Anytime you want us to have dinner again, whether it be just us two or all four of us, hit me up.” The smile on his face felt forced as he wondered how many times his friend sacrificed himself by downplaying his own emotions for the sake of others. “Anyways, let’s head out now!” Heechul tried his best to say excitedly as he retrieved his credit card. They headed outside the restaurant and started walking towards the parking complex. The two lovebirds were busy making goo goo eyes at each other and Heechul felt his heart warm at the two. <em> They really make a good couple. </em></p><p>“Psst, Hyukkie,” Heechul hissed, grabbing Hyukjae’s attention. “How about I just drive you home and we ditch these two here who are in their own world?” Hyukjae turned to them and nodded. “Yeah, let’s give them some time alone together to bond, good idea, Uncle Chullie.” Hyukjae pulled out his dad’s car keys and called out to Leeteuk, “Hey Dad!” Leeteuk’s head snapped up in attention. “Catch!” Hyukjae shouted as he threw the keys at him. </p><p>“Quickly Hyukjae! Get in the car!” Heechul exclaimed as he started the car. He had actually headed straight for his car while Hyukjae dealt with the two. Hyukjae hopped into the passenger seat and Heechul quickly locked the doors and eased his car out of the parking lot. He rolled down the windows as they drove off, shouting, “I’ll have Hyukjae back home in one piece, Teukie! Have fun!” </p><p>The two of them watched the couple gawk at them, mouths wide open in shock, through the rear view mirror and started cackling with laughter. Heechul sighed, “Ah, we got them good. Hope that they’ll have a nice time together.” </p><p>Hyukjae nodded in agreement, “Yes, this is actually the first time they are meeting outside of our house, probably, I don’t know if Dad scheduled any other meetings outside of the house with Siwon, but knowing him, he probably didn’t. He’d just argue that it is a waste of money to go out when we have all the entertainment that we need at home.” Heechul rolled his eyes fondly, “Yeap, that sounds just like Teukie,” Heechul sighed. Leeteuk was always the economical one, being very analytical over his expenses. Then again, under the circumstances he was put under, of course Leeteuk had to be more careful with money. Raising a child wasn’t cheap, not one bit. </p><p>“So, Uncle Chullie, you wanted to have dinner with us to meet Siwon?” </p><p>“Yeah, I wanted to see if he was right for your dad, Hyukjae-ah. I take my best friend responsibilities very seriously,” Heechul said with his nose upturned. </p><p>“That’s nice of you, Uncle Chullie, I’m glad you care for Dad so much!” Hyukjae exclaimed.</p><p>“Of course kiddo, he’s my best friend, someone has to look out for him,” Heechul replied naturally. Over the years, Leeteuk had really looked out for him. While Leeteuk tried to conceal it, Heechul knew that Leeteuk had cleaned up Heechul’s messes when he was more immature and smart-mouthed back then on many occasions. Leeteuk looked out for Heechul a lot and now that Heechul had his life relatively sorted, it was time he returned the favor. The two fell silent for a moment, but suddenly Hyukjae had the urge to tell Heechul something. </p><p>You know, Uncle Chullie, back then when you came over to visit a lot, I thought you and Dad were dating. But, I’m glad that you two are still so close to this day, thanks for being there for him, Uncle Chul.” </p><p>Heechul felt a shard of regret pierce his heart upon hearing those words. They hit too close to home. He’d gotten over it already, but at times he has thoughts on what it could’ve been. He’d never admitted this to anyone, but maybe it was time for him to come clean with his own emotions as well.</p><p>“Well, Hyukjae-ah. Actually, I used to carry a torch for your father,” Heechul confessed softly. Hyukjae snapped his head towards Heechul, shocked at the sudden admission.</p><p>“What? Since when? Used to? Wait, please explain, Uncle Chullie,” Hyukjae could feel his mind short-circuiting, yet it explained so many things. The puzzle pieces in his head were suddenly able to fit together.</p><p>“Chill out, kiddo. You better not breathe a word of this to anyone, especially Teuk. He doesn’t need to worry about me as I don’t feel that way for him anymore. After all, I’m dating. I’ll tell you, just keep this to yourself, okay?” Heechul confirmed with Hyukjae. Hyukjae nodded his head fervently, “I won’t tell a soul.”</p><p>“Well, it was probably since our ‘Star Golden Bell’ days where I started noticing the differences in how I felt when I was around him.”</p><p>“Uncle Chul, that was thirteen years ago! I was five back then!” Hyukjae blurted out. His uncle had liked his father for so long, and him and his father didn’t notice?</p><p>“Yeah, I noticed how he’d always be caring towards me and just how genuine of a person he was. Plus, he always was a looker, it isn’t hard to fall for him Hyukjae. And I was one of the many who fell for him, except I fell pretty hard.” Hyukjae nodded, indicating that he was following the conversation, but his mind was reeling. <em> Uncle Chul was interested in Dad for forever, how did they not start dating? </em>Hyukjae knew that Heechul was a very straightforward man, and would set out to attain what he wanted directly. But Heechul never indicated any sort of interest in his father other than being very helpful to them for someone who wasn’t blood-related. </p><p>“But, in my heart I knew it wouldn’t work out between us anyways. While I loved him for who he was, he was too angelic for me. Too calm, too reserved, too proper, and he was guarded because of all of the demons he had. Meanwhile, I’m loud, brash, upfront, and never backed down from giving someone a piece of my mind. We’d clash very badly, and I didn’t want to hurt your dad, knowing that his heart already had all these walls around him due to his past experiences. So, I never told him I liked him. But, that still didn’t diminish the feelings I had for him. So, if I couldn’t date him, I decided that I would do my best to care for him and his loved ones, and that includes you too Hyukkie! But also, I grew to care more about your little family. I always wanted to be the cool uncle.” Heechul sighed softly. He felt a weight be removed from his chest. He never told anyone about this, not even his girlfriend despite him loving her with all his heart and dating her for a few years already. Maybe after telling Hyukjae about it, he’d be comfortable enough to tell her as well. Technically, he had nothing wrong with his conscience, he fell in love with her and fell out of love with Leeteuk. </p><p>It suddenly all made sense to Hyukjae, that was why Heechul always was around when he was growing up until three years ago when Heechul started dating his girlfriend. He considered it silently as Heechul’s grip on the steering wheel relaxed after finally being able to let the skeletons inside his closet out. </p><p>“So all this time until you started dating your girlfriend, you liked my dad?” Hyukjae finally asked. </p><p>Heechul heaved out a huge sigh. “I loved your dad, Hyukjae. But it is all in the past. I still love him, but I am no longer in love with him. Ten years is a very long time to be interested in someone, and I didn’t want to be stuck loving him from the shadows forever, when it was unlikely that he’d like me back in the first place. Don’t feel bad for me, Hyukjae. Look at me now, I fell in love with my girlfriend, and we are discussing on getting married soon. Technically, I still settled down faster than Teukie. Life will work out. It didn’t pan out immediately for both me and your dad, but he seems to be happier now, and I am happy for him.” </p><p>“I am happy for Dad too. But wow, I didn’t know that you liked him for so long. How did Dad not realize you felt that way for him?” Hyukjae at that age couldn’t pick up the signs, but he was sure that the way Heechul cared for Leeteuk would have indicated to Leeteuk that Heechul has some sort of interest in him.</p><p>Heechul shrugged nonchalantly, “I think he chose not to notice, and if he did, chose not to address it. You know how your father is with his self-doubt, he probably convinced himself to believe that I didn’t like him at all initially when we first met. Also, with my personality, he probably figured that I would be the one to tell him that I liked him. Besides that, your father has a hard time believing that anyone would be interested in dating him, why would he think that I would be? So, it isn’t Teuk’s fault for not addressing my feelings. He never led me on anyways, telling me that if I was busy I didn’t have to come by so often, but I wanted to as I had grown to care for you deeply too. You were like the son I’ve never had but always wanted. And truth be told, it was a nice fantasy for me, that Teuk and I were your fathers. But, it was all my own wishful thinking and Teukie had no part in contributing to it.” </p><p>“But still, you liked him for so long, that must have really hurt, Uncle Chullie.” Heechul hummed, “Well, to be frank I slowly fell out of love with him. I became more invested in caring for him as a brother and you as my nephew, and that helped a lot. If I didn’t fall out of love with him, how would I be in such a steadfast relationship with my girlfriend now?” Heechul laughed softly. “Anyways, this is all in the past, and now your father is in a blossoming relationship while I’m in a steady one. I just want your father to be happy, and he is when he’s with Siwon, so I’m okay. I would appreciate it if you don’t let Teuk know about this. Knowing him, he’d probably freak out and make things awkward between us two.”</p><p>“Roger that, Uncle Chullie, my lips are sealed. Thanks so much for caring for Dad and myself, I really appreciated it,” Hyukjae replied earnestly as Heechul rolled up to the front gates of Hyukjae’s house.</p><p>“No problem kiddo, you grew up to be a fine young man, and I hope my story will give you some more insight on love in general. Anyways, here’s your stop, kid.” Heechul reached over to ruffle Hyukjae’s hair once he parked the car. “If you ever need anything, I’m always a call away, and if you want to go out for drinks without your dad knowing, you can always hit me up,” Heechul winked. Hyukjae laughed in return, “That sounds nice, I’ll keep that in mind, Uncle Chullie. Thanks for dinner and the talk. I hope you’ll have a nice night.” Hyukjae exited the car and waved goodbye before entering his house.</p><p>Heechul watched Hyukjae walk through the front gates and took one last look at the house that he spent much time in while he still was in that stage of his unreciprocated love with Leeteuk. That house held memories that consisted of so much joy and heartache, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Heechul smiled tenderly as he started the car and drove off. <em> Well, this is the end of a chapter. Just be happy, Leeteuk.  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So WOW! Heechul actually used to be interested in Leeteuk. Frankly it wasn’t an idea I had in my head but suddenly it came to me as I noticed that the way I was writing Heechul’s character, it was quite clear that Heechul cared for Leeteuk very deeply, so I decided to add it in. &gt;&lt; But please don’t worry about Heechul being sad and lonely, he has had a girlfriend for 3 years over here and is in a fulfilling relationship with her! Also don’t worry about it affecting our main pairing, they’ll be fine as they c o m m u n i c a t e  well. </p><p>You’ll see in the next chapter since technically we don’t know what happened after Chul and Hyuk ditched wonteuk and left them to their own devices. What do you think our favourite couple will do next? ;) You’ll see in two days (yes for the next chapter I will be back to the 2 day schedule but just a beforehand warning that after chapter 10 you’ll have to wait 3 days for chapter 11 as chappie 11 is EIGHT THOUSAND WORDS LONG (so have mercy on poor me please T-T)) Anyways, please leave your thoughts on this chapter in the comments below, I absolutely adore reading them and interacting with you all! Alternatively, you could talk to me on twitter @horsieteukie about the fic, suggestions on what fic you’d like to see me write, or anything related to Super Junior! Anyways, hoping that you all will stay healthy and happy during this tough time, we can get through this! &gt;&lt; I’ll see you in two days!!!</p><p>PSA: SUJU ONLINE CONCERT ON MAY 31, 2020 (3PM KST)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, last time on "Let's ditch Wonteuk as they are too disgusting together", the happy couple got abandoned. So, what are they going to do now? Find out in this chapter!</p><p>This is something new but I'll try it out for fun, here is a song recommendation that you can listen along to softly while reading the chapter. <br/>Song recommendation: "Remember When" - Tinashe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkEJYohEVEM<br/>The lyrics aren't really too appropriate but I think the instrumental really suits the vibe I am going for about 1/3 through this chapter (no spoilers since you're already here amirite? Anyways, hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter that will be cute, a bit angsty, a bit sexy ;) (ooh la la you'll see later haha), but mostly adorable chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leeteuk watched as Heechul “kidnapped” his son and drove off with shock written all over his face. He was not expecting that. Then again, the plan was for Leeteuk to join back with Hyukjae and Siwon to head back home while Heechul would go back to his own place. He turned to look at the keys clutched in his left palm, <em> Looks like I’ll be dropping Siwon off by myself now. </em>He turned to Siwon who had composed himself after the surprise getaway from the other two. </p><p>“So, what now, Siwon? I’ll drop you off at your apartment complex?” Siwon paused for a bit, before shaking his head. <br/><br/>“No Teukie, let’s take advantage of this situation. Since they ditched us, let’s just hang out together for a bit before you drop me off back at the apartment! The night is still young anyways, or is it past your bedtime already?” Siwon teased gently. Leeteuk’s eyes narrowed at Siwon’s jibe, <em> This kid did not just call me old, he’s going to have something coming for him, alright.  </em></p><p>“No it’s not! We’ve had phone calls that lasted until much later, Siwon!” Leeteuk defended himself, deciding that he would be petty and not worry if someone caught them hanging out, “I’m game, where do you want to go?”  Siwon was rather surprised Leeteuk agreed so quickly, but was concerned that Leeteuk wouldn’t get enough rest for the next day if they hung out then.</p><p>“Are you sure, Angel? You’ll be quite busy tomorrow with schedules and I don’t want to prevent you from getting enough rest just so you can hang out with me. I am already happy enough that we had dinner tonight,” Siwon said softly. Leeteuk smiled at how understanding Siwon was, but he had already made up his mind.</p><p>“It’s ok, Wonnie, tonight has been a special night, but let’s make it even more memorable!” Leeteuk assured him enthusiastically, “You’re right, it’s still quite early so we could just go out and grab some dessert before we head back to your apartment. It won’t take too long! Besides, we’ve been calling every night, even on days when we meet up during the day, so we might as well have our conversation now rather than on the phone later.” Siwon considered Leeteuk’s points and decided that the pros outweighed the cons. Dessert probably wouldn’t take too long and Leeteuk was most definitely correct in predicting that Siwon wanted to call him after both of them were done washing up for the night. </p><p>“That’s accurate. I was planning on calling you later tonight. Sure then, what dessert would you like to have? I’ll treat this time since I’ve been freeloading you for food since we first met,” Siwon grinned cheekily, “Thank you for feeding me well by the way, Dad.” Leeteuk visibly cringed at Siwon’s goading.</p><p>“Ah, don’t call me your father! I am not your father, Siwon, that is just weird,” Leeteuk exclaimed, clearly grossed out at the notion. Siwon burst out in laughter, “I know you’re not, Angel, but still, thank you for taking care of my meals, whether at your house or when you pack meals for me for school,” Siwon replied sincerely.</p><p>Leeteuk smiled warmly back, “Of course, Siwon, anytime. We have plenty of food at home and I tend to cook larger portions so I don’t mind.”  Leeteuk paused for a second in consideration, before continuing, “Honestly, I’d love to have some ice cream right now, and I know a place closeby that is still open now and the people working there know me so we will be fine.” Siwon liked the sound of that a lot. While he generally ate anything, ice cream was honestly one of his favourite desserts so this would be a treat.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan! Lead the way, Angel,” Siwon agreed excitedly. They headed towards Leeteuk’s car and Leeteuk quickly unlocked it before opening the driver’s side and sliding into his seat, adjusting the seat to a suitable position for himself. Siwon got himself seated in the passenger seat and buckled up.</p><p>“So, Angel, are you going to take us on a joyride?” Siwon asked cheekily before winking. Leeteuk turned to the auto-lock and locked the car doors before turning back to Siwon with a blood-curdling expression on his face. “No Siwon, I am kidnapping you,” Leeteuk intoned intimidatingly, before bursting into raucous laughter at Siwon’s gobsmacked expression. </p><p>“Wow! I really got you there for a second, didn’t I! How would I kidnap you anyways, I’d just bring you to my house haha,” Leeteuk struggled to get these words out as he was too busy cracking up. “You literally would be able to let yourself out of the house so easily, why’d you get so scared?” Siwon rolled his eyes upon realization, “Haha, very funny Angel. Well, I wouldn’t mind being kidnapped by you if it meant that I’d get to stay with you.” Now it was Leeteuk’s turn to snort.</p><p>“Haha, very smooth, Wonnie,” Leeteuk said dryly as he drove the car out of the lot and started heading for the ice cream parlor.</p><p>“So, how’d you discover this ice cream shop?” Siwon asked to fill up the silence as Leeteuk focused on the road ahead. </p><p>“Ah, actually, I’ve patronised the shop since Hyukjae was a kid. On Friday nights I’d normally end later but since the next day was Saturday he’d wait up for me to come home from schedules. I felt bad that he’d stay up just to greet me when I got home so I decided to bring him out for ice cream, but honestly there aren’t really too many places that sell ice cream late at night. However, I managed to find this little gem tucked away in a corner from a row of shops. They normally have a lot of business during the day but it slows to trickles at night. The workers there are very chill and have been keeping my patronage on the low for fourteen years now? We still do it sometimes. Hyuk and I would get some ice cream then head for a nearby park and just savour the ice cream together.” Leeteuk smiled softly as he reminisced the times where he’d walk hand in hand with a younger Hyukjae and buy two scoops of ice cream in a single cone. Leeteuk didn’t really care for the cone while Hyukjae liked being able to enjoy two flavours and not just one. </p><p>“Aw, that’s really cute, other than the ‘sharing of ice cream’ thing, are we going to experience the same thing now?” Siwon asked. He could only imagine as to how adorable it must have been for Leeteuk and Hyukjae to bond every Friday night over some ice cream.</p><p>“Sure, if you want to,” Leeteuk replied smoothly as he parallel parked the car along the street. “We’ve arrived! I told you it was only a short distance from here.” </p><p>The two got out of the car and headed for a quaint looking shop with a neon sign that wrote ‘the frozen creamery’ in cursive. Leeteuk pushed the glass door open and stepped inside before holding it for Siwon, the bell hanging on the door jingling, alerting the staff that they had customers. Inside, the shop was well lit but cozy with yellow lights giving off a soft and warm hue and cute chairs and sofas for customers to sit at when enjoying their frozen treats. The ice cream chiller displayed quite a decent array of various flavors. Siwon would totally visit again to try the flavors that seemed more interesting, but at the moment he had his eye on chocolate ice cream. <em> You can never go wrong with that flavour.  </em></p><p>“Hello! How may I help you two today!” A lady with a friendly smile on her face asked. “Oh! Leeteuk-ssi! Hi! You normally come on Fridays with Hyukjae.”</p><p>“Haha, yeah. I suddenly had the craving for some ice cream today so I brought the schedule forward,” Leeteuk said glibly. </p><p>“Oh,” the server responded, “And who’s this handsome young chap that came along with you?” She turned her attention to Siwon. </p><p>“Ah, hello, I’m Siwon. I’m a friend of Hyukjae’s and Leeteuk-hyung was kind enough to bring me around the area as I am less familiar with it,” Siwon replied easily. Leeteuk and Siwon had previously discussed over calls the cover story Siwon would use if they were seen in public. Leeteuk was simply introducing Siwon to the area as Siwon was unfamiliar with it and Leeteuk was just ever so helpful. In the future, they could just pass it off as them becoming good friends and evade scrutiny. </p><p>“Ooh, I see. Well then, how may I assist you two gentlemen? What would you like to order Siwon-ssi? I already know your order Leeteuk-ssi. One scoop of vanilla ice cream in a cup since I doubt you’ll be sharing your ice cream with Siwon-ssi, right?”</p><p>“Maybe I would, just to save money. It costs more money to buy two separate orders rather than a double scoop with a cone,” Leeteuk chuckled, “But yes, you’ve got my order right. You may order now, Siwon.”</p><p>“Oh, may I have a scoop of chocolate ice cream in a cone?” </p><p>“Coming right up, please go to the till to make payment later.”</p><p>The two made their way to the cashier stand as the server prepared their orders.</p><p>“Here you go, one vanilla ice cream in a cup and a chocolate ice cream in a cone. That would be 7 dollars,” the server handed them their ice creams.</p><p>“Leeteuk-hyung, I’ll pay for the ice cream this time,” Siwon quickly cut Leeteuk off from pulling out his credit card as he quickly fished out a ten dollar bill from his wallet and passed it to the server. “You’ve treated me very kindly and it’s only right that I do something in return.” Leeteuk simply nodded, “Thanks, Siwon.” Siwon collected the change and kept it in his wallet as Leeteuk helped hold both the cone and the cup. Once Siwon was done, Leeteuk handed the cone back to Siwon. “Alright, let’s head out now,” Leeteuk gestured his head towards the door. </p><p>They waved goodbye and took their leave from the shop. As they stepped outside, Siwon asked in a hushed tone, “Alright Teukie, where to next?”</p><p>“This way, Siwon, the park is only a short distance away, follow me,” Leeteuk beckoned as he started walking in the direction towards the park, presumably. Siwon followed, licking at his chocolate ice cream. While Leeteuk had a cup that would catch all the melted ice cream, Siwon had no line of defense and was vulnerable to ice cream stains so he had to work fast.</p><p>“Normally at this hour, the park is completely empty and doesn’t have any park-goers,” Leeteuk continued.</p><p>“Ooh, sounds scary,” Siwon jested, “Can I cling on to your arm? I am terrified, Angel.” Leeteuk rolled his eyes goodnaturedly, “You can at the park, there won’t be anyone to see us anyways.” Siwon’s eyes widened, this was a free ticket.</p><p>“Wait, so I can be affectionate with you at the park?” Siwon was about ready to rejoice, it was hard to rein himself in and not caress Leeteuk’s hand or wrap an arm around his shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t see why not, just no kisses.” </p><p>“Alright!” Siwon exclaimed happily. Leeteuk was quick to shush him. “Don’t be too noisy, we could still attract attention from passers-by. But anyways, we’re here already.”  </p><p>The park itself wasn’t too large, it was well-lit with many lamp posts and appeared to be pretty clean. It seemed like a nice place to go to when one wanted to find some peace and tranquility away from their work. Siwon made a mental note to visit this place next time if he was feeling stressed out. They walked into the park and headed for the nearest bench before getting seated. Leeteuk started digging into his ice cream while Siwon was halfway done with his scoop. </p><p>Siwon turned to Leeteuk and eyed Leeteuk’s vanilla ice cream that was starting to melt. “Teukie, can I try some of your ice cream please?” Siwon gave Leeteuk the best puppy eyes that he could muster. Leeteuk giggled, “Sure Siwon, but you don’t mind eating off of my spoon right?” Leeteuk wanted to check just to make sure.</p><p>“Angel, we’ve swapped more saliva than that before. A bit of saliva from your spoon isn’t going to kill me,” Siwon retorted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Leeteuk’s cheeks burned a bright red immediately. “Don’t be gross, Siwon, just shut up and eat the damn ice cream already,” Leeteuk scooped some ice cream and shoved it straight into Siwon’s mouth that was wide open since he was laughing heartily at Leeteuk’s scandalized reaction. <em> That should shut him up.  </em></p><p>Siwon savored the French vanilla flavour that melted pleasantly on his tongue, the fragrance invading his sense of smell and taste and the smooth and rich texture satiating his palate.</p><p>“Mmm, so sweet, that was absolutely delightful, Angel. I can see why you always order that flavour.”</p><p>Leeteuk nodded in agreement. Vanilla was always his favourite ice cream flavour, but currently he was dying to try something else. Also, he wanted revenge for Siwon flustering him, and he had just concocted the perfect plan.</p><p>“Yeah, Wonnie. But now I’d like to try some of yours, could you pass over your cone?” Leeteuk asked innocently, doing his best to not tip Siwon off on what he was planning to do.</p><p>“Sure,” Siwon replied nonchalantly, unassumingly handing over the cone to Leeteuk, only for his jaw to drop as he watched Leeteuk bring the ice cream to his lips as he stuck his pink tongue out and gave kitten licks to his ice cream. He pulled the cone away as his tongue darted out to lick up any remnants that may have stained his lips.</p><p>“Here you go, Wonnie,” Leeteuk’s voice was saccharine sweet, completely opposite of the intentions of his next action as he pressed the ice cream against Siwon’s lips and coated them with the melted chocolate cream. </p><p>“Angel! That’s cold! This is going to make a mess!” Siwon exclaimed while taking back the cone from Leeteuk before the perpetrator could do further damage. “That’s not nice of-“ Siwon was abruptly interrupted in his admonishing by Leeteuk’s plush lips pressing sweetly against Siwon’s. Leeteuk’s lips parted slightly to tongue at Siwon’s own before he pulled away and licked his own lips seductively while staring straight into Siwon’s eyes with a far too sultry gaze to be acceptable in public. Siwon felt his mind go blank as he did his best to commit this image of Leeteuk to his memory for the rest of eternity. </p><p>“I- Wow. I mean- Hey! I thought you said no kissing, Angel!” Siwon complained, “That’s not playing fair!”</p><p>“Well, this was a one-off thing. There’s no one around to see us anyways. Also, you don’t play fair either so I had to up the ante to get back at you!” Leeteuk pouted cutely, shattering the alluring image he built for himself seconds ago. They both started giggling at how silly they were being and continued to tuck in to their ice cream, occasionally taking nibbles and licks from the other’s.</p><p>“Ah, today was such a nice day, Angel, I really enjoyed meeting Heechul-hyung!” Siwon commented with a sense of satisfaction as to how well the day had turned out. He had a nice meal with Leeteuk and his loved ones and now they were on a mini ice cream date. He couldn’t ask for a more perfect evening. </p><p>“Yeah, Chullie can be a bit intimidating at first but he means well and honestly is an absolute riot once you get to know him,” Leeteuk said with a soft smile on his face. He was glad that Siwon got along well with Heechul, it gave him more reassurance that Siwon was here to stay. </p><p>“Yeah, I can see that from how protective he is of you. It’s so nice that you and Heechul-hyung are so close. It’s rare to see friendships on screen be so genuine in real life. You two really care for each other,” Siwon commented as he licked the melting droplets of ice cream off his cone. Leeteuk hummed for a moment in reply but kept quiet. He wondered if it would be an issue if he didn’t tell this to Siwon, but it would be best to be honest although this issue was in the past. He didn’t want it to suddenly resurface and bite him in the butt when he could’ve avoided it simply by telling Siwon his side of the story in the first place. </p><p>“Wonnie-ah, I’m going to tell you something now, but just know that it is no longer relevant, and I love you a lot, alright?” Leeteuk asked nervously as he watched his vanilla ice cream melt inside the white paper cup. Siwon raised his eyebrow slightly at the sudden change in Leeteuk’s demeanour, but he was sure that what Leeteuk was going to say next wouldn’t be too big of a deal, and even if it was, they’d just deal with it together.</p><p>“Go ahead, Angel, you know you can tell me anything,” Siwon reassured him comfortingly as his hand patted the top of Leeteuk’s left palm that rested in his lap. Leeteuk gave him a small smile before continuing hesitantly.</p><p>“I know, Siwon. Alright then. Actually, the funny thing is that Heechul was interested in me for quite some time.” Leeteuk felt a burden on his chest lift after saying these words as he’d kept this knowledge to himself for quite some time and it pained him. He then realized that he had yet to elaborate and Siwon may take it that Heechul was competition. “Keyword is “was” though! He isn’t interested in me anymore, he’s in a steadfast and loving relationship with his girlfriend! And I was never interested in him so don’t worry!” Leeteuk said hurriedly. Siwon resisted to chuckle at Leeteuk’s mild panic, it was so characteristic of him to over-worry and analyse the things he said.</p><p>“Relax, Angel, I understand, and I know I hold your heart as you hold mine,” Siwon smiled genuinely as Leeteuk felt his heart turn into a similar state as his ice cream, a melted pile of mush. “Siwon, now is not the time to be cheesy, I’m trying to tell you what happened!” Leeteuk whined slightly. This time, Siwon simpered at how adorable Leeteuk was, he just couldn’t resist.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Go on, Angel.”</p><p>Leeteuk sighed. “I only found out last year when we started doing Weekly Idol and we decided to have some drinks together as we were being very awkward with each other outside of work. We desperately needed to break the ice before our lack of chemistry showed on set.”</p><p>Siwon chose to interject at this moment, “Teukie, eat your ice cream while I ask you this question as you’re currently neglecting it and it’s in a very sorry state.” Leeteuk looked down and indeed, his ice cream was resembling a soup rather than a frosty treat. Leeteuk nodded as he shoveled the melted cream into his mouth. Siwon smiled softly as he watched Leeteuk, “Okay, here’s my question. Why were you guys awkward together when you first started on Weekly Idol? I mean, you two have been friends for close to two decades. What caused the animosity?”</p><p>Leeteuk who had managed to finish slurping up the remnants of his ice cream answered, “Well, when Heechul started dating his girlfriend, we stopped interacting with each other as often and we had vastly different schedules where we’d rarely meet. Our personalities are already so different so of course when we were placed together again we’d be awkward.” Siwon nodded in understanding, that made sense. </p><p>“Anyways, we had a few bottles and I controlled myself since I have a very bad alcohol tolerance and I didn’t want to get piss drunk, but Heechul let himself go a bit. Heechul probably had six or seven shots of soju.” Siwon winced.</p><p>“Sounds like a rough night to me.”</p><p>“Eh, Heechul’s used to drinking and has a far better alcohol tolerance than me,” Leeteuk shrugged, “Anyways, the alcohol loosened his lips. At that time, we were talking about the good old days and the changes that happened in our lives and Heechul told me he’s had a girlfriend for quite a while which was news to me. Normally Heechul struggled to have relationships that last long but at that point in time he’d already been dating for two years and I was really happy for him. But at that point in time, I was also lonely then so I briefly commented on how I wished that I was dating someone who loved me as well.” </p><p>Siwon nodded, starting to see where this was going. “What did Heechul-hyung reply with?” </p><p>Leeteuk let out a single laugh that sounded more like a bark, wry. “He said if I told him that three years ago, he would’ve volunteered to date me immediately. When I first heard it, I was shocked and thought he was joking, so I laughed it off, saying that it wouldn’t work out as we’re so different, so we wouldn’t be able to have a long-lasting relationship,” Leeteuk paused, “And then the floodgates opened.” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure he forgot that he told me all of this the next morning, but he said that what I had just said was the reason why he never confessed to me his feelings from 2007. He confessed to me that he’d been in love with me for a whole ten years, and I never realized until he’d already fallen out of love with me and found himself a girlfriend. Now that I know all of this, I don’t know what to do as if I tell him it may make things awkward between us again, but I still feel horrible for what happened and want to apologize,” Leeteuk sighed out.</p><p>“Why, Angel? You said earlier that you weren’t interested in him, so there wasn’t really anything for you to be apologetic or regretful about,” Siwon asked, puzzled.</p><p>“Yes, I don’t regret not being in a relationship with him. But I regret leading him on. I probably led him on by introducing to him Hyukjae and inviting him over to hang out with us, packing food for him since he couldn’t cook to save his life either. I helped him in shows at times whenever he was too blunt. If I had known that he was interested in me, I would’ve made it clear that I was doing these things because he was and still is one of my only true friends and I thought it was the right thing to do. He did say after I asked him about how long he’d been pining for time that he gradually fell out of love with me after I came back from army and viewed me more as a brother, but I still feel like a terrible person. I left him hanging for so long and didn’t even realize that he liked me.” Leeteuk closed his eyes for a moment, a wave of emotions washing over him as he imagined the torment Heechul must have gone through because Leeteuk left him in limbo like that. The hand that grasped his own brought him back to reality.</p><p>“Angel, it wasn’t your fault. You never knew he liked you so how were you supposed to know how to act around him?” Siwon told Leeteuk gently. Leeteuk felt as though he were filled to the brim with sighs as he let out another.</p><p>“But still, if I weren’t so wrapped up in my self-doubt, thinking that no one would ever want me for more than what I showed on the surface level, I would’ve realized that Heechul was really interested in me. It was so obvious now that I look back! He practically came over once a week despite his busy schedule saying he wanted to visit Hyukjae but then we’d end up chatting for quite a while. Even if we didn’t talk, he’d just stay quiet with me as we fiddled with our own things, but he always kept an eye on me. It’s painfully clear now that he liked me a lot but I was too self-absorbed to notice that.”</p><p>“Angel, Heechul himself could’ve stopped meeting you as frequently. He was the one that initiated going over to your home. Sure, you could’ve told him to stop visiting as much if he was busy-“</p><p>“I did,” Leeteuk croaked out.</p><p>“Oh, you did tell him that. Then, it was out of his own volition that he went to see you as often as he did. It isn’t your fault that you didn’t notice. And what’s up with all of this unconfidence? Angel, you’re the most lovable creature I’ve ever met, don’t be daft. There are people out there who would fall in love with you in a heartbeat, you saw Heechul do it so easily, I myself am one of the fallen. You’re one of the purest and most genuine people I’ve met, and I wonder to this day as to how people don’t fall to their feet admiring you. Don’t be silly, Teukie, you’re so desirable,” Siwon easily told Leeteuk as he tapped on Leeteuk’s nose gently.</p><p>Leeteuk scrunched his nose up in retaliation. “Well, maybe people aren’t as in love with me as you are,” Leeteuk pointed out.</p><p>“That’s true, but frankly speaking, I worry sometimes at night that I’ll have to fend off so much competition who try to steal you away from me. Not that I’m afraid that they’ll take you away from me, it’s just that they’ll use up the precious time together,” Siwon confessed. </p><p>“Siwon! You know that I won’t ever waver!” Leeteuk pouted, but inwardly he was glad that Siwon trusted him so much. </p><p>“I know, Angel, just that you yourself tell me nearly every night that a female cast member or guest would ask if you’d like to go out with them for a meal, and I get jealous! I only get to see you once a week but these people get to see you so often and glue their eyes on you, ogle you and your handsome self!” Siwon gave Leeteuk a pout of his own, “It just isn’t fair!”</p><p>Leeteuk balanced his empty ice cream cup in his lap and reached out to cup Siwon’s cheeks, “But Siwon, I only have eyes for you.” Siwon felt his own heart soften at Leeteuk’s words. “Now you’re the cheesy one!” Siwon blurted out. Both of them laughed heartily. </p><p>“But Angel, thanks for being honest with me about this. Heechul loving you is in the past and I know you love me now and that’s what matters. At least now we’ll avoid any potential misunderstandings. Don’t beat yourself up over Heechul liking you in the past. As you said, he’s now in a happy and steady relationship, he’s moved on, and so should you! I think that you should let him know that he accidentally told you that he used to like you so you’d stop feeling bad. I’m sure he’ll tell you to not feel guilty about it as well. I think that you two discussing what happened would be good closure for you both. Anyways, now you’re both in happy relationships that are going strong so you need not worry your pretty little head!” Siwon said as he patted Leeteuk’s hair gently.</p><p>Leeteuk’s head jerked up, “You think our relationship is going strong?”</p><p>Siwon nodded, “Of course, Angel. As more days go by when we’re together, I feel my heart overflowing with my love for you.” He then puffed up his cheeks before continuing cutely, “Don’t you feel the same way, Teukie?” Leeteuk blushed as he rapped Siwon’s shoulder gently before resting his head on it, nestling it in the crook of his neck. </p><p>“I do feel the same way, Wonnie, I truly do,” Leeteuk sighed out in contentment. Both turned their gazes towards the sky as they admired the brilliant pearls of the night, cushioned in plush black velvet. </p><p>“Look at the stars, look how they shine for you~” Siwon crooned softly as he wrapped his arms around Leeteuk. Leeteuk was ready to protest how cheesy Siwon was acting, especially since Siwon was the younger one, but he was too caught up in the sentimental moment to point it out, satisfied to simply appreciate Siwon’s sweet voice as they stargazed. </p><p>“Today has been a really good day, Wonnie,” Leeteuk commented, “Shall we head back soon?” Siwon shook his head gently.</p><p>“No, let’s just stay like this for a bit longer, then let’s go,” Siwon murmured softly. The two continued to admire the stars and find quiet, comforting solace in each other’s company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Do you remember when<br/>We went to the park at night<br/>And told you how I felt? I'll never forget<br/>I hope you know I meant<br/>I hope you know I meant<br/>Every word I said<br/>Every word I said to you, babe</p><p>I was made for you"</p><p>Hello! hope you enjoyed this chapter! I always thought that going to the park at night with your loved one while just enjoying each other's presence is peak romance. Also, same Siwon, I love chocolate too! Also... Dayummm Teuk, you're a tease. I fear for Siwon's heart, he may get a heart attack soon with how Teuk just attacks at his own will HAHA :( So Teuk knew about Chul's feelings already! But it is good that the two communicated and talked about it, otherwise I feel like sooner or later Siwon would realize that Heechul really loves Leeteuk a bit too much as just a friend and maybe he might start having doubts, and we do not want any conflict! Communication is key in relationships people!!! </p><p>But anyways, hope you liked this chapter! I had so much fun writing it hehe &gt;&lt; Let me know your thoughts in the comments below! It is the highlight of posting these stories online for you to read and I love reading and responding to them!!! &lt;3 Alternatively, you can find me on Twitter @horsieteukie so you can talk to me about the fic, any prompts you'd like me to write or just about Suju in general! The next update is in three days as I have proofread chapter 11 but it is 8000 words long and I have not yet written Chapter 12 so I need to move my butt(more like my fingers on the keyboard) before I fall behind schedule!!! Hope you all are doing okay right now and I'll see you all in the next update! Buh-byeeee! &gt;&lt;</p><p>Bonus: If you wanna see a thirst trap edit of our favourite sexy leader, Leeteuk, may I direct you to this link over here ;) https://twitter.com/horsieteukie/status/1260578591609405442?s=20 you're welcome hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! I'm back with another sugary sweet chapter! Personally, I liked this chapter a lot so I hope you'll like it too hehe &gt;&lt; With that, enjoy our favourite couple being cute together and some of Hyukjae's antics that we roll our eyes at the but adore haha! </p>
<p>Warnings: Some suggestive themes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you’re calling me just to ask what you should get Dad for his birthday,” Hyukjae’s deadpan tone filled Siwon’s right ear as Siwon winced while holding his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. Or at the very least, what are you getting for him so we don’t overlap,” Siwon sighed out, though personally he hoped that Hyukjae would give some suggestions as to what he should get for Leeteuk’s birthday. Leeteuk’s birthday was coming up in a week and Siwon had not a single clue on what present he should get for him. What was he supposed to give Leeteuk when Leeteuk pretty much had everything that he needed. What could he get him, a scarf? A board game? A ‘Best Dad’ mug? Siwon’s seen the five mugs in their cupboard with different iterations that said that with unglamorous photos of Leeteuk and Hyukjae slapped on them. Maybe asking Hyukjae wasn’t too good of an idea either. Hyukjae seemed to have a far worse struggle with giving gifts compared to Siwon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyukjae paused for a moment before responding, “Mmm, honestly speaking, as Dad knows I’m not good at giving gifts, he just doesn’t ask for any. I mean, you’ve seen the mugs in the cupboard. Instead, I plan out an activity for the whole day. Back when I was younger he’d give me a budget and I’d plan something within it but as I grew older I started saving more of my money to plan an outing for the entire day. I mean, if it’s his money is it really me giving him a present? So, I’d plan an activity to fill a few hours, a place to sightsee and a restaurant for a nice meal. Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask if you want to join us this year. I checked with Dad and he said that he would love it if you tagged along, it’ll happen on the next Saturday as usual.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know I’ve been showing up to your house every Saturday. Of course I’ll join, so long that you guys would have me,” Siwon’s heart warmed upon hearing that Leeteuk wanted him around to share his birthday celebration with him. They’ve been dating for a month and Siwon was certain that he could not be more in love with Leeteuk than at that very moment, and was even more sure that his love for him would continue to grow. Leeteuk was so warm and sweet to him that every interaction they had together would cause Siwon to swoon privately to himself whenever he thought back on them. Now, he just wanted to show his love and appreciation for Leeteuk since he brought so much joy and happiness into his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we want you with us, Siwon. Anyways, I won’t spoil the surprise but make sure you wear comfortable clothing next Saturday,” Hyukjae singsonged. “Anyways, what do you want to get for Dad, Siwon?” Siwon sighed as Hyukjae reminded him of his initial purpose for calling him and how much he was struggling with his problem. What exactly could he get for Leeteuk that would be useful for him and also bring him happiness? Siwon had not the foggiest idea. Right now, his only hope was Hyukjae, but in hindsight, maybe he shouldn’t have pinned such high hopes on someone who gives ‘Best Dad’ mugs as presents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’ve wracked my brains and I don’t have a single clue as to what to give him. Hyukjae, I know you’re not that great at gifts but please help me, what should I give him?” Siwon pleaded. Hyukjae’s chuckles filled his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, my dad is so whipped for you. Frankly speaking, if you showed up to our house wearing nothing but a bow and presented yourself as a gift, he’d love it and accept it with open arms. For two reasons of course, one because he is so in love with you and two becau-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyukjae! Now is not the time to joke around!” Siwon quickly interjected with a strangled tone, a blush steadily rising on his cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That is cheesy Valentine’s Day material, but maybe Teukie may actually like that. I’ll save it for when we’ve dated for longer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyukjae’s laughter rang through the speakers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Wonnie, I couldn’t resist. But I’m being serious when I say that Dad really loves you a lot, and he’ll appreciate whatever you give him. I know it’s clichéd but it’s the thought that counts, and he’d love whatever it is you find for him since you put in so much effort for it. So don’t worry about it too much and go with what you think he’ll like.” Siwon considered what Hyukjae said and it honestly was in Leeteuk’s character to appreciate whatever gifts he got, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, he still kept those God awful mugs out of sentiment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the advice, Hyukjae. It reassured me a lot,” Siwon replied after realizing he had stayed silent for a bit too long. “Anyways, what are you doing now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, me? I’m on the bus heading to Donghae’s house. Donghae said that he had some leftover tteokbokki and offered for me to collect some and bring it home for Dad and I to share.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool. But why isn’t Teukie sending you?” Siwon was slightly baffled that Hyukjae wasn’t getting Leeteuk to bring him over to Donghae’s house as it would be a lot quicker. It was a weekday and while it was the early evening, it still would take at least twenty minutes in transit to get to Donghae’s house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well Dad and I had already finished dinner when he called, and honestly I don’t think it’ll be great if Donghae meets Dad suddenly when I’m on a food run. I want to properly introduce them to each other. Also, Dad is supposed to watch his show- Damn it!” Hyukjae suddenly exclaimed, shocking Siwon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Hyukkie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyukjae simply heaved out an exasperated sigh, “Dad and I were supposed to watch the show together but now I left him alone at home. I feel bad now.” Siwon felt his heart soften at how the two cared for each other a lot that they’d bond over watching shows that Leeteuk participated in, whether it be acting, MC-ing or guesting on. He found out from Hyukjae that while he acted as though he didn’t really follow Leeteuk’s career, Hyukjae had actually always watched Leeteuk’s shows even as a child when Leeteuk wasn’t home to see how he was doing on the camera. Back when he was younger, Hyukjae would wait for Leeteuk to come home from work and babble to him about how cool Leeteuk was on TV as Leeteuk would lift him into his arms and hug him tightly. Their bond was really precious and every time Siwon witnessed it his heart would lift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Hyukjae. I’m sure your dad won’t mind or take it to heart. You’re right that him and Donghae should be properly introduced rather than a sudden introduction when you’re collecting food,” Siwon reassured. Hyukjae sighed once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but as of late I’ve been too busy and haven’t been able to spend much time with Dad. It’s really hard to balance university, dance classes, Donghae, and Dad. I feel like Dad has been taking the backseat over the past few months and I really should try to spend more time with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, yeah Hyukjae, but don’t beat yourself about it too much. Your dad pops up on TV everyday, I’m sure you two could watch a show together tomorrow night,” Siwon said gently, hoping to comfort his slightly distressed friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right,” Hyukjae sighed out, “On the bright side, at least you’re now here to accompany him, or else he’d be lonely.” Siwon’s nose crinkled and his eyebrows scrunched up in consideration. He knew that Leeteuk was pretty guarded and suspected that Leeteuk didn’t really have many other friends other than Heechul. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it really that bad though?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Siwon decided to probe further and find out more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by being lonely? Your Dad has other people who care for him, right? Also, aren’t Heechul-hyung and him close?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon could hear the despondence from Hyukjae’s sigh. “Dad’s only truly close friend is Uncle Chullie. Other than that, he really doesn’t have many friends. Dad doesn’t drink much so he doesn’t go out to socialise too much. People often only befriend him since he is popular, and because Dad has always been so busy with me, he doesn’t forge too many connections. The reason why Uncle Chullie and him are so close is because Uncle Chullie used to come by frequently to visit me until he got a girlfriend, though now that I think about it, it was probably to see Dad as well. Uncle Chul is the only celebrity friend of Dad’s who I’ve met more than once, frankly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon nodded, corroborating what Hyukjae just mentioned with the things Leeteuk told him a few weeks prior when they went out on their mini ice cream date. Siwon smiled fondly as he remembered the sweet memories they shared for that brief hour or so. Which reminded him, a few days after Leeteuk told Siwon about his situation with Heechul, Leeteuk happily reported to Siwon that he talked to Heechul and they both agreed that whatever that had happened in the past was water under the bridge. Heechul responded exactly how Siwon predicted. While embarrassed that he drunkenly confessed his previous feelings to Leeteuk without knowing it until now, he was adamant in insisting that Leeteuk was not at fault for any grief that Heechul went through other than being “a lovable dork who deserves all the love in the world.” Surprisingly, Leeteuk noted that the two were slightly more at ease around each other compared to how they were usually, so it was for the better that they discussed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s sad, but at the very least he has genuine company. I’m sure he loves having you accompany him, Hyukjae. Plus, your dad did tell me that now the two of them are less awkward around each other, so there’s plenty of opportunity for your dad to interact with him there. And, I’m here I guess,” Siwon shrugged. While he did talk with Leeteuk every night and see him once a week, he didn’t know as to how much of a help he had been to Leeteuk, and wondered at times if he was taking up too much of his spare time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, don’t belittle yourself. You’ve been great company to my Dad as well. Normally, Dad would only hang out with me, or he’d just exercise, cook and clean. Rinse and repeat. Now that you’re around, in general his demeanor is a lot happier, he smiles genuinely at the littlest of things and it’s mainly due to you,” Hyukjae assured Siwon. Hyukjae was not lying when he said that Leeteuk had been in much better spirits as of late. For a while before Siwon came into their lives, Hyukjae would notice how his father would appear slightly drained despite having a small half-smiled plastered to his face semi-permanently. When Leeteuk thought that no one was around, that facade would drop, leaving behind a somber man who appeared out of sorts and forlorn. Hyukjae wanted to help his father out but Leeteuk generally preferred to not share the crosses he carried with his son, so Hyukjae didn’t have any opportunities to tackle the issues head-on. But now, Leeteuk had a pep in his step wherever he went, was more cheerful and cracked more dad jokes rather than use his usual self-deprecating humor, and seemed to have a whole lot off his chest. Whatever Siwon did to Leeteuk worked miracles as Hyukjae couldn’t remember the last time Leeteuk was this relaxed and content since Hyukjae first started university. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, speaking of which, why don’t you call him after this! Could you check on him for me and ensure that he isn’t missing me too much?” Hyukjae asked jokingly but deep inside he truly hoped that Leeteuk didn’t feel too bummed out that Hyukjae couldn’t watch the show with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah sure, of cou-“ Siwon’s phone suddenly vibrated in his hand, “Give me a second Hyukjae, someone just messaged, I’ll put you on speakerphone.” Siwon pulled the phone away from his ears and tapped the speaker function before swiping to check his notifications. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, speak of the devil, or angel. Your dad messaged to ask if I’m busy,” Siwon lips couldn’t help but curve upwards knowing that Leeteuk sought out Siwon first for company since Hyukjae wasn’t there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Then let’s just end the call now! Go talk to him! Bye, Siwon, all the best for thinking up a gift for Dad!” Hyukjae cheerfully chirped before hanging up promptly, not giving Siwon a chance to say his goodbyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye Hyuk- Aish, this kid hung up already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly tapped out a response to Leeteuk saying that he was available and asked if he  wanted to call now. Almost instantaneously, he got an incoming call from Leeteuk over FaceTime. Siwon thanked the heavens that FaceTime was free of costs and didn’t measure Talktime to be charged, otherwise, their phone bills would have exploded in their faces. Siwon quickly accepted the call and watched as Leeteuk’s adorable face filled the screen. Leeteuk was donning midnight blue pajamas with cute moons and stars adorning the soft-looking fabric. That was another endearing fact about Leeteuk that Siwon learnt about. Till now, Leeteuk still wore pajamas to bed, and the pajamas he wore were absolutely adorable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, hello?” Leeteuk asked, bringing his face closer to the screen. “Can you hear me, Wonnie?” Siwon felt the urge to keel over at how flawless his boyfriend’s skin looked through his phone screen. How was the man nearly thirty-seven years old with skin that seemed airbrushed? Life truly wasn’t fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Angel, I can hear you just fine, hi,” Siwon replied tenderly. Leeteuk’s smile widened and his eyes crinkled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Wonnie! How have you been? It’s been a while since we chatted, huh?” Leeteuk joked lightly, causing Siwon to guffaw. They both knew that the last time they talked, it was less than twenty-four hours ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been alright, Angel. It’s just that, I miss you a lot,” Siwon pouted at the screen, making Leeteuk laugh in his signature high-pitched laugh. Leeteuk’s laugh was one of the things Siwon absolutely adored about him. It was adorable sounding and showed that Leeteuk was genuinely happy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, I miss you and your cute self too, Wonnie. But we’ll see each other again this Saturday, won’t we?” Leeteuk’s honeyed voice emitted through the speakers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, and we’ll see each other next week too! I heard from Hyukjae that normally he would plan an outing for your birthday and asked if I wanted to join. You wouldn’t mind if I joined right? If you want to spend some quality time with just Hyukjae, I am perfectly fine.” While Hyukjae did mention that Leeteuk was agreeable to him joining, Siwon didn’t wish to assume that Leeteuk truly wanted him there, he could’ve simply been polite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk’s smile flipped into a slight frown, “No, Wonnie, of course I wouldn’t mind. I’d absolutely love it if you join us for the day.” Siwon felt slightly relieved at Leeteuk’s response, he was already looking forward to the outing that Hyukjae planned. While Hyukjae’s gifts generally ranged from subpar to downright terrible, Hyukjae was actually good at planning outings. He was also sure that they would forge many wonderful memories on that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, then I guess you have an extra person joining you then,” Siwon grinned. “Anyways, what are you up to now, Teukie?” Leeteuk sighed rather defeatedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was supposed to watch something with Hyukjae, but Donghae offered to give us some tteokbokki his family made and Hyukjae didn’t want to trouble me to send him there and back, so Hyukjae headed there himself. He took the bus as it is cheaper and saves gas. So now I’m here talking with you,” Leeteuk’s voice lifted at the last sentence and his radiant smile appeared once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, actually I was on a call with Hyukjae earlier, and he told me the same,” Siwon responded. “He felt apologetic that he couldn’t watch the show with you and asked me to accompany you in his place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk chuckled softly. “This boy, still so thoughtful. Well, I am feeling less lonely now that I am talking to you,” Leeteuk earnestly admitted before regretting slightly that those words flew out of his lips so easily. He’d already shared with Siwon quite a bit of his burdens, and didn’t wish to overburden his only outlet. Siwon’s facial expressions softened in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, have you been feeling lonely? If you’d like, I could come over now.” Siwon’s eyes filled with worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit, but don’t worry, Siwon, you’ve helped reduce it a lot. Before we met, it used to be worse,” Leeteuk confessed. He might as well tell Siwon about his feelings of loneliness now, once Siwon knew something, while he wouldn’t pressure Leeteuk to spill everything, he’d ask about it again another time repeatedly until Leeteuk eventually felt comfortable enough to share it. Right now, Leeteuk didn’t mind being vulnerable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Siwon breathed out softly. He knew Leeteuk probably struggled with loneliness but hearing Leeteuk’s confirmation twisted the dagger that was already embedded in his heart. The confirmation that Leeteuk wasn’t getting loved as much as he deserved. But on the bright side, Siwon now had the opportunity to wholeheartedly love Leeteuk with pure devotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Wonnie. It’s just that,” Leeteuk heaved out a sigh, “I can’t believe Hyukjae is all grown up now. I’ve known him since he was so tiny and I could cradle him in my arms. Time flew by so quickly, and now he is so much busier. I see him less and less as he too has so much on his plate. But, I have to let go of him eventually. He’s fallen in love, he’ll move out one day, he can’t stay with me forever. I’ve already accepted this, but, it still hurts when I think about it.” Leeteuk’s eyes shone with unshed tears that made his eyes glimmer. Siwon desperately wished he was by Leeteuk’s side to chase those tears away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, you are right that one day Hyukjae would move out. But that doesn’t mean he would leave you forever. Hyukjae loves you so much, he asked me to check that you’re feeling okay, and talked about wanting to spend more time with you as well. While you may see him less if or when he moves out, that doesn’t mean he’ll completely cut his contact from you. I bet he’d crawl back home once a week because he misses your cooking and can’t feed himself.” The last sentence from Siwon’s comforting speech elicited a chuckle from Leeteuk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’d make sure the boy doesn’t go hungry and prepare meals for him to eat. I guess I should make him try to successfully learn some basic dishes to cook.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he’d have to visit you at least once a week to collect the food, wouldn’t he? Also, I agree with you. Hyukjae needs to learn how to cook ASAP, before he gives someone food poisoning,” Siwon pointed out, causing both to burst out laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re right, Wonnie,” Leeteuk replied after he collected himself. “But thank you for that, Wonnie. It is irrational of me but I worry that once Hyukjae moves out, I’d start seeing him less and less, to the point that I won’t see him at all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, Hyukjae told me before that you are the only person he relies on fully, he’ll always come back to you. Don’t worry about it, alright?” Siwon soothed Leeteuk gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll try not to as much. But I’ll let you know when I start being stupid again and get worried,” Leeteuk said while using the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. “Ah, I cry so easily, don’t I, Siwon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, you’re not being stupid, you’re being a parent. Every parent worries for the day that their child grows up and no longer is as close to them. Also, it’s alright to cry. It shows that you are open about your emotions, and it’s therapeutic to have a good cry at times. I just wish that I was with you now so I could hold you in my arms,” Siwon reassured. While speaking, the gears in his mind turned as he thought of what to get to help alleviate Leeteuk’s loneliness a bit. It was far too early and very inappropriate if Siwon asked to move in with Leeteuk so that he could accompany him more, but what could make Leeteuk feel less alone? Suddenly, an idea sparked in his head. Leeteuk’s house was big enough, and it would take up a chunk of Leeteuk’s time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you were here too, Siwon, but it’s late, and you have an early schedule tomorrow, don’t you, Wonnie?” Leeteuk checked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I can still talk with you a bit longer.” Siwon put Leeteuk’s mind at rest. “When I have to go, I’ll let you know. But anyways, a little angel’s birthday is coming up soon if I’m not wrong. What time do you get off work on July 1, Angel?” Leeteuk laughed goodnaturedly at Siwon’s dorkiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should get off at four in the afternoon. Why’d you ask, Wonnie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to drop by to give my little angel a special something,” Siwon smoothly replied. Leeteuk felt his heart melt at how sweet Siwon was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonnie, your love is enough for me, you’re not obliged to get me anything,” Leeteuk said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I want to give you something, and, I’ve just got a good idea on what to get for you,” Siwon responded a bit too happily. Leeteuk’s interest was piqued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? What idea is it?” Now it was Leeteuk’s turn to pry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon feigned a yawn. “Oh dear, it’s getting late, Angel. I should go wash up and get some rest. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonnie, it’s barely been a few minutes since you told me that you still have time. You’re just saying this because you don’t want to tell me your idea,” Leeteuk deadpanned, his indignance radiating from his facial expression, a pout on his cute face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re exactly right. It’s supposed to be a surprise, Angel. You’ll find out next week, birthday boy. Be patient, I promise, the idea I just thought of will be worth it,” Siwon reassured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, I shan’t pry any further,” Leeteuk conceded, “Go shower and sleep soon. Have sweet dreams, Siwon. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dreams are sweet so long as I’m dreaming of you,” Siwon winked, “I love you too, Angel, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Leeteuk nodded fervently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay then, I’ll call you again tomorrow. Bye bye, Angel,” Siwon kissed his hand before blowing it to the camera. Leeteuk giggled before blowing Siwon a kiss of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Wonnie!” Leeteuk waved sprightly before ending the call. Siwon sighed contentedly. Speaking with Leeteuk always brought a smile to Siwon’s face and filled his heart with glee. And now, he had a perfect plan for what to give Leeteuk. He just had to check for a few things to see if he could see his plans through. He quickly shot off a text to Hyukjae, “Hey, do you and your dad have any allergies?” He got a reply in seconds. “No, why’d you ask?” Siwon simply responded with, “Thanks! You’ll see soon enough ;)” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect, time to research and put my plan into action. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - - - - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk felt something rustle beside him as an arm laid across his waist. His eyes scrunched up as he tried to figure out if he was dreaming or if there was an intruder in his bed. A ball of hair tickled at his neck and his eyes shot open immediately to identify the culprit that roused him from his slumber. Hyukjae nuzzled into Leeteuk’s neck and squeezed Leeteuk tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, it’s time to wake up, it’s your birthday,” Hyukjae whined softly. Leeteuk glared at Hyukjae with no real heat behind his gaze. Leeteuk thought of sleeping in a bit more since his schedule started a bit later that day and had set his alarm clock to ring slightly later, and after turning to check the bedside clock, it was almost time for him to wake up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s my birthday. So, I’m still expected to cook breakfast today?” Leeteuk quipped, though he knew that no matter what day it was, he’d still be the one preparing breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’ve got that settled, thank you very much,” Hyukjae replied sassily. Leeteuk’s eyes widened in mock concern, despite knowing that Hyukjae probably ordered something for breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear, you’ve stepped into the kitchen? How has the house not burned down yet? What’s the damage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyukjae smacked Leeteuk’s shoulder lightly, “No Dad! I didn’t cook, but I’ve got a surprise for you, so you should go freshen up before we head downstairs. But first,” Hyukjae trailed off before squeezing Leeteuk tightly in a hug, resting his head in the crook of Leeteuk’s neck. Leeteuk was shocked but hugged Hyukjae back, patting Hyukjae’s back gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Dad. Thank you for being the best dad I could ever ask for. You mean the absolute world to me and if you ever need me, I’ll be there for you like how you’re always there for me. I love you, Dad!” Hyukjae said earnestly. Leeteuk smiled gently, touched at Hyukjae’s words. While Hyukjae was all grown up, he always would be Leeteuk’s beloved son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I love you too, Hyukjae,” Leeteuk said as he stroked Hyukjae’s head gently, just like how he would soothe Hyukjae whenever Hyukjae had nightmares as a kid and would crawl into Leeteuk’s bed to snuggle with his father and feel more secure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, Dad! I’ve got a surprise for you downstairs, so come on! It’s time to get up!” Hyukjae pulled Leeteuk from the warmth and security of his bed and all but pushed him into his adjoining bathroom. “You better be done in five minutes or I will drag you out whether you’re ready or not!” Hyukjae singsonged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk groaned as he settled his morning business. “Isn’t it my birthday? Shouldn’t I get to relax and not be rushed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, it’ll only take you less than five minutes to brush your teeth and slap some water on your face. Chop chop! The clock is ticking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aish. Yes sir!” Leeteuk mockingly responded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At times, Hyukjae is even worse than my drill sergeant in army. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk quickly brushed his pearly whites and flossed before rinsing his face, dabbing at his cheeks gently with a soft microfiber washcloth. He took a good look at his face. For being thirty-seven years old, he wasn’t doing too shabby. His skin was clear and without blemishes, and after returning from army he realized that he lost the remnants of baby fat that clung to his cheeks. Now, his cheekbones were defined and arched, and his jawline sharp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t look half bad. I mean, I got Siwon to fall in love with me, didn’t I? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk smiled, remembering Siwon’s promise to visit him in the afternoon. He absolutely couldn’t wait to see his lover. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today is going to be a great day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad! You done yet? Your surprise is getting impatient! Hurry up!” Hyukjae shouted at him from outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright! I’m coming, Hyukkie,” Leeteuk unlatched the bathroom door’s lock and exited the toilet. “I am very sure the surprise is not getting impatient, it isn’t a sentient being,” Leeteuk commented as they walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you so sure about that?” Hyukjae asked cheekily. Leeteuk’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is going on?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that, Hyuk-“ Leeteuk reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted what Hyukjae meant by surprise. In his six feet glory stood Siwon behind the kitchen bar, donning Hyukjae’s light blue checkered apron while flipping something in the skillet, pancakes presumedly. Siwon turned around, with a wide smile on his face as he set the skillet down for the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Angel, happy birthday, my darling,” Siwon walked up to Leeteuk and engulfed the shocked birthday boy in an embrace. Leeteuk’s arms immediately snaked around Siwon’s waist in reciprocation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Wonnie! But, what are you doing here? Not that I’m unhappy that you’re here, but don’t you have classes to assist in today?” Leeteuk asked, clearly baffled. Siwon chuckled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only have one class that starts at 11, Angel. I suggested this idea to Hyukjae that I should come over and cook breakfast for you. There’s seaweed soup at the side for you to have first before the pancakes are done. I’ll go check on the pancake in the pan before it burns.” Siwon ushered Leeteuk to the dining table where a bowl of steaming seaweed soup was already prepared. Hyukjae pulled the chair out for his father to sit down as Siwon went back to the stove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, so this was the surprise that you were speaking of?” Leeteuk asked as he spooned some of the warm broth into his mouth, savoring the subtle and mild flavour that enveloped his taste buds. He immediately recognized that it was his recipe that Siwon used and felt the warmth from the soup warm his own heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeap, Siwon came up with the idea to come over and cook breakfast, so he got here at 7 am sharp to start cooking,” Hyukjae replied. Leeteuk’s eyes widened in shock and he turned to Siwon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonnie! You shouldn’t have gotten up so early! Thank you so much for your efforts! I really appreciate them a lot. This was such a pleasant surprise, I love it!” Leeteuk said hurriedly, touched at the efforts Siwon went to to make his birthday special. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s no problem, Angel. I couldn’t let Hyukjae burn the house down, could I?” Siwon joked, causing Hyukjae to let out an indignant, “Hey!” Siwon forged ahead, ignoring Hyukjae’s complaining, “And, there are more surprises to come, so look forward to them,” Siwon turned around and winked at Leeteuk before turning his attention back to the pancakes. He slid the last pancake onto the stack of flapjacks with some berries at the side and turned off the burner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, breakfast is served!” Siwon announced happily while bringing over the plate and a small jug of maple syrup, setting it on the dining table before moving to sit next to Leeteuk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Siwon, it smells scrumptious,” Leeteuk said sincerely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I love pancakes!” Hyukjae exclaimed as he reached out to grab a pancake. Siwon was quick to smack Hyukjae’s fork away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s your Dad’s birthday. He gets to take one first, Hyukkie,” Siwon chided with a mock serious tone. Hyukjae pouted and grumbled as Leeteuk chortled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Siwon. Hyukjae is the baby of the house, he can take a pancake first.” It was evident that someone was competent at conflict resolution in this house. It probably came with practice.  Hyukjae stuck his tongue out at Siwon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! Take that, Wonnie!” Hyukjae gloated as he took a pancake and poured some syrup on it before taking a large bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm! Iz zooo goo!” A large smile emerged on Hyukjae’s face as he munched on the pancake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyukjae, don’t talk with your mouth full. But thanks for confirming that the pancakes are edible,” Leeteuk joked lightly. Siwon feigned that he got offended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I used your recipe! If the pancakes turn out to be inedible, it’s partly your fault too, you know?” Siwon defended. Leeteuk continued to chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured, the seaweed soup is my recipe as well, right?” Siwon was impressed that Leeteuk could identify that Siwon used the recipes from his cookbook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you remember the taste of your own recipes? Consider me amazed.” Leeteuk rolled his eyes, “Duh, I wrote the whole book myself and tested the recipes countless times on Hyukjae and myself. How could I not recognize the taste?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I concede,” Siwon said with his arms raised in mock surrender. “Anyways, let’s tuck in!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three polished the pancakes and berry off the plate as they chattered about some little things that were going on. Leeteuk had a smile of contentment permanently plastered to his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So this is what happiness is, when it is derived from the simplest of things. Being able to eat a simple meal with your loved ones. I want to do this even more often from now on. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon noticed the sentimental expression on his lover’s face and reached out to lace their fingers together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling alright, Angel?” Siwon questioned gently. Leeteuk nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never been better.” Leeteuk’s earnest response made Siwon’s heart fill with pure, unadulterated bliss. He was happy that his efforts had paid off and made the start of Leeteuk’s special day even more special. Hyukjae observed the tender moment with a soft smile on his face. Hyukjae couldn’t be any more glad that the two found each other, and was kind of certain that Siwon was just the right fit for his father. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Dad has finally found someone to share his life with. They really seem to be meant for each other. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyukjae quietly gathered the dirty dishes and brought them to the sink to start washing them. The sounds of running water snapped the two out of their reverie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks for washing the dishes, Hyukkie,” Leeteuk rose up, letting go of Siwon’s hand. “Do you want me to help with them?” </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No Dad, you can go and get ready for work. Siwon!” Hyukjae called out. Siwon jokingly stood at attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir!” Siwon saluted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and help me rinse the dishes,” Hyukjae ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir!” Siwon repeated once more before marching up to the kitchen sink. The two saluted at each other before continuing to wash the dishes. Leeteuk giggled. Easily entertained by their antics, “Alright then, I’ll go and get ready for work.” Leeteuk quickly went up the stairs and headed back to his room. There, he carefully took off his pajamas and set them in a laundry basket. He donned a plain white dress shirt and some navy blue slacks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s my birthday, sue me. I’ll wear my favourite colour today and no one can stop me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He dabbed some cologne onto his shirt’s collar and sleeves before checking himself in his full-length mirror to ensure he looked decent. A resounding knock on his door interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, may I come inside?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, it’s Siwon. Though, of course it’s him, Hyukjae never knocks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Wonnie. Come on in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon turned the door knob and entered the room, eyes taking in the surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, this is the first time I came up to your room,” Siwon commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, it is,” Leeteuk replied before jolting at the arms that suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind. Siwon pressed his cheek against Leeteuk’s shoulder and inhaled deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, you look ravishing today. You also smell really good today, can I hold you in my arms forever?” Siwon murmured deeply into the crook of Leeteuk’s neck, but Leeteuk still managed to catch every word that Siwon uttered. Every syllable. Leeteuk flushed lightly, patting at Siwon’s hands to let him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah, no funny business right now! I have to go to work,” Leeteuk exclaimed, flustered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dream of it, Angel. Hyukjae is still downstairs.” Leeteuk could feel Siwon’s smirk grazing against his neck before he let go. Leeteuk wished desperately that he could drag Siwon to a place where no one could disturb them and just continue spending time with him, but alas, they had their duties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the point, get your mind out of the gutter. But later when you come over, Hyukjae would still have classes,” Leeteuk suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, I’ll get to have you all to myself for a few hours, I love the sound of that,” Siwon replied as he turned Leeteuk to face him and gently caressed his cheeks. “Have a good day at work today, okay? Don’t tire yourself too much there, you have a big surprise waiting for you when you get off of work.” Leeteuk was intrigued, how were there even more surprises waiting for him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What on earth could it be?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? What’s this big surprise of yours?” Leeteuk attempted to pry from Siwon, though he knew it would bear no fruits. When it came to keeping secrets, Siwon was a master at it. His lips were tightly sealed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, you’ve been asking for the past week. Just be patient, you’ll find out in about seven to eight hours. Alright?” Siwon placated him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but it better be good since you’ve been dangling it in front of me, before snatching it from my grasp for the whole week. It’s torture and I’m dying to know,” Leeteuk whined as he pouted cutely. Siwon chucked at his boyfriend’s adorableness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Angel, I promise that the wait is worth it. Anyways, let’s head off now. Hyukjae is probably waiting for me to come back downstairs so we can go to the campus together. He graciously allowed me to come up here to spend a bit of time with you.” As the studio that Leeteuk was going to film at was in the completely opposite direction of Hyukjae and Siwon’s campus, Hyukjae and Siwon would simply take the bus to school for their classes while Leeteuk would take the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Leeteuk agreed, “But wait!” Leeteuk quickly pecked Siwon on the lips. “Have a good day at school, Wonnie.” Siwon shook his head in defiance, “Nu-uh, Angel. I expect better kisses than that,” before pulling Leeteuk into a searing kiss. Leeteuk closed his eyes and just treasured the tender moment. They pulled away and smiled at each other goofily. “There, much better,” Siwon nodded seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Leeteuk echoed as he opened the door for them to head out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyukjae stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms folded and foot tapping at the floor impatiently. “Come on, Siwon, we’re gonna miss the bus if you keep on canoodling with Dad. Let’s go already!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon turned back to Leeteuk and winked. “Don’t miss me too much, Angel. I’ll see you later.” Leeteuk raised his arm to wave goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t miss me too much either, Wonnie. Bye Hyukjae, have a good day at school!” Leeteuk called out as the two walked out. The two turned around and waved back before continuing on their journey. Leeteuk sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today is going to be an awesome day. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the day, Leeteuk was in high spirits. While he normally greeted everyone with a wide smile on his face, that day, he engaged in small talk and was generally more bubbly throughout the day. Many people who bumped into him wished him a happy birthday and he replied with his usual joke, “Aish, don’t remind me that I’m growing old!” He earned many laughs from that. Heechul sent a flurry of birthday wishes that radiated confusion over whether that day was actually Leeteuk’s birthday or not, giving Leeteuk a good chuckle as he read through them during his lunch break. But he couldn’t be happier that his schedules had finally ended. He could finally go home and see Siwon again. As he drove home, he wondered as to what surprise Siwon planned for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope Siwon didn’t spend too much money or time on it. He’s already given me so much.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leeteuk reflected on how the past month had been with Siwon, and it was nothing short of magical. He cherished every moment he spent with Siwon, and couldn’t wait to spend more time with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, his car’s touchscreen receiver lit up as the speakers played his ringtone. He quickly glanced to see who was calling him, not surprised to see that it was Siwon. He hurriedly answered the call before focusing his attention back on the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Angel? Are you off work already?” Siwon’s voice boomed from the speakers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am five minutes away from the house, why’d you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Hyukjae loaned me the keys to your house so I let myself in, I just wanted to let you know ahead of time before you get home and give yourself a heart attack thinking that there was a burglar. I left the gates open for you to park the car!” Leeteuk smiled at how considerate Siwon was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Wonnie. I’ll see you in a bit?” Leeteuk asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeap! Bye, Angel, see you soon!” Siwon quickly hung up to let Leeteuk focus on his driving. Leeteuk kept his eyes on the road as he turned on the radio to have some background noise. He had a pleasant drive back home without much traffic and before he knew it, he was easing the car through the front gate and into the driveway. Through the rear-view mirror, he spotted Siwon standing at the doorway. He quickly parked the car and got out, locking it. The motorized front gates automatically closed as Leeteuk walked up to Siwon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Angel, nice to see you again,” Siwon said softly as he outstretched his arms to Leeteuk and he all but fell into his embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Wonnie, I missed you at work,” Leeteuk admitted shyly. Siwon smiled warmly at Leeteuk’s bashfulness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same, my dear angel. But now, it’s time for your surprise!” Siwon exclaimed happily. “I’m going to lead you inside the house but you have to trust me, I’ll use my hands to cover your eyes so you can’t see the surprise.” Leeteuk pulled Siwon to stand behind him and grabbed at his hands, bringing them up to his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go for it.” Siwon felt his heart swoon at how easily Leeteuk trusted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s go inside, careful darling, there’s a step in front of you,” Siwon gently guided Leeteuk into the house and towards the living room. “Alright, we’re almost there, aaand, okay. Stop here.” Leeteuk halted his steps, standing still immediately. An abrupt bark startled Leeteuk slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, did he get me- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siwon, is this what I think it is?” Leeteuk felt Siwon’s palms move away from his eyes. “You can open your eyes now. Happy birthday, Angel, I hope you like my gift.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk’s eyes flew open instantaneously, his eyes adjusting to the light as he focused on the soft, white ball of fur in front of him. There, in a checkered pet bed, laid the smallest and cutest creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. It’s fur coat was shiny and glossy, looking like the finest silk. It’s eyes were round black buttons that shone brightly as the maltese’s head shifted about to take in its surroundings, before letting out another adorable yip. Leeteuk could feel his heart melt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- You got me a puppy?” Leeteuk choked out. He couldn’t believe that Siwon went to such lengths to get him a pet. Deep inside, Leeteuk knew that Siwon got the pet such that it could accompany Leeteuk and make him feel less lonely, and Leeteuk couldn’t have been more moved. He crouched down and reached his hands out to the puppy, stroking its smooth fur. “Hey there,” Leeteuk said gently, “And who might you be?” Siwon smiled as he watched the most adorable interaction he had ever witnessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I did. It’s a she and I picked her up from an adoption centre. She’s slightly more than six months old and she’s already gotten her vaccination, sterilisation, deworming and microchipping. She’s been living in my apartment for the past few days. I’ve brought over a bed, a cage and some food for her that would last for a week. I’ve also purchased a book on dog care for us to read through. I haven’t named her yet, though. I wanted to give you the honour of naming our daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk was processing everything that Siwon was saying while stroking the puppy’s fur tenderly, noting down that Siwon had taken care of all the necessary steps and procedures for adoption, up until Siwon said, “our daughter”. His head snapped up to look at Siwon, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, our daughter?” Leeteuk asked, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve been referring to myself as dad in front of her, so you better choose another name for yourself, or she’ll get confused,” Siwon chuckled, before his tone turned a bit more serious. “But if you want to be the sole parent and owner of her, then I don’t mind either.” Leeteuk quickly shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Siwon! I’d love to raise her with you! I was just surprised, that’s all,” Leeteuk hurriedly replied as he cradled the puppy into his arms and stood up, bringing her closer to Siwon. He gently tapped the puppy’s nose, causing the puppy to scrunch her eyes up and yip once more. Leeteuk turned to Siwon, eyes glistening with gratitude and moisture, but mostly gratitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Siwon. I don’t know what to say? This honestly is the best birthday gift I could’ve received,” Leeteuk’s voice was raw with emotion and honesty. Siwon felt his heart burst with euphoria that his plan was a success. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, Angel. She’s our child now, and we’ll raise her together, now stop crying and think of a name for her. We can’t always call her puppy, or we’ll cause a riot when we have to bring her on walks,” Siwon joked lightly. Leeteuk blinked his tears away and nodded fervently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. I’ll think of something.” Leeteuk stared at the puppy in his arms, trying to think of a name, when a thought suddenly sparked in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shimkoong,” Leeteuk breathed out, “Let’s name her Shimkoong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon nodded, “That’s a cute name, but why Shimkoong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk smiled demurely, “Well, when I see her, my heart flutters as she’s the cutest. But my heart also skips a beat at the sight of her as she reminds me of you.” Siwon couldn’t believe his ears, how did he find someone who loved him so sincerely and earnestly, he couldn’t understand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, I am so lucky. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shimkoong it is then! Hello, Shimkoong, Dad is so sorry he didn’t name you, but now you’re Shimkoong! We will love and pamper you from now on,” Siwon whispered tenderly as he stroked the pup’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Appa and Dad are going to spoil you from now on, Shimkoong. Welcome to the family,” Leeteuk spoke gently as he stared at the little fluff of joy, before turning back to look at Siwon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, we will be a happy family, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk thought as Siwon wrapped his arms around his shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is bliss. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bonus:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk held Shimkoong in his hands as he lifted her up to his lips and kissed her fur gently. “Yes, you are the prettiest princess, Shimkoong. Appa is going to spoil you rotten. We will have so much fun together! Appa will take you on walks and teach you tricks and give you treats. I wuv you so much! Yes, I do.” Leeteuk continued peppering tiny kisses on Shimkoong as Siwon watched from the side, feeling a slight sense of jealousy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is ridiculous, why am I getting so envious of two pounds of terror?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey uh, Angel?” Siwon inquired tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Wonnie?” Leeteuk responded absentmindedly, attention still wholly focused on the tiny white maltese. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m feeling a bit left out, could I get some love too?” Siwon asked with a pout on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about Leeteuk’s demeanour suddenly changed. Leeteuk looked up at Siwon with a sultry gaze slapped on his face, “Siwon, the way I love Shimkoong and the way I love you are very different. Don’t worry, I’ll get to you soon.” Leeteuk winked before turning his attention back to the puppy in his arms. Siwon felt his face flush a bright ride at the sudden statement from Leeteuk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he implying what I think he’s implying?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel! We haven’t even done anything else other than kiss! What are you talking about?” Siwon spluttered out, slightly scandalized but frankly, a bit hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk smiled coyly as he pressed his lips to Shimkoong’s soft fur, murmuring a soft, “Soon,” that was nearly inaudible to Siwon, but he caught it. Their eyes met before they burst into a fit of giggles. Indeed, it would be soon. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAY! Our favourite doggo Shimkoong is here now &gt;&lt; Honestly if I had a partner who got me a cute puppers and helped me settle all the paperwork and ask me to raise the doggo with them ;-; oof Anyways what did you think of this chapter hehe? Let me know in the comments belooowww as I love reading and replying to your comments! You may also find me on Twitter @horsieteukie to discuss on the story or anything related to Suju &gt;&lt; Next chapter will be out in 3/4 days as I have some things that I'd like to edit and stuff.</p>
<p>So, I'm gonna drop a bombshell on your right now. What you have just read is what I perceive to be the third last chapter of this story :o Yes, I think that our story can start drawing to a close. Please don't feel too upset as I do have bonus chapters (quite a few honestly hehe) that I have planned for both the main and the side characters, but other than that I believe that the main storyline is about to come to an end. With that being said, I am also looking towards writing my next story soon but don't really have a plot for it. So if you have any ideas that you'd like to see written into fully blown stories, let me know through Twitter preferably or message me here hehe &gt;&lt; With that, I hope you will have a wonderful week ahead and stay healthy and happy! Toodles~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey... Hey... How y'all doing... HI I am back omg. This is the longest I've gone without updating, a whole four days T-T. But yes! This chapter is very slice of life, no angst, no drama, just activities, fun, and fluff! &gt;&lt; Hope you'll like this chapter!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ring! Ring! Ring!” Siwon’s outstretched arm slapped at his wooden bedside table, groaning as he finally felt the smooth surface of his alarm clock and set it to “snooze”. His arm flopped straight back into bed as he continued to lay there, trying to collect himself. “Five more minutes,” Siwon murmured out, his eyes squinting as he tried to adjust to the light coming into his room through his translucent curtains. Siwon had a bit of a rough night yesterday, being hard at work on his dissertation. For some reason, he decided to dedicate more time to working on it, such that he’d be able to clear out his schedule today, but why? Siwon glanced at the alarm clock, noting that it was far too early for him to be awake for the weekend. He closed his eyes as he tried to catch just a few more winks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But wait, why did I set my alarm clock to wake me up earlier, what is happening today? OH!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon’s upper body shot up as he sat upright, his eyes wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m supposed to have that outing with Angel and Hyukkie today! </span>
  </em>
  <span>His feelings of exhaustion momentarily evaporated from his body, and for a short period he felt revitalised. Siwon had been counting down the number of days to their outing with much anticipation. He couldn’t wait to form new memories with the other two. However, the sudden burst of energy wore off very quickly. He needed something to shock him awake, quick. He tumbled out of bed and headed straight to his bathroom. He took care of his business before hopping straight into a shower, turning the temperature of the water to the warmest temperature his skin could take. The near scalding water from the rain shower above pelted against Siwon’s skin as he slapped his cheeks, trying to wake himself up quickly. He scrubbed himself hastily as his thoughts drifted to speculating on what activity they would be doing today. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What exactly did Hyukjae concoct for today? I hope today will be fun, after all, I worked really hard yesterday so I won’t have to work on my dissertation today. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Once Siwon was done washing himself and felt sufficiently refreshed from the shower, he turned off the water and stepped outside, toweling himself dry as his soggy mop of hair dripped droplets of water down his face and neck. He quickly tousled his hair with the towel to make the state of his hair damp rather than dripping wet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping the towel around his waist securely, he headed to his closet and rummaged for his undergarments. Upon slipping them on, he suddenly realized he had a slight dilemma. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What should I wear today? Hyukjae said to dress in comfortable attire, right? But I can’t dress up too casually and show up in sweats and a hoodie. What should I do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon spent the next few minutes staring at the clothes he had hung up in contemplation, before finally heaving a sigh and reaching out for a plain white T-shirt and some washed out jeans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is a combination that you can never go wrong with. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He quickly donned them and checked his reflection in the mirror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not bad, Choi Siwon, you clean up well. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blew dry his hair before using the tiniest smidge of gel to smooth it into its regular up-do. Checking the clock, he was still early. He bit his lip in consideration, wondering if he should just show up to their house earlier than the agreed time or just wait until it was time to go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to see Angel sooner though, and Shimkoong too! And maybe Hyukjae too…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Siwon sniggered at his list of priorities of who he wished to meet soon. He grabbed his essentials before heading out of his apartment and locking the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wallet, handphone, keys, check. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon patted his pockets to check for his items before heading off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cheerfully whistled as he walked through the lobby and past the security guard, towards the main entrance. He greeted the security guard jovially with a wide smile on his face. The security guard was a familiar face who normally worked the morning and early afternoon shift everyday other than Sunday. The security guard greeted back eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Siwon-ssi! Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” the security guard complimented him before continuing. “You seem to be pretty happy today. Also, you’re heading out earlier than usual, what’s the special occasion?” Siwon felt his smile widen further as he thought of the ‘special occasion’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you, sir. Yeah, I am going to meet someone today for an outing, it’s been planned for quite some time and I am really looking forward to it,” Siwon answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh, are you perhaps meeting a special someone?” The security guard raised his eyebrows slyly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I am meeting someone special, an angel to be specific.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just a few pals that I have. Can’t wait to take a nice break from my work,” Siwon replied instead. Just to be careful, he did not tell anyone of his relationship status other than his parents, who were tickled pink at the fact that it was Leeteuk. “Anyways, I’ll be heading off now. Have a nice day, sir!” Siwon waved goodbye and continued towards the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same to you!” The security guard called out as Siwon pushed open the glass doors. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am certain that I’ll be having a splendid day, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon thought to himself with a grin painted on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the bus ride to Leeteuk’s house, Siwon spent his time theorizing as to what Hyukjae could have planned for today. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We most definitely are not going to the beach, otherwise he would have asked me to bring swimming trunks. We aren’t going for karaoke as they have a perfectly functioning karaoke system at home. We could be going for movies, that’s why we are dressed down? Or are we just going sightseeing? The possibilities are endless. I hope Hyukjae found something fun. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being so deep in his rumination, Siwon found that he had unwittingly alighted the bus and at Leeteuk’s front gates. Slightly shocked that the journey to Leeteuk’s house felt so short, Siwon rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the gates and let him in. He heard the front door open before sharp barks filled his ears. He spotted a tiny white ball of fluff trot towards him while barking happily as the automated gates opened. He crouched down and caught Shimkoong in his hands, stroking her fur gently as Shimkoong yipped excitedly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like she didn’t forget her Dad after taking care of her for a few days. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon thought elatedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, princess. Did you miss me?” Siwon ruffled her fur as Shimkoong panted softly and wagged her tail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Koongie-ah, you’re here to greet Siwon too?” Leeteuk’s melodic voice floated over. The toy maltese immediately retreated from Siwon’s hands and scampered back to Leeteuk, nuzzling her head in Leeteuk’s leg. Siwon acted betrayed at Shimkoong's attention and affection turning towards the person of Siwon’s attention and affection. He had already predicted that once the pup started living with Leeteuk, with how Leeteuk fawned over and doted on Shimkoong, she would clearly approach Leeteuk first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shimkoong! How could you? Dad was the first one who doted on you, but now you just go to your Appa? I’m so hurt!” Siwon cried out. Leeteuk giggled softly as he picked up their child and brought her to Siwon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go, Wonnie,” Leeteuk pacified Siwon gently while holding Shimkoong up to Siwon. Siwon continued to stroke Shimkoong’s ears as he pouted. “Our princess has switched loyalties, Angel. Now she only likes you!” Leeteuk rolled his eyes at Siwon’s whining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, if she only liked me, she wouldn’t have ran to you earlier. She clearly missed you! Also, Shimkoong has taken a liking to Hyukjae,” Leeteuk retorted. Siwon continued to pout at Leeteuk, and Leeteuk just knew that Siwon was going to say something cheesy. He could just feel it coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Angel, does this mean you didn’t miss me? You didn’t run to me like Koongie!” Siwon complained petulantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said I didn’t miss you?” Leeteuk glibly responded. “I just am better at containing my excitement when seeing you.” Leeteuk gently tapped Siwon’s nose, “Also, it seems like someone missed me, you’re here quite a bit earlier than our agreed meeting time.” Siwon smiled shyly in response, “Well, I did miss you and wanted to see you sooner, so here I am now. I hope you don’t mind, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never, Wonnie. Never,” Leeteuk replied fervently. “Anyways, have you eaten breakfast yet? Come inside, I’ve cooked some scrambled eggs and there’s toast too!” Leeteuk’s radiant smile flashed as he held Shimkoong in one arm and looped his other with Siwon’s, pulling him inside. Siwon briefly noted Leeteuk’s outfit, a loose-fitting patterned long-sleeved button-on tucked into some decently form-fitting pants that looked snug but comfortable. Siwon briefly wondered how Leeteuk could always look so handsome all the time before realizing that even if his angel was wearing the ugliest clothes he’d still find Leeteuk handsome. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I haven’t eaten breakfast yet. I don’t really eat breakfast generally,” Siwon answered as he rubbed his rapidly reddening neck awkwardly. Cut him some slack, he was a masters student who valued his rest and would rather hastily chug a glass of milk before lessons than wake up early in the morning to prepare breakfast. The horrified and aghast expression on Leeteuk’s face told Siwon everything he needed to know. Clearly, Leeteuk was disapproving of this habit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siwon! How could you? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! It kick-starts your metabolism, helping you burn calories during your day, and gives you more energy to focus on your tasks. You should have told me! I could’ve prepared some breakfast foods for you to have on the go,” Leeteuk chided him gently. Siwon felt amusement bubble under his facial expression at Leeteuk’s mothering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, mum. But I don’t really have much time to eat breakfast in the morning.” Siwon said as he held open the front door for Leeteuk and Shimkoong to walk through. “What breakfast foods do you like eating normally? Sweet or savoury?” Leeteuk questioned as he stepped inside and set Shimkoong down gently, watching the toy maltese scurry off to find something to entertain herself with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, personally I prefer sweet breakfast foods!” Siwon replied animatedly. Leeteuk hummed in consideration, “Then perhaps I’ll pass you some baked goods? You just need to toast them in the oven if you want to get them warm. We can bake when we come back later as Hyukjae said the activities won’t take the whole day.” Siwon nodded in agreement, “Thank you so much, Angel. I’d love that. Also, Hyukjae told you what we are doing today?” Leeteuk turned back to Siwon and shook his head. “No, he just gave me a timeline of how long we’d take. He said after our activities today we could come back and sing karaoke. Also, we can’t leave our princess without us for too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so we’re going to a place that we can’t take Shimkoong with? Then who’s going to watch Shimkoong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heechul is,” Leeteuk quickly responded. “He’ll be coming at 10 to pick Shimkoong up. You two were supposed to show up around the same time but you came by early.” Leeteuk laughed softly. “Anyways, have some breakfast. I know you prefer sweet stuff for breakfast but you won’t mind eggs, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon grabbed a plate and cutlery from the cupboard since Leeteuk probably wasn’t expecting any other company other than Hyukjae. “Yep! You know me, I have preferences but I’m not too picky with food.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, anyways, I’ll go and call Hyukjae down now. You go ahead and tuck in first,” Leeteuk flashed his smile before moving out of the dining room. Siwon dished out some of the scrambled eggs as he listened to Leeteuk walk past Shimkoong and fawn over her for a bit, “Oh Koongie, you are so pretty, my darling.” before continuing to Hyukjae’s room. A few minutes later, the two headed downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Wonnie! Didn’t expect to see you here so early. Missed my dad that much, huh?” Hyukjae said teasingly as he slid into his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes. But not only that!” Siwon defended himself as he stabbed at his eggs. “I wanted to see my daughter as well! Right, Koongie?” He called out to the Parks’ new pet and Shimkoong scuttled towards Siwon as he reached his hand down to pet her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Honestly, I was shocked you got Shimkoong for Dad, but she’s so adorable,” Hyukjae stared at Shimkoong lovingly. It seemed like everyone was taking to the new house pet.  “Thanks, Wonnie. See! You didn’t need my help at all!” Leeteuk whipped his head to Siwon at this new information he had just received. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked Hyukjae for help in getting me my gift?” Leeteuk questioned with eyebrows raised high in judgement. “You do see the mugs inside the cupboard everytime you come over, right?” Leeteuk gestured with his fork in the direction that pointed towards the cupboard holding said infernal mugs. Hyukjae just groaned as he held his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry that I’m not good at giving gifts, Dad! But you don’t have to rag on me each time the topic of gift giving comes into conversation!” Hyukjae whined. Siwon, noticing the slight smile dancing on Leeteuk’s face, decided to go for the jugular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Dad is just teasing you Hyukjae. But honestly, be glad he loves you so much. The only reason your Dad keeps those mugs is because he loves you too much to bin them. If I received those mugs year after year, I would have just kept one of them for memory’s sake and thrown the rest out. They are horrendous.” Hyukjae’s face sunk into his hands even further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Hyukjae groaned. Leeteuk simpered, “Alright, children. Stop teasing Hyukkie. Let’s just eat.” Leeteuk had mercy on poor Hyukjae and they continued with their breakfast. Afterwards, they cleared the dishes and just lounged around waiting for Heechul to show up and collect Shimkoong for the morning and early afternoon. Heechul agreed to do it as he was available then but in the later part of the afternoon he had a schedule to be at so the trio had to be back by mid-afternoon. They spent their time just playing with and fawning over Shimkoong while waiting for Heechul to arrive. Finally, the doorbell rang. Hyukjae jumped up quickly and stretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get the door! You two lovebirds stay here with your daughter,” Hyukjae winked before scurrying to the front door to open the gates. Siwon and Leeteuk continued to focus their attention on Shimkoong until they were rudely interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your saviour is here! Where is the mutt- Oh my goodness! You are adorable!” The drama queen exclaimed when he spotted Shimkoong. He headed over to where Siwon and Leeteuk were sitting cross-legged on the ground and cooed. “Hi darling, and who might you be?” Turning to Leeteuk who had Shimkoong nestled in his lap, he asked, “Teukie! When you told me you had a new pet you didn’t tell me it would be this precious!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s Shimkoong. Her carrier bag is there with her food and toys. We’ll be back by around two-thirty. You’re okay with that, right?” Leeteuk checked as he held Shimkoong up to pass her over to Heechul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I am not okay with that. I think that you guys can just come back home whatever time you wish, while Bok and I will have a new addition to the family,” Heechul paused as he lifted Shimkoong into the air and cooed, “Isn’t that right Shimkoongie, isn’t that right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t steal our pet, Uncle Chul! She’s a gift from Wonnie!” Hyukjae quickly interjected as he made a move to take Shimkoong back from Heechul’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Hyukjae-ah. Your Uncle Chul is just joking,” Leeteuk reassured, before directing a menacing glare towards Heechul. “And if he isn’t, we can always find him. I work together with him anyways,” Leeteuk reminded. Heechul brought Shimkoong closer to his chest as though he were raising his hands in surrender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Shimkoong’s dad, I’ll have your daughter back by 3pm,” Heechul jokingly retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Siwon cut Heechul off from continuing, “I’m Shimkoong’s dad. Teukie here is her Appa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh, How cute, so you two are her parents? That’s adorable!” Heechul exclaimed. “Anyways, we all should go now, so that you guys will have a longer family day! I’ll have fun with Shimkoong, you guys have fun now!” Heechul grabbed Shimkoong’s things before moving to head out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon stood up and held out his hand for Leeteuk to grab and pulled him up. “Thank you, Heechul-ah! We’ll see you later!” Leeteuk called out to his best friend who turned back and waved before continuing to his car. “Anyways, we too should head out now. Hyukjae-ah, you’re driving since you know the place!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyukjae nodded as he grabbed the car keys, “Yup, Dad, let’s go now. The place should be open soon.” The trio headed to the family car and set off after locking up. Hyukjae took the wheel, Leeteuk took shotgun, while Siwon sat in the backseat trying his best to not fall asleep. What could Siwon say? Hyukjae was a pretty decent driver and the back of the car rocked in comforting motion that lulled Siwon into a light slumber. The father-son duo in the front were busy joking around with each other, with Leeteuk teasing Hyukjae that he better not crash the car, especially since he got his license only six months ago. Leeteuk briefly glanced up at the rearview mirror after noticing that Siwon was not really actively participating in conversation, confirming that Siwon was indeed asleep. He chuckled softly at how peaceful Siwon looked as he slept with his mouth slightly agape and face smooth with now dimples or creases. He quickly glanced at Hyukjae and shushed him softly with a finger to his lips, though he knew Hyukjae wouldn’t see the gesture as his eyes were focused on the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyukkie, Siwon is a bit tired now as last night he stayed up till quite late to do his work,” Leeteuk whispered softly. “Let’s put a pin in it for lunch?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyukjae nodded after hearing his father’s words and the rest of the ride to the location only he knew of was in relative silence except for Siwon’s rhythmic deep breathing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hm, so Wonnie doesn’t snore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk’s moment of realization didn’t last long when a soft snore interrupted his train of thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, he does snore, but he does it so cutely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk smiled softly. Leeteuk too decided that now would be a good time to get a bit of shuteye and tilted his head back while closing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their destination was roughly twenty minutes away, so when Hyukjae finally pulled up to a laser tag center, his other two passengers were dozing off lightly. He easily found a lot close to the center’s entrance and parked the car. He turned to Leeteuk and shook him gently, he was used to his dad trying to rest for a bit whenever Hyukjae took the wheel after he was relatively assured that Hyukjae’s driving skills were up to par. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, Dad. We’re here, it’s time to wake up,” Hyukjae spoke with a gentle lilt. Leeteuk’s eyes fluttered opened immediately, earthy brown irises darting about to gather his surroundings. “Ah, we’re here already?” Leeteuk’s voice slightly deeper from sleep came out, waking up Siwon in the back. Siwon shifted as the different but not unpleasant voice roused him from his slumber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, who’s that?” Siwon murmured, confused. Leeteuk who had finished shaking off the sleepy haze blushed upon realization. He quickly cleared his throat, “Ah, it’s just me, Wonnie. Anyways, we’re here!” Siwon rubbed his bleary eyes and spotted the beige building with blue neon signs highlighting the fact that it was a laser tag arena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! We’re playing laser tag today?” Siwon asked. He’d played it before once as a youngster and found it fun, but never got the opportunity to play it again, so now Siwon had the chance to relive his childhood memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Hyukjae responded eagerly, glad to see that his passengers seemed rather excited in his choice of activity. “I was thinking of having us go to an actual shooting center but laser tag is far more interactive and engaging. Also, Dad has really good aim so we’re guaranteed a win when we play against others in teams.” Siwon turned to Leeteuk with eyebrows raised, he did not know that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re good at shooting?” Siwon questioned with awe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How is this man so talented and skilled at so many things? This doesn’t make any sense! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk rubbed his neck awkwardly and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, during army when we had our training I was pretty good with the rifle. I doubt those skills would be carried and applied to laser tag though, we may lose today.” Leeteuk laughed nervously as the three got out of the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Dad!” Hyukjae reassured him as he locked the car doors and pocketed the keys. “If we lose, you’ll just have to pay for lunch.” Hyukjae cackled before his eyes sparkled with mischief. “Hey! Let’s have a bet. Basically at this laser tag place we’ll have a target practice session, a round where we go against other players and one free-for-all one. The one who loses the most pays for lunch later!” Hyukjae suggested. Since there was still five minutes till the center officially opened for business, the trio roughed out the rules. How they would measure as to who did the worst would be based on who had the lowest accuracy for target practice, and for the actual laser tag battle, for every kill they got they’d earn ten points while every time they died five points would be deducted. After confirming the details, the place opened and they headed inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three were immediately greeted by helpful and friendly staff who collected the payment for playing and ushered them to the equipment room. Since they were the first customers of the day, they had to wait for more players to show up before they could actually play against others. But for now, they could put on the vests and play at the target practice zone. After the personnel explained how to don the vest and use the laser rifle attached to the vest, they put on the equipment and headed for the practice range. Over there, players were supposed to hit as many small sensors that were all over the room’s walls as possible with the fewest bullets within a minute. The staff explained to them kindly how to use the rifle, that it would only shoot when both hands were on the rifle and how to reload the gun. They were given a chance to practice for a short while before they would be “assessed”. Hyukjae and Siwon immediately started to try and hit the sensors that would flash red upon being hit by a laser. Meanwhile, Leeteuk studied the rifle carefully before getting a steady position, pressing the rifle butt firmly in the pocket of his right shoulder as he pressed his cheek against the stock of the gun. He aimed at the sensors for a moment, before firing off three consecutive shots that hit three different sensors dead-on. The other two watched, marvelling at his skills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, how do you shoot that well, Leeteuk hyung?” Siwon breathed out in awe. “And you said you’d be bad at this.” Leeteuk laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siwon, I am standing stock still right now so it is so easy to aim. Later when we run around to avoid getting shot at, it will be completely different,” Leeteuk explained. “But to aim properly, you’ve got to-” Leeteuk sighed, there was absolutely no way he could explain as to how to shoot well with his hands full. “Hyukjae, could you help me hold my rifle first?” He turned his attention back to Siwon, “It’s easier if I just show you how to aim. Hyukjae, just observe how Siwon does it.” Leeteuk went up close to Siwon and adjusted Siwon’s grip on the rifle. He then pointed to the iron sights on the rifle, “Here is your front sight post near the tip of the rifle's barrel and the aperture which look like two hills. You need to align the front sight in the two crooks  to ensure that your rifle is sighted. This all must be aligned exactly for your aim to be more precise. Press your cheek against the stock to have a more accurate view.” Leeteuk’s breath was warm on Siwon’s neck as he gently guided Siwon’s face to the stock. Siwon felt his face rapidly heating up but he obediently followed Leeteuk’s advice and trained his gaze towards one of the sensors. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, Siwon. Get a grip. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk followed Siwon’s line of sight and continued. “Now that you have sight on one of the sensors, during that brief period after you exhale, pull the trigger. Don’t move away from the gun or jerk the gun or you’ll miss the shot for sure. Follow through with proper positioning and balance. You can check a few seconds later. Ok, try it out now.” Leeteuk stepped back and took back his own rifle from Hyukjae so he too could practice. Siwon tried a first shot, and it felt a tad unnatural but it hit the sensor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! Try again with another sensor,” Leeteuk encouraged gently. Siwon tried again and this time it felt more familiar. Siwon nodded at Leeteuk, “Thanks Leeteuk-hyung! I think I got a hang of this.” Leeteuk gave a smile of his own in return. After practicing a bit more, the attendant came back to them and told them that they’d have the accuracy test now. They decided to go by age in ascending order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, if you go first, you’d absolutely cream us and we would not even bother trying. It’s best if you’re last.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three each had their chance in shooting. As expected, Leeteuk completely obliterated the other two’s scores. Somehow, Hyukjae and Siwon managed to get a tie after calculating their bullets used to accuracy ratio. On the bright side, it seemed that the birthday boy would most likely not have to pay for lunch. By then, more customers had arrived and they could now play in teams. They managed to stay in the same team as there were two different coloured vests, one in red and one in blue, and all three were given blue vests at the start. The group finally moved to the arena and were briefed on the match. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The special game that they were given was a base-centric match, where they had to defend their base from attackers while also attacking the opponents’ base. When shot by an opponent, they would not be able to attack for ten seconds before their rifle was reactivated. There would be a total of three rounds that lasted for ten minutes each.The teams were given three minutes to discuss strategies before they attacked. Somehow, Leeteuk was the one to take charge of their team of six and started assigning duties to each of them based on what role they said they preferred to take. There would be three attackers who would swarm the opponent’s base, two defenders who fended off attacks, and one sniper who would try to kill more players and buy the attackers time. Upon agreeing on the roles, it was decided that Hyukjae would be one of those attacking, Siwon would defend while Leeteuk would snipe. Somehow, Leeteuk’s MC-ing tendencies leaked into his briefing as he got their team to do a quick cheer before their discussion time was up. They quickly cheered, “Hwaiting!” before air horns sounded and they dashed to their places. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Siwon was immersed in the game, fending off attackers who were coming at him left and right. Leeteuk’s advice really helped and he found it much easier to hit the sweet spots on the opponents’ vests more easily. So far, he only died once during the first wave and there was only a minute left on the clock. Suddenly, an opponent charged at him and went trigger happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I guess I’ll be dying twice this round, that’s a shame. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon thought briefly as he tried to aim for the opponent’s sensor, but before he could fire out a shot, the opponent’s vest’s sensors turned off to indicate that he got shot at. Siwon swivelled his head around, trying to spot who helped him, before zeroing in on Leeteuk. Leeteuk coolly shifted his face away from his stock and met Siwon’s gaze, quickly winking at him with a smirk before returning to the sidelines to snipe at others. Siwon couldn’t help but let his heart burst with the amount of affection that he held for the other man as he watched him go. Siwon nodded his thanks before going back to attacking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first match quickly ended and they regrouped to discuss once more, reviewing the numbers of kills they got and how many times they got shot before strategizing once more. The second and third wave went by quickly and their team managed to emerge victorious despite it being a very close fight between the two teams. A lot of their kills came from Leeteuk who somehow managed to weave in and out of the arena. Finally, they had the free for all match that was very chaotic, but they all had a good time. At the end of the games, after they tallied up their scores, it was determined that Siwon performed better during the active battles and that Hyukjae would pay for lunch, not that Hyukjae was not prepared for the defeat. They left the laser tag center with smiles on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a really good activity, Hyukjae. Thanks so much. I had a lot of fun,” Leeteuk commended him. “Thanks for planning that, it really was enjoyable. I felt like a kid again,” Siwon added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, guys. I’m just glad we could have a more unique experience today!” Hyukjae answered, proud of his success. “Anyways, it’s time for lunch, what do you think we’re going to have?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knowing you, something cooked,” Leeteuk commented snidely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a given,” Siwon snorted. Hyukjae rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. How about you guess the cuisine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not Korean, I can cook that. Probably not Italian either, we had that last year,” Leeteuk listed off. Siwon hummed and thought about Hyukjae’s eating preferences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Japanese food?” Siwon suggested. Hyukjae paused for a few seconds too long to tip the other two off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so we are having Japanese cuisine,” Leeteuk confirmed before Hyukjae could get a word in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Yes we are,” Hyukjae sighed. “Normally this guessing game would last a bit longer.’ Hyukjae pouted. “Wonnie, you’re no fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Hyukjae, there are so many different dishes in Japanese cuisine, you still can surprise us,” Leeteuk reassured, though he roughly knew what food they’d be eating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s going to be noodles, isn’t it? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, it looks like we’re here!” Hyukjae said as he turned the car into a plaza. Leeteuk scanned the shops and spotted a quaint looking shop with Japanese characters on the shop’s plague. Leeteuk could roughly make out the characters from his cooking experience and shook his head as he chuckled softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ramen. I knew it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tada! We’re having ramen!” Hyukjae said excitedly. “Good choice,” Siwon replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, I’m starving. Let’s go now,” Leeteuk felt his stomach growl. After playing hard and exerting all his energy in winning laser tag earlier, he needed food. The three went inside the restaurant and got a booth seat. Somehow, Siwon and Leeteuk still ended up with shoulders squished against each other. Ever since they started dating, Siwon and Leeteuk just sat next to each other during meals all the time. Not that both of them minded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their specialty here is their Tonkotsu miso ramen!” Hyukjae informed them as the other two flipped through the menu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool. The ramen is special because of the broth,” Leeteuk explained. “They generally use pork bones and parts of the chicken and have the broth simmer for at least ten hours. That is how so much flavour and richness comes from the broth.” Hyukjae pouted at his father. “Dad, how is it that I’m the one who found the place but you know more about it? Stop stealing my thunder!” Hyukjae jokingly whined out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Hyukjae, but your dad hosts two cooking shows and has a cookbook. What were you expecting?” Siwon teased back. Leeteuk laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s order our food now please,” Leeteuk pleaded, “I am so hungry right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their server quickly took their orders and after a short wait came back with three piping hot bowls of ramen, steam rising and tantalizing their senses of smell. They took a few photos of the food, “We have to commemorate one of the few days in the year that Dad doesn’t have to step into the kitchen to cook a meal!” and dug in. They had a pretty satisfying meal with Leeteuk commenting that maybe he should cook ramen at home next time before Hyukjae interjected saying they could just cook ramyeon since Hyukjae could cook it with a level of unprecedented proficiency. After finishing their noodles, Hyukjae sighed out in satisfaction and checked the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! It's 1:30pm now! We should go now to take photos!” Hyukjae exclaimed. He quickly headed to the cashier at the front of the restaurant to foot the bill, “Wait for a bit, I’ll be back after paying and then we can set off.” Siwon and Leeteuk turned to each other and Leeteuk averted his gaze from Siwon, looking shyly at the hands in his lap. Siwon looked around and figured that with the dim lighting, no one would see what he was planning to do next. Siwon gently patted Leeteuk’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how did you find today? Did you have fun?” Siwon asked softly. Leeteuk nodded fervently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today has been great. I haven’t had this much active fun in a while. I don’t really play too many physically exerting activities so this was refreshing. Also, shooting is fun. Maybe next year we should go to a proper shooting range.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>We? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon thought, feeling his heart warm at Leeteuk’s choice in words. It seemed that Leeteuk too noticed what he said as his cheeks reddened. Siwon clasped Leeteuk’s hands in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d absolutely love to, but maybe we could go together sooner rather than later,” Siwon suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Leeteuk said before withdrawing his hands after noticing that Hyukjae was walking back towards them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! Let’s go guys!” Hyukjae announced. They headed out and piled up in the car once more. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Final destination before we head home. Where do you think we’re going? The place will be pretty closeby.” Hyukjae asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, wherever you take us is fine, Hyukjae. I just need to go and take a photo to post on my Insta,” Leeteuk responded as he tilted his head back into the headrest. After the meal he was feeling a bit drowsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fall asleep Dad, the place is pretty close. Anyways, ” Hyukjae reminded as they drove up a road that winded around a hill. Eventually, they reached the top of it which gave a scenic view of trees scattered across the plains and the sky blue clouds accented with cloudy white swirls. Hyukjae stopped the car at the side. “Alright, time for Dad’s photoshoot. Get the cameras and the lights!” Hyukjae joked as he hopped out of the car. Leeteuk and Siwon rolled their eyes at Hyukjae’s lame joke and got out of the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Dad! To the center here! Between the two bushes!” Hyukjae called out. Leeteuk passed Hyukjae his phone before he obligingly followed Hyukjae’s orders. “Alright, pose naturally, Dad!” Leeteuk kicked his foot up on the railing behind him and his body eased up, and looked at the camera with a serene expression on his face, his lips curled in a slight smile. Hyukjae snapped a few photos from a few different angles. “Ok, we’re done,’ Hyukjae announced. “My turn!” Siwon’s eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So fast? You’re not going to take more photos?” Siwon asked the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, why would I take many photos only for Dad to post a few then eventually delete the post a few days later?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I won’t delete this one, today was a special day,” Leeteuk spluttered to defend himself as he took back his phone from Hyukjae and grabbed Hyukjae’s phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Dad,” Hyukjae responded teasingly. “Wonnie, would you like to take any photos?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, it’s ok, I don’t really have an Instagram account for myself. I just want to take a photo of the scenery here, it’s really pretty.” Siwon answered nervously as he rubbed his neck with one hand and made a move to take his phone out with the other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I’m not really lying. I don’t have a personal account, but I have a fan account. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The fan account in question just had the handle @csw1004 with a picture of Leeteuk as his profile picture. He mainly used it to like all of Leeteuk’s instagram posts though he never commented. While he was sure Leeteuk wouldn’t mind, he’d get teased about it endlessly by Hyukjae. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, then after this let’s take a group selfie to end the day before we head home!” They all took photos to their heart’s content before heading back to the house. On the car ride back, Leeteuk watched the cars next to them with a blank gaze, reflecting on the day’s events. His heart was filled with contentment and he was just happy he could share the day with his loved ones. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We totally should go out more often to hang out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got back to the house after thirty minutes and Leeteuk and Siwon immediately entered the kitchen to start baking. Today, Leeteuk decided that he wanted to bake macarons which most definitely would not require a certain someone’s meddling, the recipe was already complicated enough. Leeteuk immediately blocked off Hyukjae from joining in to help, “I’ve got enough assistance here, Hyukkie, and I don’t want the kitchen to burn down today. I still have to cook dinner later.” Hyukjae decided to be useful elsewhere, starting up the karaoke system and singing a bunch of songs to provide entertainment for the other two who could hear his sweet crooning from the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Hyukjae sings well, doesn’t he? Must have inherited those vocals from his father,” Siwon quipped as he was whipping the egg whites with an electric whisk, causing Leeteuk to flush bright red. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It doesn’t work that way, Wonnie. But yes, he does sing well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Midway through, the doorbell rang and Hyukjae went to get it. Leeteuk didn’t think much of it as it most probably was Heechul and Shimkoong. However, after a few minutes with no sign of his son and daughter, Leeteuk started to feel slightly concerned. Thankfully, Hyukjae entered with Shimkoong in his arms and Heechul following hot on his heels. Leeteuk didn’t know whether to feel relieved after spotting the twin mischievous grins that the two were sporting but he still greeted Heechul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Chul! You’re back with Koongie. Thanks for taking care of her today!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s no issue, Teuk. Anything for you. I had fun with Koongie. Did you guys enjoy yourselves?” Heechul asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we did! Anyways, would you like anything?” Heechul’s eyes widened slightly before he turned to Hyukjae and winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I was just about to ask you, but I’m kind of parched. Could I please have a glass of water?” Heechul asked a bit too politely. Leeteuk’s eyes narrowed, but then again, it’s been a while since Heechul visited his house so maybe he was feeling a bit more awkward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Chul. Let me grab you a glass right now,” Leeteuk set down his whisk and moved towards the cupboard but was quickly intercepted by Hyukjae. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Dad! It’s okay, I’ll do it. I’ve got to make myself useful, don’t I?” Hyukjae quipped with a wink before grabbing a mug and filling it with water. Leeteuk conceded and went back to mixing the dry ingredients. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nothing to worry about. It’s just a glass of water, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I am so sorry for bumping into you, Wonnie! Are you okay?” Hyukjae suddenly exclaimed. Leeteuk head snapped up and took in the scene in front of him. Siwon stood with his shirt sopping wet while Hyukjae was gripping the mug, quickly setting it down on the counter. Luckily, Siwon was wearing a half-apron so his jeans were left unscathed. His shirt on the other hand, was a different story. Siwon’s drenched shirt was now slightly translucent, revealing the outline of his muscles and chest. Leeteuk felt his mouth go dry and quickly shook his head before he fell into a trance and just stared at Siwon, averting his gaze as he went to grab a rag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gosh, Hyukjae-ah. You’re so clumsy!” Leeteuk chided as he tossed the rag on the ground and started mopping up the water that spilled to the floor. He didn’t want anyone to slip and fall, and he didn’t want to address the elephant in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m fine, Hyukjae, just drenched right now, don’t worry about it,” Siwon responded kindly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, I was just calling you an adult when we talked outside for a bit but I guess some things never change. You’re still a klutz,” Heechul laughed out. Leeteuk had already finished mopping up the water but he still wanted to remain crouched down, he was not a strong man and at this point, Siwon was his kryptonite. However, upon further inspection, the floor was mostly dry and no longer would pose as a hazard so he had to stand back up. He reluctantly did so and kept his eyes trained on Siwon’s face and his face alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear, Wonnie. Your shirt is all drenched, would you like to change your shirt and get this one washed? I can loan you one,’ Leeteuk offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, thanks, Angel! I’ll take up the change of shirt but there’s no need for you to help wash this one. I just need to hang it up for it to dry,” Siwon smiled goodnaturedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Then you should take off your shirt now, Wonnie!” Hyukjae interjected. “I’ll go and hang it up while you follow Dad up to get another top!” Leeteuk felt his soul leave his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Say no, Siwon. Please, for the sake of my health. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just take it off here, there is no need to feel shy, we’re all guys here!” Heechul added. “Also, I am sure someone over here would appreciate it a lot.” Heechul raised his eyebrows suggestively. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, not you too, Chul. Why are you adding fuel to the fire? Did these two monkeys plan this? Have mercy, please. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re right,” Siwon agreed. “Thanks, Hyukjae.” Siwon unwittingly moved his hands to pull his shirt off right in front of Leeteuk, and Leeteuk could only watch on as more of Siwon’s skin was exposed to his eyes. Leeteuk felt his hand move to grab the kitchen counter as he felt his knees go slightly weak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did I do to deserve this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon whipped off his shirt before walking towards Hyukjae and passing it to him. Leeteuk decided that now would be a good time to bolt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go and find a shirt for you, Siwon, just follow me.” Leeteuk quickly turned, not looking back as he hurriedly exited the kitchen and scaled the stairs, not looking back. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Hyukjae and Heechul give each other a thumbs-up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it. Those two meddlesome brats!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could hear Siwon following behind closely and pertinently chose to not look at him even once until Siwon was wrapped up in a shirt again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk burst into his room and headed straight for his closet, reaching for his loosest-fitting shirt and yanking it off the hanger before tossing it behind to Siwon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, Siwon. I think this will fit you,” Leeteuk gritted out as he fiddled with his closet to act as though he was occupied, trying his best to not turn around and ogle Siwon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Angel. I’m sure it’ll fit.” Leeteuk heard Siwon’s response. Internally, he counted to ten before turning around, only to see Siwon still shirtless studying print on his shirt. Leeteuk let out a squeak and immediately whipped his head back to his closet, hoping Siwon didn’t hear it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, you okay?” Siwon asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah I’m fine. Just thought I saw a bug on my clothes but it was just a patterned shirt,” Leeteuk quickly covered up the slight tremor in his voice. He heard Siwon’s footsteps approaching him and felt Siwon press his front into Leeteuk’s back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This feels awfully déjà vu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk thought back to three days ago when Siwon and him were in this exact position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Angel, I’ve been wanting to hug you since morning.” Siwon’s whispers tickled Leeteuk’s ear as his arms wrapped around Leeteuk’s waist familiarly. Leeteuk tried his best to ignore the heat radiating from Siwon and pressing into his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonnie, you can hug me all you want later, but please wear your shirt now, you’ll get cold.” Leeteuk was mildly impressed at himself that his voice didn’t come out slightly strangled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? I thought you’d like having me shirtless?” Siwon teased, voice lilting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, so now he is purposely teasing me too. I’ll just pay him back in kind. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk turned in Siwon’s arms and gently caressed Siwon’s exposed skin, trailing his hand down Siwon’s chest and landing on his stomach. His gaze turned sultry and he could see a steady blush rising on Siwon’s cheeks and neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How cute. His whole body gets flushed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do like it. I like it a bit too much. But for the sake of the people downstairs, it would be in our best interests that you put a shirt on. Or else, I don’t know what I’m capable of.” Leeteuk raised a single eyebrow alluringly and smirked. He observed Siwon’s pupils dilating and his breath getting heavier. “Anyways,” Leeteuk removed his hand from Siwon’s abs and detached himself from Siwon’s arms. “We have macarons to bake so let’s go back down to back.” Leeteuk sauntered to the door but not before grabbing the shirt that Siwon placed on Leeteuk’s bed and tossing it in Siwon’s face. “See you downstairs!” Leeteuk singsonged as he left before heading back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk went back down to find Hyukjae and Heechul sitting on the couch giggling with each other. He decided to let them know of his presence as he approached them from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gentlemen,” Leeteuk cleared his throat, “I hope you both know that It is not nice of you to prank someone at another’s expense.” The two whipped their heads back to Leeteuk staring at them disapprovingly, and looked like children who got caught with their hands down the cookie jar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, but I’m sure you liked it, Teukie. You have to admit, he has a good figure,” Heechul responded as nonchalantly as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. it was torture and you two know very well as to what you did,” Leeteuk responded matter-of-factly as he walked back to the kitchen and continued preparing the batter for the macarons. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shortly after, Siwon came back down and headed for the kitchen. Heechul stood up abruptly and sighed out, “Well, it is time for me to go, I’ve got a schedule to attend. Bye guys, if you ever need me to dogsit again, I’ll gladly agree if I’m available.” The Parks and Siwon waved goodbye at Heechul as he walked out and continued with their earlier activities. Siwon grabbed the electronic whisk and continued to whip the egg whites but moved himself closer to Leeteuk to make sure he was within hearing distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, what you did earlier wasn’t really angelic, you know?” Siwon whispered softly. Leeteuk chuckled quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Siwon, you weren’t playing fair either. I had to level the playing field,” Leeteuk smirked. Siwon groaned before they both burst out in laughter and continued baking. Leeteuk looked up to see Hyukjae singing his heart out while stroking Shimkoong’s fur who was comfortably nestled in Hyukjae’s lap. He turned to Siwon whose eyes were squinting in concentration as he prepared the macarons’ filling before he noticed Leeteuk’s gaze on him. Siwon gave him a brilliant smile and Leeteuk couldn’t help but smile back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could get used to this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk thought happily as he continued to pipe macaron shells onto parchment paper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve never felt more content. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bonus:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk scrolled through his notifications as his screen just continued sprouting out more bubbles indicating that people were liking his post. Leeteuk had just posted the photos that they took earlier with a simple caption, “thank you ❤️” and so far the reception has been pretty good. He scrolled through the comments which were all complimenting his looks or full of hearts. He smiled softly as he scrolled through, happy that his fans still loved him so much. He continued reading through them until he stumbled on a single comment that caught his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@csw1004 I love you, Angel &lt;3 Hope you had fun today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was different. It was oddly specific too. Leeteuk remembered being stopped by a few fans earlier that day and was asked if he could take photos with them and he gladly obliged. He clicked into the commenter’s profile and checked for his recent posts. The account didn’t have a single post, nor an Instagram story of him with them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s weird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk checked the handle again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>C S W. C S W. Choi Siwon? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk smiled brightly, his trademark dimple appearing on his left cheek. It most probably was him. Leeteuk exited Instagram and went to his messaging app.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Siwon Choi</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had fun, Wonnie. Love you too ❤️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahaha, you found my account?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did, should I give it a shoutout?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, but I like that only you </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>know about my account.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I like that too ;)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I like you ;)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🙄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you, my Angel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I you❤️</span>
</p>
<p>Photo Leeteuk posted: </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B9IsYBtpwI3/?igshid=eepp081nxifc">https://www.instagram.com/p/B9IsYBtpwI3/?igshid=eepp081nxifc</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yayyy! Another chapter done and dusted! I love laser tag. I played both laser tag and paintball, and lemme tell you straight, LASER TAG &gt; PAINTBALL! Paintball gave me bruises that lasted for a week ;-; it was painful *hmph* But yes! I have learnt how to do basic shooting before but I don't remember the exact terminology so if I got it wrong I am so sorry T-T. Also apologies for any incorrect jargon for cooking haha. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts in the comments below please! I absolutely adore reading and replying to them! Alternatively you can find me on Twitter @horsieteukie and you can talk to me about anything related to this fanfic, future fanfics you'd like to see become reality and Suju! &gt;&lt;</p>
<p>Anyways, this is the second last chapter in the official story :") I feel a bit bittersweet but our story must draw to a close somewhere. Hence, I promise I will be back in 2 days with the final chapter. If I am not, shout at me on Twitter and I will post chapter 13 lol. I too want to see the ending ;) Anywhoooo, thanks for reading and hope you'll stay safe, healthy and happy! Baiiiiii &gt;&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Sorry that I am fashionably late. Think I bit off more than I could chew saying I could write a final chapter in 2 days. Not possible. But I am happy with this chapter. It is the final chapter, and the main story will draw to a close for our two lovers. I hope you all will like this chapter and find it to be a satisfying end &gt;&lt;</p>
<p>Warning: There is sex in this chapter (I mean... If you weren't expecting sex to happen after all the foreshadowing I left in the previous chapters, I don't think you're... old enough to read this fic HAHA &gt;&lt;) Anyways, I have left demarcations once more in case you'd prefer to not read the smut, one for the start of really suggestive themes, one for the start of sex, and one for the end of sex. As usual, if you'd like to know the cliffnotes or you'd like to read what the two said to each other (because there was no dirty talk (well... not really)) you can always DM me on Twitter @horsieteukie</p>
<p>Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this chapter! &gt;&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>To call, or not to call. That is the question of today, folks.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Siwon stared at his phone as he rhythmically drummed his fingers on his desk. It was a Saturday night, and Siwon had already visited Leeteuk during the day. Normally, even if they met up, they’d still call later at night. For Saturday evenings, generally Leeteuk would be the one to call him at 9 o’clock, but it’s been thirty minutes and Siwon still had yet to receive the regularly scheduled phone call from him. Siwon entertained himself by scrolling through his documents for his dissertation, but his heart was somewhere else, busy being worried. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t worry about this, right? Angel’s probably busy. Should I just call him now? At the very least I can confirm that he isn’t available now. Or, is he not calling for another reason?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon thought back to what happened during the day. He went over to Leeteuk’s house, they chatted, played a few board games, and had dinner. Nothing out of the ordinary. But then, Siwon had to admit that Leeteuk was acting slightly strange around him. It was as though Leeteuk was radiating some sort of nervous energy when in close proximity with Siwon, his eyes always darting away when Siwon caught his gaze. Any touch or graze against him caused the older man to jolt every so slightly that was unnoticeable to the casual observer, but gradually, Siwon noticed this habit of his more and more throughout the afternoon. But, Leeteuk still talked to him normally, still cracked the silly dad jokes that he had tucked away in his hoodie’s sleeves, still smiled genuinely when Siwon told him something funny. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So what exactly is wrong? He isn’t upset with me, far from it. But it is as though he is scared when I get too close to him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon sighed, the best way to find out what was the issue would be to hear it from the horse’s mouth. He trusted that Leeteuk wouldn’t deflect his questions, and it wasn’t as though Siwon would approach the topic in a menacing manner either. He’d just ask gently as to why Leeteuk seemed a bit more anxious around him as it was making Siwon feel a bit sad, frankly. They haven’t been physically intimate and Siwon couldn’t really care less if they would continue to be that way, but Siwon at heart was a tactile person. He didn’t want to second-guess himself each time he reached out to hug Leeteuk or just hold his hand. Previously, Leeteuk was quite open and  comfortable with those advances, but now he’d jerk away slightly at them. Siwon would never want to make Leeteuk uncomfortable, but he just wanted to know what exactly was making him uncomfortable and why so that he could help remedy it. They agreed to be honest to each other and so far both had honoured that agreement. Siwon doubted that this would change anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Choi Siwon, stop being a dummy and call him. If this continues on it will snowball and smack us both in our faces. I have to be upfront about my own feelings too and let him know that I am a bit confused by his actions. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He turned to his phone and was ready to press the “call” button when suddenly the screen changed to show that he was receiving an incoming call as his phone buzzed away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Speak of the devil. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon immediately accepted the call, noting that it wasn’t a Facetime call but just an audio one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hm, maybe he is really just unavailable at the moment and called to let me know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon thought as he pressed the phone to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Angel? You there?” Siwon greeted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes Wonnie. Hi!” Leeteuk’s sweet voice crackled through his phone’s speakers. “Sorry that I called later than usual, I was, busy with something.” Siwon felt relieved that Leeteuk sounded mostly normal, but the slight pause Leeteuk made when explaining why he was late was odd. Perhaps he was omitting the fact that he was doing something mundane, but Siwon suspected that it probably was something more that Leeteuk didn’t feel like explaining through a phone call. Or maybe Siwon was overthinking things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine, Angel. I had my wife to accompany me anyways,” Siwon joked lightly, before hearing Leeteuk’s distinct laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Wonnie, you really know how to make me laugh,” Leeteuk replied after his guffaws died down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how are you, Angel? Haven’t seen you for quite a few hours and I miss you already,” Siwon asked cutely. There was a pregnant pause and for a moment Siwon thought that he had bad connection before he heard Leeteuk’s response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually Siwon, Hyukjae suddenly decided to go out and have a sleepover with his friends and currently I’m alone at the house. I miss you a lot too and if it wouldn’t trouble you too much, would you like to come over to spend the night?” Leeteuk asked hurriedly. “We don’t have to do anything, I just really miss you, and Koongie misses you too,” Leeteuk added the last fragment as an afterthought. Siwon laughed at Leeteuk attempting to use Shimkoong as a bargaining chip to get Siwon to go over. As if Siwon wouldn’t flock over immediately if Leeteuk opened his mouth and asked him to come over for just five minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you can’t come over it’s perfectly fine though. I know my request is very sudde-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, of course. I’d love to come over. I’ve got nothing going on tomorrow anyways,” Siwon interjected before Leeteuk could rattle on in his self-doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s great! Actually, my Sundays have been more free and tomorrow I don’t have anything scheduled so we can spend the day together.” Leeteuk's response sounded relieved over the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s perfect then! Maybe next time when your Sundays are off too, I could just stay the night if it wouldn’t inconvenience you.” Siwon thought about it and decided that since Leeteuk was still feeling lonely, if he stayed over one night a week, at least it would be able to chase away a small fraction of the loneliness that Leeteuk experienced. Also, spending more time with the love of his life was a bonus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d absolutely love that, Wonnie. We’ll coordinate better next time,” Leeteuk chuckled out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Angel. Anyways, I’ll pack some clothing and head over right now, okay? Do I need to pack my toothbrush or something?” Siwon asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no.” Leeteuk quickly responded. “I can provide you with my spares. I have quite a few.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, Angel. I’ll see you in a bit, love you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, Wonnie. Bye bye.” Leeteuk’s gentle voice floated into his ear before he hung up. Siwon quickly grabbed a pair of sleepwear and some day clothes before shoving them into a drawstring bag, his worries over Leeteuk’s sudden change in behavior dissipated. At the moment, he was overjoyed that Leeteuk asked to spend more time with him, so maybe he was simply overthinking things. He grabbed his valuables before he locked up his apartment and headed to the bus stop. Thankfully, buses still ran at this hour and the next one was scheduled to arrive in five minutes, so Siwon would be able to rejoin Leeteuk in a short while. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see you soon, Angel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - - - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk sighed emphatically as he watched the clock. The huge heave from her owner made Shimkoong’s head dart up from her resting spot in Leeteuk’s lap. Shimkoong just blinked up at her Appa in confusion. Leeteuk sighed again and he stroked Shimkoong’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Koongie, it’s nothing. Your appa is just waiting for your dad to come so just rest now, alright princess?” Leeteuk said tenderly which seemed to quell the dog’s worries (though Leeteuk honestly doubted that Shimkoong could understand him, he wished she did) as her head settled back into Leeteuk’s lap. Leeteuk turned his gaze back to the clock, it had been fifteen minutes since him and Siwon hung up. Siwon was on his way to his house so Leeteuk would get to see him soon. Frankly, while Leeteuk missed Siwon, that was not Leeteuk’s only intention for inviting Siwon over. Truthfully, Leeteuk was getting very high strung and slightly frustrated. The two of them have been dating for a while, and Siwon still had yet to make a move on Leeteuk. While Leeteuk knew it was because Siwon was aware and hence sensitive towards Leeteuk’s past, over the past few weeks they’ve already been treading in dangerous waters, lines rapidly blurring. It wasn’t exactly lust, but it was there mixed with the love he had for Siwon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since that incident where Siwon got his shirt wet, Leeteuk noticed how he’d feel slightly antsy around Siwon and jump every time he came near. It wasn’t that Leeteuk didn’t enjoy Siwon’s advances, far from it. But Leeteuk was afraid of what would come after. To him, Siwon was the most attractive man, no person, that he’d ever met. He wanted Siwon. At this stage, Leeteuk earnestly felt that they both loved each other enough and them sleeping together would consummate their relationship. It would solidify the fact that Leeteuk was Siwon’s and Siwon his. But at the same time, was Leeteuk truly ready to be physically intimate once more? The last time he slept with a romantic partner, it resulted in all the scars he had now. Leeteuk knew that it was just him projecting his fears that Siwon would not stay after sleeping with him. Leeteuk knew that Siwon was so understanding with him and wouldn’t pressure him at all as he was more than a plaything to Siwon. Leeteuk knew that Siwon loved him. But, Leeteuk simply couldn’t shake off these irrational fears that shackled him and held him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk initially wanted to just ignore these emotions and just continue their relationship without the physical aspects until Siwon decided to ask for it. However, it was such a hard task when Leeteuk was this affected by Siwon’s presence. Plus, he was very sure Siwon noticed it. Hell, even Hyukjae noticed it. After Siwon left the house earlier, Hyukjae confronted him, telling him that he’d been acting weird around Siwon the whole day. It was his son who offered to go over to his friend’s place so Siwon and him could “sort out whatever you guys have to sort out.” That was the reason why Leeteuk called Siwon so late: he was too busy debating as to whether he should invite Siwon over or not, and how he should invite Siwon. Now that Siwon was invited, despite the warning that they’d probably do nothing, Leeteuk harbored a small hope that Siwon would make a move while at the same time felt terrified at the prospect of it happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, he knew that while Siwon was understanding, he was by no means repressed. The way Siwon’s eyes would land on Leeteuk didn’t go unnoticed, how they’d darken at times made Leeteuk’s heart race. They both were physically attracted to each other, and Leeteuk was withholding what they both wanted by being silly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s only been one and a half months, but this is the healthiest relationship I’ve been in, if you count all my less than one week relationships that failed. We’ve already exchanged our “I love you”s, why should I be so afraid? Siwon won’t leave me after one fuck, right? There is no way he’d have been so sweet, kind and understanding if he only wanted me for sex. Why am I torturing the both of us? I should just tell him that I’m ready to take our relationship to the next stage. I want to be with him and he wants to be with me, and that’s all that matters. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Leeteuk felt his will solidify. He would do exactly that. Leeteuk felt wisps of self-doubt and fears caress his mind but he tried to shake them away but they still remained in the dark recesses of his psyche. Leeteuk sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t do this, but I’m just making Siwon suffer like this. What do I do? I can’t be wishy-washy like this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, the doorbell rang. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There he is, looks like this is it. Stop running away from your fears. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk scooped the maltese into his arms and stood up, walking towards the front door and opening the front gate from the control panel at the side of the door. He opened it to find Siwon bundled up in a hoodie and a pair of sweats with a drawstring slung across one shoulder, an affectionate expression on his face. Leeteuk couldn’t help but feel his facial muscles contract as his lips were pulled up into a bashful smile. Siwon walked up to him and reached a hand out to stroke his cheek gently. Leeteuk did his best to control the slight tremor that went through his whole body when Siwon’s skin grazed against his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Leeteuk whispered out, feeling like a nervous schoolboy talking to the most popular and admired student in school. Siwon laughed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Angel. Did you miss me?” Siwon replied before wrapping an arm around Leeteuk’s shoulders and guiding him into the house before shutting the front door and main gate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I missed you so much,” Leeteuk thought for a moment before deciding to be cute, and brought Shimkoong up to Siwon’s face, “And this little munchkin missed you too!” The puppy yipped before licking Siwon’s cheek, causing Siwon to giggle as the miniature dog attacked him with his ticklish licks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, I missed you too, princess!” Siwon reached out to stroke Shimkoong’s fur, before looking over to Leeteuk, and Leeteuk never heard anyone else say something more genuinely than Siwon. “But I missed you far more, Angel.” Leeteuk smiled bashfully as he felt his cheeks redden. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s such a flirt!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Wonnie. Anyways, let’s go sit at the couch,” Leeteuk set Shimkoong down before reaching out to lace their fingers together and lead him to the living room. “Are those all the things you need for tonight and tomorrow?” Leeteuk gestured towards the drawstring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeap, I’ve got my sleeping clothes and another change of clothes for tomorrow.” Siwon patted the bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re well prepared. Anyways, do you want to take the guest room, or would you rather-“ Leeteuk trailed off, not knowing how to continue. Logically, sleeping in the same room would increase the chances of them doing it, but with Leeteuk having so much apprehension, there was no guarantee that it would happen. Leeteuk didn’t want to bring Siwon’s hopes up and then chuck them to the ground. It wasn’t fair to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your room? Personally, if you don’t mind, I’d prefer to sleep with you. That way, we can talk all the way until the wee hours in the morning, and I can also cuddle with you!” Siwon said with an adorable voice before it turned cautious. “But, if you aren’t comfortable with that, I’m perfectly fine with taking the guest room.” Leeteuk quickly shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Wonnie. I was going to offer my room anyways so I’m fine with sharing the bed.” Leeteuk felt slightly relieved that Siwon wasn’t expecting much else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Hyukkie suddenly decided to attend a sleepover?” Siwon decided to start another conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the instructors from the dance class suddenly decided to hang out and choreograph something new, so Hyukjae spontaneously went off,” Leeteuk sighed out. “So, here I am with Shimkoong, and now you,” Leeteuk wore a half-smile as he turned to Siwon. Siwon smiled back, but deep inside he still felt concerned. He felt Leeteuk jolt slightly when they touched earlier, but Leeteuk didn’t reject his advances. Leeteuk also raised no objections to rooming with Siwon. So why exactly was Leeteuk so on edge when Siwon came close? But for now, he decided to just appreciate the fact that Leeteuk wanted him around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you asked me to come by, I love spending time with you,” Siwon answered earnestly. The smile on Leeteuk’s face widened slightly as he scooted a bit closer to Siwon, somewhat assuaging Siwon’s worries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here. I-“ Leeteuk paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts before continuing. “I really enjoy being with you. At times, I wish you were around all the time,” Leeteuk confessed softly. “It isn’t that I need you by my side. It is just that when you’re around you brighten my days and warm up my nights. My life with you has been so much better.” Leeteuk didn’t know why he decided to be so candid, maybe it was because he couldn’t be open about his current struggle with himself, so the least he could do with Siwon was be honest about his feelings for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Siwon breathed out, “Being with you is the highlight of my week. Our calls every night never fail to boost my mood. I am so much happier when I’m with you, and I absolutely love you.” Siwon was taken aback by Leeteuk’s honesty, but it warmed his heart that Leeteuk adored him just as much as he did, loved Siwon just as fiercely as he did, desired to be with Siwon just as much as he did. Siwon reached out to pull Leeteuk closer but immediately spotted the slight tensing in Leeteuk’s shoulders as panic flashed in Leeteuk’s eyes. Siwon backed away slightly but Leeteuk noticed his retreat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s noticed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk realized, mentally preparing himself for Siwon to confront him about his sudden withdrawal from affection. Leeteuk really didn’t mean to be so jumpy around Siwon. He wanted him, but at the same time he didn’t know if he could go all the way with him. If only he could just throw all his fears out of the window and just feel the moment, but he couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Siwon asked softly. Leeteuk looked everywhere else except for Siwon and hummed in response. “Do you feel uncomfortable around me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Leeteuk hurriedly replied. “I don’t, Wonnie! If I were, I wouldn’t have asked you to come over!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Angel,” Siwon said hesitantly as he reached out to grab Leeteuk’s hand, noting the slight shiver from Leeteuk, though he still returned the gesture and tightened his hold on Siwon’s hand. “Today, you’ve been acting a bit… oddly. I noticed that when I reach out to you, you shirk away slightly. You’re more high strung around me. Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- No, Siwon. You didn’t do anything. It’s just that I’m-” Leeteuk paused, not knowing how to continue. Siwon waited patiently and gazed at Leeteuk with no judgement but instead concern. A pregnant silence permeated the air and it was absolutely stifling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just do it Leeteuk, you’re being unfair to him. Stop being a coward that lives in the past. You want to be with him. You can do this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk felt his resolve solidify as he snapped his head up and looked straight back at Siwon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>There, I did it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk felt a wave of relief wash over him as he said it, hoping that from here Siwon would take the lead. The tide quickly receded however when he watched Siwon’s confused expression stare back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Angel? What are you ready for?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can’t do this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk’s palms started to feel sweaty as he considered his options. He could continue to stumble over his words and confuse Siwon further, or maybe he could just do it, rather than say it. They both longed for each other so much, there was no point in Leeteuk holding them back from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon was beyond puzzled at what his boyfriend just said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is Angel ready, and what is he ready for?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leeteuk’s sudden announcement did nothing to help Siwon’s predicament. Leeteuk stated that he was comfortable but his actions and body language said otherwise. Siwon was debating between trying to figure out why his lover was behaving in an odd manner or just brush it off for tomorrow and rest in the guest bedroom since Leeteuk truly seemed uncomfortable when they were close together. If they shared a room, Leeteuk probably would not get a good night’s rest. Also, they both would have time to collect their thoughts and talk about it more in the morning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, that sounds like it would be the best thing to do, since Angel doesn’t seem ready to tell me what is up just yet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon opened his mouth ready to tell Leeteuk just that, when his Angel suddenly surged forward, lurching towards him and planting his lips on Siwon’s while clutching Siwon’s hoodie to pull him closer. Siwon’s hands automatically reached up as his fingers and ran his fingers through Leeteuk’s soft hair as they shared a searing kiss. Siwon was taken aback by Leeteuk’s forwardness but it wasn’t unwelcome. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what does this have to do with him being ready? </span>
  </em>
  <span> When Leeteuk grazed his tongue between Siwon’s lips and sucked gently on his lower lip, Siwon got the message. He reciprocated and they kissed slowly and deeply, lips working together as imaginary fireworks exploded in the background. They parted after a short while, Leeteuk’s hair slightly ruffled and cheeks flushed. Siwon too felt heady, giddy with joy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So all this time, Angel has been nervous around me because he wanted us to take it to the next level? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon chuckled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this is what you meant by being ready?” Siwon asked as he brought his hand down to cup Leeteuk’s cheek, his thumb stroking the smooth skin of his defined cheekbones soothingly. “You’d like to take our relationship further?” Leeteuk smiled coyly as he covered Siwon’s unoccupied hand with his own before nodding fervently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ve been really deliberating over it since our outing last week. I love you a lot, Siwon, and I’m also very attracted to you. I also know that,” Leeteuk pupils trembled slightly as he looked into Siwon’s eyes, “you too feel the same way.” Siwon nodded once to confirm Leeteuk’s statement, urging Leeteuk to continue. “And, I said before that I wasn’t ready for physical intimacy, and right now I am kind of afraid that after we do this you’ll just leave and never come back. You know that we’re technically the second serious relationship that I’ve had and how the first one left me. But, I think I am done letting my past hold us back, and I really want to try and do this with you.” Siwon felt his heart melt at Leeteuk’s words, slightly regretful that Leeteuk still harboured doubts on their relationship but elated and slightly proud that Leeteuk was doing his best to overcome these fears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I will never leave you. Not today, not tomorrow, not a year later, not in forever. I’m here because I love you. Yes, I’d love for us to take our relationship to the next level, but only if you’re up to it. We can try now but if later at any point, you feel uncomfortable, let me know and we’ll continue this another time. Okay? I won’t hold it against you if you feel like backing out, alright?” Leeteuk nodded, “Yes, I will sound out if I feel too nervous, but right now,” Leeteuk bit his lip and gazed at Siwon sultrily, “I really want you.” Siwon gave Leeteuk a smirk of his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s head up to your room, I don’t want our first time to be here.” Siwon winked, making his angel blush at his directness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! I have to keep Koongie in her kennel! I don’t want her to trot around at night and bump into something accidentally,” Leeteuk explained as he stood up and went over to their pet, scooping her up and kissing her on her crown softly. Siwon too came over and stroked Shimkoong’s fur. “Goodnight princess, Dad and Appa love you,” he whispered as he brought her to her kennel and gently set her inside. After watching the toy maltese settle down in her bed and get cosy, Leeteuk stood up once more, only to feel an arm on his back and another on the bend of his knees as he was sweeped up by Siwon. Leeteuk squeaked and immediately wrapped his arms around Siwon’s shoulders as Siwon held him securely in a bridal carry. Siwon brought Leeteuk closer to himself and watched as Leeteuk’s eyes widened adorably in shock and slight fear before the panic in his eyes dissolved and looked more flustered than terrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put me down, Siwon! I’m heavy,” Leeteuk whined. Siwon shook his head firmly as he brought them towards the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nu-uh, you’re pretty light, Angel. Anyways, the only time I am putting you down is when I’m laying you down on your bed.” Leeteuk felt his cheeks darken by ten shades as he held onto Siwon tighter, not because he felt unsafe in Siwon’s arm. No, Siwon’s firm hold on Leeteuk was searing and Leeteuk felt as though the parts that came into contact with Siwon’s arms were ablaze. He just wanted to pull himself closer to Siwon. He nestled his head in the crook of Siwon’s neck as Siwon carried him up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not used to being carried like this. Normally, I’m the one doing the carrying in my dramas,” Leeteuk confessed softly into Siwon’s ears, knowing Siwon would hear him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Don’t you find this scenario rather familiar?” Siwon replied nonchalantly as he used his foot to gently kick Leeteuk’s door open before carefully bringing Leeteuk through the doorframe, moving the arm supporting Leeteuk’s back to cup his head protectively. Leeteuk’s eyes widened in recognition that Siwon was replicating a scene he once did in a drama he shot about nine years ago. He felt himself fall even more in love at Siwon’s attention to detail as Siwon gently laid him down on his white cotton bedsheets. Siwon then backpedalled before using his foot to kick the door close, reminiscent of what Leeteuk did years ago. Leeteuk giggled at Siwon’s re-interpretation of one of his more famous scenes as Siwon got onto the bed and kneed his way over to Leeteuk before laying down prone by his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t too bad, Mr Choi. You have a future in acting,” Leeteuk observed mock-seriously with his hands behind his head. Siwon chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Leeteuk and brought his head close to his own chest. “You don’t know how many times I watched that scene from your drama as a fifteen-year-old and tried to replicate it as you looked so suave there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, maybe I’ll show you how it’s done next time,” Leeteuk joked lightly, causing Siwon to snort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I’m heavier and taller than you, there is no way you’re going to be able to carry me without one of us getting injured.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Wonnie, ever the voice of reason.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I could! I go to the gym a lot and I’ve got muscles! We’ll just have to try it out another time,” Leeteuk defended himself, though logically, with Siwon’s height, Leeteuk would have trouble carrying Siwon without causing Siwon to bump into the walls or furniture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we test your strength now?” Suddenly, Leeteuk was flipped onto his back with Siwon’s hands on Leeteuk’s wrists, pinning him to his own bed. Leeteuk immediately retaliated, pushing his wrists against Siwon and using momentum to flip them back over when Siwon stopped squashing Leeteuk with his body for a moment. He rolled his wrists for Siwon to let go of them and immediately moved to hold Siwon down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah there buddy, slow down. I told you I’m strong, didn’t I?” Leeteuk smirked down at Siwon who was pouting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you release me, please?” Siwon looked at him, eyes wide, resembling a golden retriever. Leeteuk shook his head firmly but decided to play nice and let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t play these kinds of games if you don’t want to play by the rules,” Leeteuk quipped as he rolled off of Siwon and laid down next to him. “So, do you finally surrender and concede that I am strong?” Leeteuk jokingly asked. Siwon’s next response affected Leeteuk far too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, you’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, and I am so happy to be with you.” Siwon reached out to pull Leeteuk into a hug and Leeteuk shimmied his way into Siwon’s arms, resting his head on Siwon’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerk, you’re supposed to make love to me, not make me cry,” Leeteuk whined out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Start of more suggestive themes]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Siwon responded with mock realisation, “We are supposed to be doing that.” Siwon cupped Leeteuk’s cheek and tilted his face up such that they were looking at each other once more. “Angel, first question for tonight, which position do you prefer? I’m okay with anything.” Leeteuk felt his brain short circuit as his mind raced for a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Uh- What?” Siwon chuckled gently as he kissed Leeteuk’s forehead gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, you’re too adorable. I’m asking if you prefer to top or bottom. Have you had any… prior experience before this?” Leeteuk felt the room heat up by ten degrees as he blushed at Siwon’s insinuations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yes, once,” Leeteuk squeaked out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone please have mercy on me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, then do you have an inkling on what you prefer?” Leeteuk fell silent for a bit, taking his previous experiences into consideration before determining as to what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think, I’d prefer to be on the receiving end,” Leeteuk attempted to say this as levelledly as possible. “With what happened in the past it’ll be easier for me to bottom.” Siwon’s eyes softened with understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay then, Angel. Next time if you want we can swap.” Leeteuk nodded, signaling his agreement before Siwon deemed it appropriate to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next question, are you clean? I got tested last month and I’m clean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last time I slept with someone was four years ago, and I got tested three months ago and got tested as clean as well.” Siwon hummed softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, the last question before we carry on, do you want to use protection, or would you like to go without it?” Personally, Siwon didn’t mind if Leeteuk wanted to use a condom, but he rather hoped that Leeteuk would prefer to not use one. He had this unexplainable want to be as close to Leeteuk as physically possible. Leeteuk bit his lip for a moment before responding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it is irresponsible of me, but could we forego the condom? Since we’re both clean there isn’t much of an issue, and I just want to feel you,” Leeteuk confessed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I was hoping you’d say that, we can go without the condom,” Siwon reassured, before realising something, “Anyways, it isn’t as though you’d have any in the house now, right? Oh man, if you said you wanted to use a-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, actually,” Leeteuk interjected, his face as red as a tomato, “I have kind of been hoping for this to happen. So just in case we actually did it, I bought a pack.” Leeteuk buried his face into the crook of Siwon’s neck once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, how embarrassing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon tried to contain his laughter at how adorable Leeteuk’s shyness was but couldn’t help it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, that’s fine that you prepared. But it looks like that money went to waste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Leeteuk muttered softly, “You can help me pass them off to Hyukjae as a birthday gift.” Siwon nearly howled in laughter at Leeteuk’s snide comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel! You’re terrible!” Leeteuk just gave Siwon a deadpan stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? We can’t let all that rubber go to waste. But seriously, we can keep it for next time just in case. For now, are you done interrogating me?” Leeteuk at the moment really just wanted to move on to the main event before he lost his nerve. He started feeling the slight bubbling of anxiety creeping up on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re really going to make love right now. After this, he’ll still be here, he won’t leave you. You both will be FINE. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon guffawed for a moment before rolling Leeteuk onto his back once more and hovered above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One last question, are you ready?” Siwon asked seriously. He would never want to make his lover feel any sort of discomfort. Leeteuk bobbed his head once before replying, “I will always have some reservations regarding this. If I don’t try now, when will I ever be completely ready? Let’s just try this time, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay then, Angel. Remember, we can stop anytime, I don’t mind.” Siwon reassured before pressing a tender kiss on Leeteuk’s lips. “No matter what, I’ll love you, Angel.” Leeteuk nodded and surged forward to feel his lips on Siwon’s once more, tangling his fingers in Siwon’s smooth hair.as his lover moved to unbutton Leeteuk’s pajama top. Leeteuk removed his hands from Siwon’s hair for a moment for Siwon to slip his top off his shoulders. Siwon placed Leeteuk’s shirt to the side reverently before tugging his hoodie off himself and tossing it to the side and returned to Leeteuk’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon’s hands trailed along Leeteuk’s upper body, caressing his shoulders and following the planes of Leeteuk’s defined abs. Leeteuk tried his best to savour Siwon’s tender ministrations, but at the back of the mind he still felt that inexplicable misgiving that once the deed was done, it would all be over for the two. His body seized in fear at the mere thought of it and Leeteuk froze up. Siwon instantly noticed Leeteuk’s lack of response to his touches and how his shoulders were tensed, trembling slightly. He backed up immediately and gave Leeteuk some room. Leeteuk immediately sat up when he realized Siwon halted his brushes and caresses.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, should we stop? You aren’t enjoying this, love,” Siwon whispered gently. Leeteuk’s mind raced, it wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying it, his mind was just barricading him from being able to just live in the moment and not worry about what was to come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I am enjoying this, Wonnie. I’m just a bit nervous but I’ll get over it. Just continue, I’ll be fine, I promise,” Leeteuk tried to respond with as much conviction that he could muster, but Siwon wasn’t buying it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, you’re still worried about me leaving you, right? I swear, I will not leave your side-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Wonnie. It’s just me being irrational, as usual.” Leeteuk really didn’t wish to ruin tonight. While Siwon said that he was fine if Leeteuk wished to stop, Leeteuk felt guilty. He knew how much Siwon probably wanted this too, and that he was only holding back for Leeteuk’s sake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How much longer can I put up this charade of pushing Siwon away when it gets to be too overwhelming for me. I trust him, don’t I? I need to overcome this. Maybe, if after just this one time, I won’t fear anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siwon,” Leeteuk paused, at this point, he was desperate. “I think, I should try having a glass or two. Maybe it would help ease my nerves, and we can continue,” Leeteuk suggested before immediately regretting letting those words come out of his mouth as he watched Siwon’s expression change to forlorn. Siwon inhaled deeply before exhaling, and grabbed Leeteuk’s shoulders, forcing Leeteuk to look into Siwon’s eyes. Leeteuk feared that he’d find rage in Siwon’s eyes but all he saw was tenderness tinged with melancholy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leeteuk.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh dear, he’s never said my name like this before. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I would rather not sleep with you than have our first time with you inebriated. I want you to actually be able to remember our whole first time. I want you to be fully coherent and involved when doing this.” Siwon sighed, voice firm but still gentle. “If I asked you to get tipsy and then slept with you, then I am no better than your ex. It would be me forcing myself on you, and I would rather hurt myself than do that.” Leeteuk immediately felt panic upon hearing Siwon’s words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No! I just made it worse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Wonnie, you aren’t forcing me or anything. I just want to do this with you and it is unfair if my reservations keep stopping us from furthering our relationship,” Leeteuk hurriedly explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Angel, you’re forcing yourself,” Siwon replied softly. “I appreciate that you’re thinking of me but I’m not just here to take pleasure from you but to love you. I hope you understand, but if you feel that you need to get intoxicated to continue, then I think we should put a hold on tonight’s activities for another time.” Siwon pressed his lips to Leeteuk’s forehead and kissed him tenderly. “I’m not saying that I don’t want to go all the way with you, just that maybe tonight isn’t the right time. There will always be a next time, Angel. I don’t care if you’re not ready now, not ready in a year, or five years even. I don’t want to be with you to have sex with you, I want to be with you because I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk simply sat and reflected on Siwon’s words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn’t bring myself to be intimate with him, yet he still is so understanding. He didn’t force me one bit and is so patient and considerate of my feelings. To be able to tell you that he doesn’t mind waiting for so long just for you? Park Leeteuk. Siwon loves you. Can’t you see just how devoted he is to you to make sure you’re happy? What are you so afraid for? There is no way Siwon would leave you. Not now, not ever. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon retreated slightly and climbed off the bed. “Anyways, I’ll go down and grab my sleeping clothes. I still want to cuddle,” Siwon winked before turning towards the door. Leeteuk gave a weak smile but in actuality he was deep in consideration. He felt as though a weight lifted from his shoulders, the fog in his mind cleared, and suddenly he could see with startling clarity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Siwon is the one. We both don’t want anyone else. You love him, you want him, you can do this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Leeteuk reached an arm out. Siwon whipped his head back. Leeteuk looked down into his lap before looking back at Siwon. “Siwon, I- I trust you. You’ve been nothing but genuine, and I think you won’t leave me, right?” Siwon nodded fervently at Leeteuk’s question. He would drop everything and go to Leeteuk’s side in a heartbeat if he ever asked, how could he ever leave the love of his life? Upon seeing Siwon’s agreement, Leeteuk continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, I want to go all the way.” Leeteuk snapped his gaze towards Siwon with a sudden ignited, burning, fiery passion that was utterly smoldering, about to consume Siwon whole. Siwon committed the next few seconds into his mind, for himself to remember for the rest of his life, as Leeteuk uttered his next few words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make love to me, Siwon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an unexplainable magnetic pull between the two as they both surged forth for each other, Siwon rushing towards the bed and Leeteuk to him. They met in the middle, lips crashing into each other as they reached out for the other, hands landing on any available surface of the other’s skin. Siwon savoured this moment as their lips locked together and moved together in sync. It was the first time Leeteuk explicitly stated exactly what he wanted, for Siwon to make love to him, and that, Siwon would do. They separated heaving, before laughing at each other’s dishevelled appearances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Start of sex]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I will love you, serve you, worship you. I will treat you with the utmost devotion that you deserve for the rest of our lives, and you will want for nothing. Let me love you,” Siwon whispered tenderly, uttering the same line he once said to Leeteuk when he asked Leeteuk to date him, as he pressed their foreheads together. The tiny but genuine smile that appeared on Leeteuk’s face as he nodded softly was worth the universe. Siwon gently laid Leeteuk back onto the bed and followed cautiously to not accidentally injure his angel before kissing Leeteuk again. It was unhurried, deep and passionate, as though the two were trying to convey all their emotions of love through a single kiss. Their hands travelled across each other’s bodies, exploring undiscovered territory, Every kiss and touch meant so much more than just pleasure. They were finally knowing each other on the most intimate level. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon moved down lower after running his fingers down Leeteuk’s smooth chest and abs, reaching Leeteuk’s waistband. He looked towards Leeteuk and upon a miniscule but firm nod from Leeteuk, Siwon continued. He gently tugged down the waistband and slipped his pants and undergarments off his legs, revealing the vast expanse of Leeteuk’s legs that seemed to go on for miles. Leeteuk arched his lower half of the bed, hands pressed into the mattress to assist Siwon. He pushed them down Leeteuk’s legs and freed one ankle first, while Leeteuk used his freed ankle to kick the remaining garments off his other leg. Siwon moved to remove his own sweats before he felt Leeteuk’s hands on both sides of his waist like two scorching hot brands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me.” Leeteuk pushed Siwon’s pants and underwear down his legs and to his ankles, letting Siwon kick them off and leaving them both exposed. Leeteuk’s eyes raked over Siwon’s whole form with a sensual expression, and normally Siwon was pretty confident in his body, but with Leeteuk sculpted like Apollo it was a bit hard to not feel slightly vulnerable to receive such a lustful gaze from him. Leeteuk observed how Siwon was attempting to make himself as small as possible and chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try and hide yourself from me, gorgeous. You’re stunning. Also, you’re pretty well endowed,” Leeteuk said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming from you? That’s the highest praise I’ve ever received. Angel, are you sure you don’t want to top tonight? I’m undressed already but I feel like you’re still undressing me with your eyes.” Siwon shivered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely certain, Wonnie. Didn’t you mention that you’ll serve me, worship me? I’m still waiting here.” Leeteuk remarked coyly as he laid back slowly while spreading his legs enticingly, knowing exactly what he was doing. For some reason, Leeteuk felt much more at ease and he absolutely loved feeling this way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is how it should be, no hesitation, just playful, sweet, love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siwon felt his mouth go dry at the display. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you worship, where’s your lube?” Siwon asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the bedside drawer.” Siwon reached out and opened the drawer, grabbing a tube of lubricant that seemed to be half empty. Siwon quirked a single eyebrow at Leeteuk, receiving a shrug in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same thing with the condoms, I’ve been preparing myself with the logistics and had a few rehearsals. You shouldn’t have such a hard time down there with stretching.” Leeteuk winked salaciously at Siwon as Siwon turned bright red upon understanding what Leeteuk meant by “rehearsals”. He groaned out gutterly as he returned to Leeteuk’s lower half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, you’re killing me here. Have mercy on me.” Siwon uncapped the tube and squeezed a liberal amount on his fingers. Leeteuk giggled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never kill you, Wonnie. Now get to it please, before I let you watch my rehearsal.” Siwon’s blush deepened into a scarlet as he traced a single finger on Leeteuk’s rim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe next time, you’ll let me have a front row seat for your performance. But for now, I have to keep to my word and serve you,” Siwon murmured as he inserted a finger slowly, meeting with little resistance. Leeteuk arched softly at the sudden intrusion but it only caused him slight discomfort rather than pain. After observing Leeteuk’s reactions and deeming that his lover was not in any pain, Siwon continued to stretch him slowly, watching for any signs of discomfort for Leeteuk before adding a second finger, now probing for a special place to give his angel more pleasure. With his other hand, Siwon moved to take the base of Leeteuk’s member, stroking up and down in a slow but measured manner. When Leeteuk’s back suddenly arched, spine curved in a bow as he let out a short whine, Siwon knew he found it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there Wonnie, please,” Leeteuk urged in a manner that was seductive yet so adorable at the same time. What else could Siwon do but comply?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon inserted a third finger and focused to hit that spot with each thrust while diligently stretching him. Leeteuk himself rocked back to meet Siwon’s nudges, eyes clenched tightly as he luxuriated in the moment. His moans were music to Siwon, bouncing across the walls and into Siwon’s ears. “You're absolutely beautiful, Angel,” he.breathed out reverently. “I would devote myself to you day and night, if I could just catch a glimpse of your beauty every day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk’s eyes snapped open to look up at him, face flushed from the heat between them, hair a sweaty mop sticking to his forehead, yet at this moment Leeteuk couldn’t have looked more ethereal. To Siwon, Leeteuk looked lively and animated compared to his usual calm composure. It was as though Siwon breathed life into Leeteuk and set him ablaze, writhing under Siwon as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siwon,” Leeteuk panted softly. “You have all of me, always. Forever. Please, come here. Come here. I’m ready Siwon. Now.” Siwon decided that Leeteuk was sufficiently prepared and gently eased out his fingers, causing Leeteuk to whine softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Angel. Just give me a moment.” Siwon slicked himself up perfunctorily before climbing over Leeteuk. He took one good look at Leeteuk, seeing the certainty and love in his eyes, but he just had to be sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, are you ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk’s eyes softened at Siwon’s consideration and gathered Siwon to his chest before breathing out, “I’ve never felt more certain in my life, and it’s all because of you. I love you, Siwon. Do it now, please.” Siwon nodded, keeping his eyes trained on Leeteuk’s face as it scrunched up while Leeteuk stuttered out a small cry when Siwon pushed in slowly, a steady pressure stretching him, before finally squeezing and sinking in. Siwon mouthed at Leeteuk’s throat, chin, cheeks, soothing him gently but careful to not leave any visible marks. Leeteuk’s hands jumped straight for Siwon’s waist, trembling slightly as he did his best to adjust and accommodate the stretch. A short while after, Leeteuk let go and laid back onto the bed slowly, panting slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Angel?” Siwon questioned gently, stroking Leeteuk’s cheeks with both thumbs. Leeteuk’s golden hair was splayed out on his pillow, fanning around his head and lending to the illusion that his lover was an actual angel with a halo on his head. Leeteuk nodded, “Yes, Siwon. I’ve never felt more alive. Please, keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon smiled at Leeteuk’s words and started moving, pulling out to the root before sinking back in all the way, staring at what he deemed to be the eighth wonder of the world that was right before him, shivering gently. Siwon revelled in Leeteuk’s tight embrace, the snug fit of him, his long legs wrapping around his back securely as their lips met once more, smacking loudly in the quiet room. Siwon started a slow rhythm, wanting to be careful since despite Leeteuk’s claims that he had been stretching himself, Leeteuk was a tight glove around Siwon and he just wanted to be cautious. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk was a paradise and Siwon never wanted to leave. The urge to want more, want deeper, want him all, just slowly increased but Siwon’s resolve held firm. However, Leeteuk clearly wasn’t having it. He rocked his hips down against Siwon frustratedly and pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonnie, I’m not a porcelain doll. More please, I can take it.” Well, since his angel asked for it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon started to speed up proper and the two moved against each other harmoniously. Leeteuk felt as though his body was lit aflame, burning from the sensory overload. Siwon grabbed Leeteuk’s thighs and pulled his body closer to Siwon, causing Leeteuk to cry out as he was impaled more deeply. The deep angle allowed for Siwon to hit Leeteuk’s prostate at every thrust, causing Leeteuk to whine in a higher pitch. Siwon’s hot breath wafted over Leeteuk’s collarbones, sending goosebumps of bliss all over Leeteuk’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is exactly what I imagined, Wonnie.” Leeteuk whispered as his head was tilted back, revealing the lovely expanse of his neck now tinged red from exertion. Siwon wished he could mark it up with lovebites but that wouldn’t bode well for Leeteuk when he had to go back to work on Monday. “You’re beyond perfect, you’re beautiful, kind, loving, you’re everything I wanted. You’re just for me, you’re my everything,” Leeteuk babbled on incoherently as tears of sheer ecstasy gathered in his eyes, making them sparkle as they threatened to spill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Siwon breathed out, appalled that with the massive amount of affection he already held for Leeteuk, Leeteuk’s words just managed to multiply it infinitely. He pressed Leeteuk into the mattress as he continued moving, “You’re my everything. you’re the one I want to share my life with, be with every night. I love you, and will for the rest of my life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon smothered Leeteuk in sweet kisses, on his forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, his hips driving down like a jackhammer, making Leeteuk bounce from his sheer strength, mouth agape in small moans. Leeteuk’s blunt nails dragged across Siwon’s broad back as Siwon increased his pace, the two slamming against each other with more urgency. Siwon reached down and gave Leeteuk’s member some attention, causing Leeteuk to clench tighter. They both were close to the brink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Siwon, just a little more. Please. Oh! Yes! I love you!” Leeteuk shouted as one last push from Siwon tipped Leeteuk off the edge and made his whole body jolt and shudder as he spilled between them, cum spraying all over their stomachs as he squeezed perfectly around Siwon. Siwon did not slow down one bit, instead continuing at full force, hitting Leeteuk with another wave as Leeteuk shivered, his senses overwhelmed by everything. Siwon himself felt ready to burst, and brought his face close to Leeteuk’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Angel,” Siwon uttered before pressing his lips against Leeteuk’s and erupting inside Leeteuk, feeling a burst of sheer euphoria as he swallowed up Leeteuk’s moans at the sudden burst of warmth inside him. Leeteuk’s hands ran all over Siwon’s upper body, his touch light as a feather, gentle and delicate. Siwon slowed to a stop inside Leeteuk and gazed at his angel, eyes bright, near luminescent, holding pools of love for Siwon, and Siwon could not be more in love. Siwon gently pulled out of his lover, causing Leeteuk to wince slightly. The remains Siwon left behind were slightly uncomfortable, but he could live with that. For now, he just wanted to bask in the afterglow with Siwon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[End of sex]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon carefully laid atop Leeteuk and kissed into the smile that shone on Leeteuk’s face, both giggled softly between breaths. Leeteuk wrapped his arms around Siwon and held him close, clutching onto him tightly, a bit too tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Siwon started, “You’re incredible. I never want to leave your side ever again. Would you mind if you had an extra mouth to feed? I want to be stuck with you, glued to your side, forever.” Siwon nipped at Leeteuk’s ear gently, causing Leeteuk to giggle. Siwon’s words seemed to have a positive effect on Leeteuk as he observed the tension in Leeteuk’s shoulders melt away, his hold on Siwon looser. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love for that, but you still have your wife to go back to,” Leeteuk joked lightly, causing both to burst into a fit of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, don’t remind me. But between my dissertation and you, I’d much rather be with you,” Siwon said earnestly, earning himself a smack from Leeteuk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah, stop being so sappy, it’s gross,” Leeteuk quipped before he yawned cutely, eyes scrunched up as he opened his mouth wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tuckered out, Angel?” Siwon asked, slightly concerned. Leeteuk gently nodded as he maneuvered them to lay sideways, though still wrapped around each other. He let go for a moment to grasp at his comforter and throw it over the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, looks like we won’t have a second round then?” Siwon waggled his eyebrows lewdly, earning himself another smack from Leeteuk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Leeteuk responded petulantly. “Sleep now, if I want a second round in the middle of the night, I’m waking you up.” Leeteuk burrowed himself into Siwon’s arms and let his eyes fall close. It was an eventful day and Leeteuk really wanted to sleep. Siwon chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics as he stroked Leeteuk’s head, admiring just how lustrous and smooth his hair was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay then, Angel. I’ll be ready for it, anytime. Let’s rest now, Angel. I love you,” Siwon told Leeteuk softly as he watched Leeteuk’s breathing ease and slow, finding the steady rise and fall of Leeteuk’s chest calming. Siwon thought of the past one and a half months, how so much had changed. From him meeting his childhood idol to actually falling in love and becoming his romantic partner. Siwon never imagined that he could be any happier than at this very moment, to be able to hold Leeteuk in his arms. He sighed out contentedly as he gazed upon Leeteuk tenderly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, if I’m too heavy, you can just tell me and I’ll let you remove your arm from under me,” Leeteuk muttered. It looks like his lover wasn’t asleep yet. Not that fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Angel. I was just thinking.” Leeteuk cracked open a single eye before blinking both of them, his eyelids fluttering for a few seconds before he properly opened them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, what about?” Leeteuk questioned, voice a bit groggy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just reflecting on how I’m so lucky and happy, that I managed to meet you and get to be with you. I’m also kind of glad that I dared to ask you out. Actually, I was planning on keeping silent about my infatuation with you, but Hyukjae convinced me to do so,” Siwon confessed softly. “Anyways, I love you, Leeteuk, and I’ll love you for the rest of my life.” Leeteuk’s expression softened and he gave Siwon a simple but genuine smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you took a chance on me. It was a risk for us both, I guess, but it’s been highly rewarding. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier, Wonnie. I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two look into each other’s eyes, and a promise between the two is exchanged silently. A promise to be together forever, whether in times of joy or sadness, they would be there for each other. They settled down for the night in each other’s arms, the moonlight seeping through the translucent drapes and highlighting their figures wrapped around each other. They entered a peaceful slumber, ready to face whatever challenges they may go through in the future, together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Epilogue:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leeteuk’s face scrunched up as he felt something tickling his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This feels awfully déjà vu. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did people find tickling him to be the most effective way in waking him up? He had a son, there was no way he was a light sleeper anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A nudge would suffice, I’d spring out of bed immediately.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>His attacker was… pressing light kisses across his cheeks? Leeteuk’s eyes snapped open to find his lover, Siwon, staring at him wide-eyed with a wide smile on his face. Leeteuk smiled back, though admittedly he was a bit confused as to why Siwon was on top of him in a state of undress when suddenly, it hit him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! We slept together last night. And, he’s still here in the morning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leeteuk felt his heart fill with warmth upon his realisation. Siwon continued his assault, peppering kisses all over Leeteuk’s cheeks, causing his angel to giggle more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, stop! I am awake, Wonnie! Please stop! It tickles!” Leeteuk spluttered out. Siwon continued for a few more seconds before relenting, plopping himself on top of Leeteuk, the one below letting out a muted, “Umph.” at getting squashed by his golden retriever of a lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Angel!” Siwon chirped out. Leeteuk smirked, amused at how awake Siwon was in the morning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seems like he is a morning person. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Wonnie. Someone seems really cheerful this morning,” Leeteuk replied. Siwon shook his head gently. Leeteuk cocked his head to the side in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a morning person, Angel. You know that since you help make breakfast for me. I’m just energised because I got to wake up with you by my side,” Siwon responded smoothly, causing Leeteuk to blush softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, flirt. Anyways, what time is it? How long have you been awake for?” Leeteuk looked around the room. The room was decently bright, meaning it wasn’t a godforsaken hour that he got woken up at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s eight-thirty, Angel. I woke up five minutes ago and wanted to go visit the restroom, but I was afraid that if I left for a moment, you’d wake up, find me gone and panic so I woke you up. Anyways, I really have to go so see you in a moment, Angel.” Siwon lightly kissed Leeteuk’s nose before rushing off to the ensuite bathroom. Leeteuk was absolutely flabbergasted at Siwon’s audacity but deep inside he was touched by Siwon’s consideration. After hearing the toilet flush, he called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better wash your hands, or you aren’t coming back to bed!” He heard a guffaw before he got a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, not washing hands is absolutely criminal. Don’t worry, I’ll come back with my hands squeaky clean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A minute later, Siwon emerged from the bathroom and climbed back into bed with Leeteuk, pulling Leeteuk into his arms and snuggling up next to him. Leeteuk let himself be wrapped in Siwon’s warm embrace and sighed softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is the life. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Angel?” Siwon suddenly piped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Wonnie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanted to tell you that I love you,” Siwon replied cutely. Leeteuk rolled his eyes, he thought that Siwon was about to tell him something serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, dear.” Siwon’s words did assuage the remaining smidgens of doubt Leeteuk had, and he knew that Siwon was here to stay. It put his heart at ease and Leeteuk was glad that Siwon knowingly reassured him with all his displays of affection. The two stayed that way for a few minutes before Leeteuk decided that it was time to get up and start the day. He gently removed himself from Siwon’s arms and slid out of the bed. He stretched languidly, body feeling a bit sore, but it was nothing that Leeteuk couldn’t handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I should go down to check on our daughter and start breakfast. You can just rest here. I’ll call you down when breakfast is done,” Leeteuk announced. He turned to the door before Siwon called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel! You better put on some clothes before you go down. Otherwise, when I miss you too much over here I’ll go down and find you in the kitchen, and I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself,” Siwon joked suggestively, cocking an eyebrow at Leeteuk salaciously. Leeteuk’s cheeks burned a fuschia, instantly scandalised at Siwon’s words. He quickly spotted his pajamas and threw them on hastily before smacking Siwon and muttering “pervert”. Leeteuk left the room, but not before planting a quick kiss on the crown of Siwon’s head. Siwon chuckled, knowing that Leeteuk appreciated his jokes. He laid back down for a bit and stared at the ceiling. Today he already had an amazing start to his day, and he was certain that it would only get better. A faint whistling snapped him out of his reverie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon pricked up his ears and listened more closely to his boyfriend’s whistles, humming along to the tune. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! “Even the Nights are Better” by Air Supply?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Siwon recalled the lyrics, and smiled softly at Leeteuk’s whistling, understanding that it was his angel’s way of telling Siwon just how much Siwon meant to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even the nights are better, now that we’re here together, Angel,” Siwon murmured softly before hopping out of bed and searching for his clothes, ready to rejoin his lover downstairs and spend another blissful day together, and many more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I used to think I was tied to a heartache</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was the heartbreak, but now that I've found you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even the nights are better</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now that we're here together</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even the nights are better</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Since I found you, oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even the days are brighter</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When someone you love's beside ya</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even the nights are better</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Since I found you”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, we've reached the end :") I feel really bittersweet about this as it's the first fanfic I've ever wrote. I'd like to give out my thanks to Twitter users @tteobokkyu, @dazedtyro and @fycmk for being my first few readers before I started posting the chapters. Your detailed reviews, advice and encouragement pushed me to post the first few chapters of my fanfic. I'd like to thank everyone who commented on my story and gave me thoughts on it. You are the people who motivated me to continue writing this fiction. And lastly, I'd like to thank you, the reader, for coming along with me on this journey. I hope you enjoyed reading the story and that you're mostly satisfied with this end for our two lovers. Please don't be too sad that the story ended, as I have bonus chapters planned that may feature more of the side characters or follow our main couple! It's just that my updates would be more sporadic. Other than that, I have ideas for other fictions as well, just that I am not sure whether they will be long one-shots or far too long multi-chapter fictions. But whatever it is, thank you for accompanying me on this journey, and to many more enjoyable reading experiences together! &gt;&lt;</p>
<p>~ Marie &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments on what you thought about the chapter/first few chapters! The more comments I get, the faster I'll work to produce the next chapter (hopefully). Please also let me know if the formatting is weird or anything! It's my first time using this platform and I am not good at technology. This is my first fanfiction and while I did get people to read my story before I post it here, generally I'm the one who is editing the grammar so there may be a few grammatical errors here and there! (I hope not, though.) But I'd love to interact with you all! If you want, you can yell (I mean discuss) with me on twitter @horsieteukie! If you guys have any prompts that you'd like me to make reality then tweet at me about it and I'll see what I can do!  Anyways, I'll catch you guys later!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>